The Princesses And The Human
by Spirit Of Fantasy
Summary: Dylan Stone is a lonely and broken young man who lost everyone he ever cared about, he lives alone and even wants to die half the time, but when fate brings two certain pony princesses to his door injured and in need of help. He might just learn what its like to feel again as he cares for the two ponies.WARNING:language, sexual content, violence in the future and attempted suicide.
1. prologue

prologue

This is the story of one lonely soul...who lost everything and every one that he cared about in his entire life. The story begins with a young nineteen year old man named Dylan Stone, he was a young man with light brown hair and brown eyes, he stood six foot four and was heavily built, but his body remained evenly toned out, he had a scar on his right cheek and wore mainly a white t shirt and gray sweat pants at home, but when he is at work as a chef, he wears white and black chef like attire. He makes a great amount of money and amazing food, but not all the money in the world could fill the hole in his heart where all of his family use to be. Just a little more than a year ago his mother passed away from tuberculosis, she died telling him she loved and he had broken down into a great sob at the loss of his mom for hours, but this wasn't his only tragedy, through his entire life growing up his family had all gotten sick from ailments such as cancer and had passed from their ailments, each death was a tremendous, it started with his dad, then his little brother, then his two little sisters. Even with these losses, his mother held him close to her all through his child hood, but now as of a little over a year ago...he was now alone, no family, no friends, no nothing. All this pain was merciless to him, there were even times when he would try to kill himself to join his family, but his neighbor would always be around to stop him before he could pull out his dad's gun. Needless to say...he was a wreck, he'd practically given up on life and wondered around his house and at work like a soulless zombie half the time, his heart had grown cold and he never accept a friend or anybody, he had lost his hope in people and was waiting just for the right moment to finally end his suffering. But little did Dylan know that one day during a winter storm, he would discover two special someones or some ponies that could possibly turn his life around.

It all starts at his home in Pennsylvania, he lived in a large but not too fancy one floored house with a basement out on the country side that had a perfect view of a large plain and some farming fields that were normally full of corn, but for now the fields were covered in snow and ice, for it was currently in the middle of January. Dylan had just gotten home from work in his dad's old 96 black dodge Dakota truck and as he pulled into the drive way the truck almost slid on some ice and snow that was in his drive way, as he parked and looked out his window and saw that his truck was parked, but it was also stuck in the snow, he then frowned and growled with frustration.

"Son of a bitch! Goddamn snow,"Dylan ranted as he stepped out of the truck and looked at his tires."Great...just great...now I need to shovel this shit and throw some salt down!"

Dylan then stomped off to the porch of his house and wiped his feet before going inside, upon entering he removed his shoes and sighed as he looked around to his house. He had a living room and a kitchen of equal size, the kitchen had a stainless steel dish washer and a refrigerator which was fully stocked with food, the walls were yellow and the floor was completely covered with blue and black marbled tiles his cabinets were cherry wood and very clean, he had a ceramic stove and a microwave that he would use very often when practicing his cooking for when he was at work. His living room had a royal blue carpet, light blue walls, a chocolate brown and coffee brown couch that was curved and long with a coffee table made of cherry wood and marble, he also had a plasma TV with complete cable, a large fish tank full of colorful salt water fish, including anemone's and clown fish, he had a full stereo sound system full of music, and he had a large cabinet behind him full of movies, but what was really important was the small shrine he had on top that was dedicated to his whole family, it had pictures, candles, and even an urn containing the ashes of his mother.

Dylan sighed at his surroundings as he walked inside and immediately got spooked as he felt something rub against his leg, he looked down and sighed in relief as he now was looking at his pet kitty cat who was full grown and had a white underside and dark orange top side, he meowed as Dylan solemnly smiled.

"Hey Fluffy, I know your glad to see daddy's home, but I need to go out again okay,"Dylan said as he walked pass the kitchen and living room and went down a large hall way, only for his cat to follow him all the way to his room.

As he entered his room, he looked around to his cobalt blue room with a king size bed and a slightly smaller flat screen TV, not to mention his large dark wood dresser full of clothes and family pictures. He turned his head in pain from the photos as he undressed himself down to his boxers and slowly began to put on heavy clothing, gloves and large snow boots, he finished with a thick snow suit and a black snow hat on his head and turned to fluffy who had made himself comfortable on Dylan's bed, and presented himself to the cat.

"Well...how do I look?"He questioned to the cat responded by yawning and going to sleep, making Dylan sigh once more."Yeah...I figured as much."

As Dylan left his room to allow the cat to sleep soundily, he walked down the hall way and stopped at the entrance to his basement that was between the living room and kitchen, he reached behind the door and grabbed a shovel, he then went for the door and picked up a bag full of salt that stood right next to the door and finally went back outside. He dropped the bag of salt on the porch and wielded the shovel like a weapon and began to shovel, starting with his mothers 2007 royal green convertible jaguar, he shoveled around the small car and began to break into a sweat as he manage to get the front uncovered easily. As he was about to shovel up the back side of the car, he took a good look at the car and remembered how much his mom loved the car, she had always wanted a jaguar and finally after a year of saving up her money, along with Dylan's help, she manage to find the jaguar and from that day on she would drive it any chance she got. The memories were pouring into Dylan's head as he started to shake and smack the wooden stick of the shovel against his head and silently cried.

"Why mom?...why did you go?...why did all of you go? Why didn't you take me goddammit?...w-why the fuck was it never me?!"He cried silently as he banged the shovel against his head.

He cried for a bit before drying his tears quickly before his neighbor's could see him and got right back to work, finally after an hour he cleared the drive way of snow and went back to get the bag of salt, he then began to spread it all around the car and trailed it down the drive way. He then trailed it all the way back up the road end ended the trail around the truck, as he finished with the salt, he was suddenly hit by a snow ball and immediately was called out.

"Hey retard! I'm talking to you!"called out a young voice while two others began to laugh.

Dylan immediately turned around and glared at three kids that he had dealt with many times before, the leader was a fifteen year old boy with brown hair and blue eyes and was only five foot two, one underling was fourteen years old and was only five feet tall, he had blond hair and green eyes, the last one was fifteen and stood five foot four, he had black hair and blue eyes. Dylan narrowed his eyes at the punk kids and gritted his teeth as the kids just laughed at him and prepared more snow balls.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU BRATS WANT!"Dylan roared as he swept the snow off his back.

"Awww ain't that cute boys? He's getting upset, lets cool the retard off a little shall we?"the leader said as he threw another snow ball at Dylan's face, pissing him off in the process.

"UNLESS YOU WANT THOSE NEXT SNOW BALLS GOING UP YOUR ASSES YOU BETTER STOP RIGHT NOW!"Dylan warned as he took off his gloves and popped his knuckles.

"Oh please...your not going to do shit, especially without your mom around to back you up now,"the leader mocked, Dylan's anger finally boiled over with those last words as he speed walked furiously towards the boys, making them panic and take off running.

"Holy shit dude...RUN!"the blond kid yelled as the kids took off down the road with Dylan chasing them as far as the edge of his property.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!...RUN AWAY YOU LITTLE PUSSIES!...RUN!"Dylan called out as the kids disappeared down the road. Dylan sighed as he walked back to his house and went inside, he took off all his heavy clothing, but left his sweat pants and white shirt on as he walked over to the couch and sat down in the chair part of the couch, he then kicked his feet up on the chairs foot rest and grabbed the remote to turn the TV on."Fucking assholes."

With that said he turned on the TV and flipped around till he got to the news, he listened to the weather man as he was warned of a torrential snow storm was about to hit his area, he sighed in deep stress as he realized that he was going to have to do the drive way once again, suddenly fluffy jumped up and joined Dylan in the chair, he patted a space down on Dylan's lap and went to sleep. Dylan sighed as he petted the cat and gave a small smiled as he started to fall asleep, but before he did, he turned off the TV and put the remote on the table and pulled out another remote, he aimed it at the sound system he had and turned it on, after getting it started music started playing.

**(Brantley Gilbert - Bottoms Up)**

While the music played, Dylan took one last look at Fluffy before finally going to sleep in the chair with his cat.

A few hours later, Dylan awoke to the music system turning off and Fluffy had ran off somewhere, he sighed as he got out of the chair and went into the kitchen to get something to eat, as he went to the fridge and pulled out a turkey sandwich, he looked outside to see that the snow storm had started and it was now night time. As he wolf down his sandwich and washed his hands, he decided to go back to bed, but before he could go back to bed, he suddenly heard in the distance, a desperate cry for help coming from outside.

"HEEEEELLLP! PLEASE...SOME PONY HELP ME! MY SISTER'S HURT!"yelled a female voice from outside.

At first Dylan wanted to ignore it due to the fact that he was not a people person, but suddenly he couldn't help but choose to go outside to check it out.

"Fuck it...Fluffy I'll be right back!"Dylan called as he raced to the door and quickly put his heavy clothing back on and quickly ran outside, but as he went outside, he was struck by the harsh icy wind that blew in his face as snow pelted his body, he shook off the snow and looked around for the source of the calls.

"HELLO?...HELLO?!...WHERE ARE YOU?!"Dylan called out.

"HELP...US...please!"yelled the female voice as it faded away.

"I'M COMING!"Dylan said with determination.

As he stomped through the snow, he began to investigated his back yard to find the voice, suddenly he saw two strange downed figures through the gusty wind and snow, and raced to them with a bit of fear for them. Upon approaching the figures he was then given the shock of his life at what he had found, he was now looking at two ponies with horns and wings laying unconscious in the snow. One pony was tall with a pearly white coat, a light rainbow mane and tail that flowed without wind and a strange mark of the sun on it's flank, but what was also weird was that it oddly wore a gold crown on it's head, a gold necklace with a purple gem in the center and golden shoes on it's hooves. The other pony was smaller with a midnight blue coat, a mane and tail with the same color only with stars and it was also flowing without wind like the other, it also had black spot on it's flank along with a strange mark of the crescent moon, it had a black crown on It's head, a black necklace with the crescent moon on it and silver shoes on It's hooves. Dylan looked at them with astonishment as they laid in the snow on the verge of death, he looked deep into his mind and gripped the two pony's by their hooves and to his surprise, he was able to pick them up with relative ease and put them over his shoulders, at the most...these ponies together were at least a hundred and fifty pounds at the most, but through his years in high school, Dylan was able to bench at least three hundred pounds fifteen times, so these light ponies were a walk in the park for him. Suddenly as he reached the door to his house, he almost dropped the ponies in pure shock as he suddenly heard one of the ponies speak while still unconscious.

"Please...help...us,"The tall white pony breathed out in the same female voice he heard before as she rested on his shoulders and fell unconscious once more. Dylan was at a lost for words and couldn't believe what he just heard, but through it all, he ignored it and brought the ponies inside, surprising Fluffy in the process.

"Yeah I know...move aside Fluffy, here comes some ponies,"Dylan warned as he walked in and quickly laid the ponies on the couch before going over to the door to get out of his heavy clothing.

He then rushed over to the ponies and was glad to still see them breathing easily, he removed their horse shoes, necklaces and crowns, and placed them in his parent's bedroom, he then looked them over, only to discover that they were mares when he saw their mare hoods, other than a scratch and almost going into hypothermia, the tall one was fine, but the smaller one turned out to have a concussion and a broken wing. Dylan sighed as he first carried the tall one back to his average sized completely white bathroom with a tub, fancy toilet and shower with golden handles, and ran some warm water to fill up the tub. He placed the tall pony in the tub and rinsed her fur off and even used his own shampoo on her fur, he then gently wet her mane and shampooed it before scrubbing her mane and fur clean with his bare hands. He then pulled a towel off his bathroom towel rack and dried the pony off, now that she was clean and her mane began to flow again, he carried it to his parent's old bedroom, the bedroom was large, it had coffee brown walls and a royal red carpet, it also had a flat screen TV and cable, it even had a large cherry wood dresser and a few pictures of the family and a few paintings of plains and oceans, Dylan went inside, wrapped the pony up in a few thick quilts and put her in his parent's king size bed, he left the tall one to rest and went to check on the smaller one, he checked her wing and verified a fracture in the wing, he ran over to a medicine cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out a roll of bandages and a bottle of pain killers. He rushed back to the midnight blue mare and gave her two painkillers and began to go to work on her wing, after ten minutes he manage to apply the bandages to the broken wing properly and wiped the sweat from his head as he smiled solemnly at a good job.

"Thank god for health classes."He breathed out in exhaustion.

Dylan then picked the mare up and carried her to the bathroom to be cleaned as well, he finished her up quickly with the same shampoo and towel, and carried it back to his parents bedroom to join the other one, he tucked her in right next to the taller one and sighed as he watch both of them sleep soundly knowing that they were going to be just fine. He nodded his head and yawned as he started to get tired, he walked back to his room with Fluffy right behind him and crawled into bed, Fluffy laid right next to him and went to sleep while Dylan stared at the ceiling in confusion.

"What the hell kind of ponies are they?...and...did that one pony really just talk?"Dylan asked himself before shrugging it off and finally going to sleep.

**GHOST OF FANTASY HERE, ALRIGHT PEOPLE, PLEASE REVIEW AND SUCH,**

**THIS WAS INSPIRED BY SAYIAN ULTIMA'S CELESTIA AND LUNA LOVE **

**STORIES.**


	2. Chapter 1:Where Are We

Chapter 1:Where Are We

**DYLAN'S DREAM**

"M-mom, I'm here mom...just like I promised,"Said a slightly younger Dylan who was crying and towering over a woman with long blond hair, brown eyes, and only wore a hospital gown as she rested in a hospital bed, and was hooked up to many machines.

"Oh Dylan, shhhhhh...it's okay sweet heart, please don't cry...everything's going to be alright,"The woman said as she turned her head and smiled at Dylan.

"But...what am I suppose...to do...without you, I-I have no one now...everyone's gone,"Dylan cried as he rested his head on the metal rail and continued to cry.

"Shhhhhh...that's not true son...no matter what happens...even if you think your alone...me, and everyone else will always be with you Dylan, just don't...ever...give up... I...love...you,"His mother slowly said as she took in one last labored breathe before turning from him and dyeing as the heart monitor suddenly flat lined.

"Mom?...MOM?!...no no no NOOOOOOOO!...MOM NO, PLEASE DON'T GO...PLEASE DON'T GO!...Don't leave me alone!"Dylan cried as he broke down even more.

**DREAM OVER**

Dylan suddenly rose from his bed in a sweat as he panted heavily from the dream, he lightly punched at his head in sadness, waking Fluffy up in the process."Meow..."Fluffy meowed.

"I'm sorry Fluffy...I just had a bad dream that's all,"Dylan said as he slowed his breathing. He then felt that his eyes were wet and wiped them with his arm to discover that he was crying in his sleep, he sighed as he turned to his dresser that had pictures of his family on it, and then turned away from it as he got out of bed."Come on Fluffy...I'll get you something to eat."

The cat immediately jumped off the bed while Dylan put on an all black chef like outfit with a chef hat and a black apron to go with it. He slowly exited his room, but stopped as he turned and looked into his parent's bedroom and saw the two ponies he rescued last night resting peacefully together. He slowly walked in so he wouldn't wake them and sat on the side of the bed and stroked the coat and the strange moving mane of the small and injured one, while checking it's broken wing. Once he was done, he then checked on the taller one and stroked it's coat and flowing mane as well, they both felt very soft and warm, which was a good sign that they were no longer on the verge of hypothermia.

"Well...at least you two didn't die on me...I suppose I should make you two something to eat as well,"Dylan said as he quietly got off the bed and walked out of the room.

As he got out into the living room, he went straight into the kitchen and opened a cabinet up to pull out the cat food. He poured some cat food into the dish and called to his cat."Fluffy!...come eat!"

The cat instantly got off the couch and rushed over to the bed and began to chow down on the cat food, Dylan gave his cat a small smile and sighed as he went over to another cabinet, opened it, and pulled out two big glass bowls. He placed them on a cherry wood table at the edge of his kitchen where he ate, and went to the fridge. He pulled out a thing of lettuce, mini tomatoes, onions, ranch dressing, and shredded cheddar and mozzarella cheese and placed them on the table next to the bowls. He then cracked his fingers as he began to work his magic with all the ingredients.

After a few minutes of careful execution and preparing he laid out two bowls full of fancy salads on the table. The salads were layered with lettuce and chopped onions mixed in together, the tomatoes topped off the mix and was finished with a nice glaze of ranch dressing, it was all completed with a fine sprinkle of both cheeses all over the top of the bowls. As he put his hands on his hips and congratulated himself on a job well done, Fluffy turned from his food and looked at him funny as to why he chose to make salads for a pair of strange ponies.

"Oh don't look at me like that, besides ponies like salads, and don't forget...these are definitely not normal ponies that's for damn sure,"Dylan said to his cat, Fluffy just yawned and walked back to the couch to sleep."*Sigh*...whatever, I need to get to work anyway...play nice with the ponies when they wake up."

With that said, Dylan put on a coat and walked out the front door and to his disappointment, he saw the truck once again surrounded in snow. He growled as he kicked off the snow in a fuss and cussed up a storm after the hard work he had done yesterday to get it uncovered, finally he manage to knock off all the snow and get in his truck.

"FINALLY!...I HATE THIS FUCKING SNOW!"Dylan roared as he slammed the door shut and started up the truck, he looked behind him and finally manage to get the truck out from the snow and go to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few hours later as the sun rose high in the sky, back in the bedroom of Dylan's parents, the tall pony had finally stirred from it's slumber and gently opened it's eyes only to look upon the younger one face to face. Suddenly it's eyes snapped open as it suddenly looked upon the other with fear.

"Luna!...Oh Luna my dear little sister, are you alright?!"The pony suddenly spoke in the form of a question to the other with fear.

The younger one now known as Luna suddenly stirred and groaned in pain as she opened her eyes slowly to look upon the tall pony who was her sister."Tia?...ow...what happened to us?"Luna questioned to the one now known as Tia.

"I do not know, all I remember was that strange flash as we flew over Ponyville and suddenly we were stuck in some sort of winter storm, and...I was calling for help when you got hurt before I lost consciousness,"Tia said as she looked around.

"Where are we?"Luna asked.

Suddenly as Luna leaned up, she cringed in pain as she rubbed her head and sprouted her wings, showing off her bandaged up wing."My goodness!...Luna...your wing,"Tia said with fear as she placed a hoof to her mouth while Luna looked to her broken wing.

"My wing!...I...ah!...I think it's broken,"Luna guessed as she rubbed it gently in pain.

"Yes...but it appears some pony or something fixed it, not only that, but it appears that whoever did also rescued us,"Tia answered as they both looked around the entire room they were in and took notice of it's decorative look.

"Wow...this place is awfully nice, I wonder who lives here?"Luna said as she manage to get out of bed and walk around the room.

"Be careful Luna, we don't know who or what lives here, no matter what, we should proceed with caution just in case,"Tia informed as she too got out of bed and followed her little sister as they both exited the room, but not before putting their horse shoes, necklaces, and crowns back on.

As they entered the hallway, they took in the size of the place as it was pretty big for a regular home, as they walked down the hallway, they entered the large living room and kitchen, taking in it's fancy decor. They then began to explore the place from the living room to the kitchen, as Tia went to the kitchen, she began to smell something delicious and turned to the table that still had the two big bowls of salads laid out for them, her stomach then began to growl.

"Luna...I found some food, It appears that the owner of this home was generous enough to make us some nice salads,"Tia said as she suddenly levitated one bowl to her with a magical yellow aura that came from the her horn and began to chow down without even using a fork."And it is very delicious too."

"Yes, and I think I just found out what saved us, and what owns this place,"Luna said as she stared at pictures that were on the tall cabinet in the living room.

Tia levitated the other bowl and walked with both bowls of salads as she joined her sister. Luna then took up one bowl with her own strange blue aura and took a big bite out of it as her and Tia stared at the pictures of strange bipedal creatures that were almost completely hairless except for the patches of hair each one had on their heads, some of them even appeared to be taller than Tia, especially the big one which was in fact Dylan. As they looked at the photos of the creatures, their sights suddenly trailed to the urn that stood in front of the photos.

"Tia?...is that what i think it is?"Luna asked solemnly.

"Yes my dear sister, It's an urn containing the ashes of lost love ones, and i do feel a sense that tragedy has taken place in this house quite a few times,"Tia said solemnly as she finished her salad and placed it in the sink with her yellow magic.

"I see...well...at least our magic still works here,"Luna said as she also finished her salad and also placed it in the sink.

"Yes...but I can't seem to be able to teleport us back to our home in Equestria Luna, I fear that we maybe stuck here for the time being,"Tia said solemnly.

Luna was taken back a bit from this and bowed her head to the ground, she gave off a bit a sad look while Tia rubbed her back for comfort, finally she rose her head."Well...I suppose we should try to make the best of this situation until we can find a way home,"Luna said solemnly as she then looked to her broken wing."But first I should make sure this wing heals up first."

"That would be a good start my dear little sister,"Tia replied with a small smile.

Suddenly Tia felt something rub against her front right leg, both sister's then looked down immediately and saw Fluffy the cat rubbing against them, meowing and purring, they both smiled as they both sighed in relief from the small scare they got and gently pet the kitty.

"Awww...what a friendly little kitty Tia,"Luna said as she nuzzled the cat and levitated the cat onto the couch.

"He certainly is, he must be the pet of the owners, so perhaps we don't have anything to worry about from these creatures, they obviously treat this cat very well,"Tia said as she continued to pet the cat.

Suddenly they heard strange laughter and strange noises that sounded like something being sprayed. The cat quickly turned its head to the front window and hissed before running off growling. This worried the two ponies as they raised their eyebrows to what was going on, they walked to the window and looked out it, only to see three bipedal creatures that were just like the ones in the photos crouched down and appeared to be spray painting something on the walls.

"Sister!...these must be the bipedal creatures!"Luna exclaimed quietly.

"Yes...but these are not the owners Luna...these are trouble makers, and they are vandalizing the owners home!"Tia said in a stern yet quiet voice.

"Well...what do you want to do about these trouble makers?"Luna asked in a stern tone.

Tia just sighed as she then magically opened the door and began to walk out with Luna right behind her, as they exited the house they actually heard one of the creatures speak.

"This is going to be hilarious Zach,"The blond one said to the leader.

"Yeah I know, this will teach that big retarded motherfucker to try and look tough,"the lead creature now known as Zach said.

"Dude, he's going to be so pissed, this is perfect payback for yesterday,"the black haired one said.

Finally the pony sisters got sick of these small vandals and made their presence known."What in the name of the elements are you three doing to the owner's house!"Tia questioned loudly, spooking all three kids in the process.

"HOLY SHIT!"The boys exclaimed as All three of them were now looking at the ponies with shock while the two ponies just glared at them and snorted impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Uh...boys? Maybe I'm going crazy but...did one of those horses just fucking talk?"Zach asked, upsetting both sisters in the process.

"Excuse me?! How dare you call us horses you ignorant vile creatures!"Luna snapped as she slapped the leader across the face and tried to attack all three of them, Tia managed to hold her sister back while the two other boys caught Zach who was reeling back from the slap and gripping his face in pain.

"HOLY SHIT! They can talk, Dylan's not just a retard...he's a complete freak!"Zach yelled as he took off running while he still had one hand to his face where Luna hit him.

"Yeah, let's get out of her Doug,"the blond haired boy said to the black haired as he too ran off.

"Yeah fuck this and you freaky mutant talking horses!"The one known as Doug said as he took off.

The two ponies snorted in frustration as they then turned to see what the three boys wrote on the wall and were appalled by what they wrote"_PUSSY BITCH_". The ponies shook their heads and tried to wipe off the paint with their hooves, but the paint didn't go any where, they then just sighed as they started to go back inside.

"I'm sorry sister...I don't know what came over me,"Luna said as she gripped her hoof as it was now a bit sore from slapping the leader."Ow...those creatures sure are tough."

"I agree and I can tell that those creatures were just teenagers, we have yet to meet an adult, It be best not to upset these creatures,"Tia pointed out as she took one last look at what the teens drew on the wall."*sigh*...the owner is not going to be happy about what those three vandals did to his house."

"Indeed...at least we know what creatures we are dealing with, I just hope the owner is a lot nicer than those fowl cretins,"Luna replied.

"So do I Luna...So do I,"Tia solemnly said as they both went back into the house to wait for the owner.

As they went back inside, they chose to go back to the living room and sit on the couches, Fluffy joined them and sat between them as they laid on the couch. Suddenly Tia caught whiff of a unfamiliar, yet very nice fragrance, she turned to the smell's direction only to look at her sister. She then rose an eye brow as she then sniffed at Luna's coat and mane.

"Luna?...what kind of scent are you wearing? I don't recognize it,"Tia asked.

"I do not know, but you have the same exact fragrance coming off you a well,"Luna replied as she sniffed her sister and rubbed at her freshly cleaned coat."Sister...I think we were bathed last night."

"Well...I do feel clean, we certainly smell clean, the owner must be a kind soul to do all this for us,"Tia pointed out.

"And I do like this fragrance, I hope we can find a way to repay these creatures,"Luna said as she laid back to after an hour of waiting they started to get bored and finally Luna took interest in the strange technology around them.

"Tia?...what are all these strange devices?"Luna asked as she tapped at the lit up fish tank in curiosity.

"I do not know, but I wouldn't recommend tapping on that Luna, that thing looks like its made of glass, and its full of water and fish,"Tia warned, making Luna lay back on the couch gently as she rubbed her bad wing.

She then turned to see the remote to the TV and finally got curious once again as she sniffed at it."I wonder what this little device does?"Luna said as she then tapped the remote, turning the TV on.

"Luna! What did you do?!"Tia exclaimed in a panic.

"I do not know,"Luna said as they watched the TV come on and immediately go to the news, It began talking about the weather while the two ponies rose an eyebrow to the strange machine and walked over to sniff it."What a strange yet magnificent piece of machinery, please strange device...tell us more,"Luna said with interest to the TV as she walked back and chose to watch the TV.

Tia also joined her back on the couch as she began to watch the strange machine with great curiosity while the cat yawned and went to sleep."This certainly is a strange place, but it is certainly interesting as well,"Tia said as they watched the television.

**YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO FAR? REVIEW AND SUCH IF YOU DO**

**NEXT TIME, DYLAN MEETS THE SISTERS . **

**JUST NO JUDGEMENT PLEASE**.


	3. Chapter 2:Dylan Meets the Sisters

Chapter 2:Dylan Meets the Sisters

For over an hour the two horned and winged ponies known as Tia and Luna were laying on the couch watching the TV in fascination over the astounding piece of technology, they continued to watch the news as it trailed from things such as parades, weather and crimes that were taking place all over the world. The sisters manage to absorb all this info they learned from the news before realizing that they had actually been watching the TV for over an hour. Tia looked at the table where the small device that controlled the TV was, but she didn't know how to control it, she then turned to her sister who was the one that turned it on.

"Luna, I think we have had enough of watching this machine, we have been watching it for over an hour now,"Tia said as she levitated the remote and fumbled with it, but couldn't figure it out."Um...how did you work this thing?"

"It's simple Tia, I believe it was the red button that turned it on so..."Luna started as she took the remote and tapped the red button on the remote, turning off the TV gradually."There you have it, the machine is off, but it was certainly interesting."

"I would agree, but it felt like the machine almost had me hypnotized into watching it,"Tia explained as she rubbed her head in exhaustion.

"Well...you did say we were watching it for over an hour now, I would hope that it doesn't hypnotize us,"Luna said as she continued to pet Fluffy the cat who was sleeping peacefully between the two sisters."Tia?...could I tell you something?"

"Of course sister, we can talk about anything,"Tia said with a smile as he scooted closer to her sister and levitated the cat to the top of the couch without disturbing it.

"I honestly would have thought there would have at least been one of these creatures home, but...the only one that's here is this cat,"Luna said gesturing to the cat.

"Yes...I would have thought that too, but remember what I said earlier...some tragedies have taken place in this house, I fear we won't be seeing many of these creatures,"Tia solemnly said as she looked to the urn and pictures on the tall cabinet.

"That's...unfortunate,"Luna said as she solemnly looked at the photos, she then smiled."I do hope we could at least see that big creature in the photos...I don't know about you, but I actually think he's kind of cute."

"Goodness Luna!...you have taken a liking to him too?"Tia questioned.

"Perhaps, and I'm guessing that you are interested in him as well, he does have a certain...attractive allure,"Luna said as she looked at the one photo of Dylan in it."I would even dare say that he's...handsome."

"I can't argue with you on that one Luna,"Tia said with a chuckle as she also looked at the photo of Dylan.

Suddenly they then heard a strange roar coming from outside the house, they turned their heads as the cat suddenly woke up and rushed to the door meowing. Both ponies went to the window that gave them a perfect view of the parking lot, and looked out to see a large black machine making the roaring sound as it moved close to the house and came to a stop right next to a green machine that was a little like the black machine. The roar of the machine stopped and the door to the machine suddenly opened, and with it, Dylan Stone immerged from it, making the sisters eyes widened with surprise.

"Oh my goodness!...its the large one...he looks a lot bigger than he did in the pictures,"Luna exclaimed quietly as both sisters observed him.

"I agree...and he definitely looks strong from the looks of it,"Tia added before they suddenly got startled by the creatures first words.

"WHAT THE FUCK!..."Dylan roared as he walked aggressively towards the wall where the three teens had spray painted the insult."_PUSSY BITCH_...THAT'S REAL FUCKING FUNNY! LETS SEE HOW FUNNY THEY FIND IT WHEN I CALL THEIR PARENTS AND MAKE THEM CLEAN THIS SHIT UP!"

"You alright over there Dylan! Did something happen with them kids again!"Called out an old looking man with a southern accent in his fifties that was living only twenty feet from Dylan's house.

He was about six feet and very skinny with short gray and black hair. He wore sunglasses, along with some jeans and a white shirt, covered by a black and white checkered light jacket. He was waving at Dylan from the porch of his big red brick house with a blue roof and old looking windows and doors.

"Everything's fine Jack, you got nothing to worry about!"Dylan called back as he rushed to the door of his house.

As Dylan made it to the door, Tia and Luna immediately were taken back and spooked by the sudden aggression and chose to hide behind the couch. Luna got down as far as she could till she was hugging the floor, Tia then laid on top of her as if she was serving as a line of defense for her sister. Just as they manage to hide, the angry and hulking Dylan bursted through the door, and slamming it shut in a huff as he looked down to his cat.

"Hey Fluffy...I know daddy's home early, but just wait a minute, I have a call to make!"Dylan said loudly as he rushed over to the kitchen table and pulled out his i phone and began to dial.

He waited as the the phone rang, but as the phone rang the first time, it immediately went to voice mail.

"Hello this is the Benson's residence, we are not here at the moment, leave a message after the beep,"A female voice sounded from the phone, infuriating Dylan as the phone beeped.

"Listen to me Mrs Benson, I know you hung up the phone on purpose so I am going to say what needs to be said,"Dylan said as he then took the phone from his ear and positioned it to his mouth."Your son has vandalized my property...AGAIN! NOW UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO SUE YOUR ASSES AGAIN, YOUR SON AND HIS LITTLE FRIENDS ARE COMING OVER HERE TOMORROW, AND THEY ARE GOING TO CLEAN THAT FUCKING SPRAY PAINT OFF MY WALL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

With the message made, he hung up the phone and laid the phone down on the marble kitchen counter. He then looked around and noticed something, in the sink was the two bowls that were full of salad this morning, but now they were empty. He then realized that the ponies were awake and he slowly began to walk around the house quietly as he searched for the two strange creatures.

"Hello?...I know you two are awake and around here some where...you don't need to be afraid...I won't hurt you,"Dylan said in a gentle voice as he looked around the room.

He was then about to go back to the hallway, but suddenly his cat then rubbed up against his leg gaining his attention in the process. He manage to pet Fluffy before the cat suddenly ran back and jumped up on the couch and directed its attention to the inside of the curved couch. At first Dylan rose an eyebrow to his cat, but he then caught on to his smart little cat as he slowly walked back to the couch and looked over it to see both ponies huddled together with the tall one on top of the smaller one. He sighed as he saw that they were shaken from his loud entry and leaned over the couch and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Ahem...I can see both you...you don't need to be afraid,"Dylan said softly, gaining their attention.

They slowly rose their heads up to see Dylan looking at them, they gradually got up slowly and stood their silently, still shaken from Dylan's freak out. He sighed as he walked around the couch and came face to face with the ponies, even as tall as Tia was, Dylan still easily towered over her, only scaring them even more.

"Its good to see the two of you up and about already,"Dylan said as he looked solemnly at both of them before turning to Luna's wing."I should probably look at that wing...see if its healing properly."

Dylan then leaned in as he gently gripped Luna's wing, at first they both flinched from his large hands reaching to grip Luna's wing, but then they relaxed as Dylan took up the wing gently into his hands and looked it over. He then nodded and smiled as he felt that the wing was already recovering, suddenly Tia chose to speak.

"Thank you...um...are you the one who rescued us?"She asked, making Dylan release Luna's wing and reel back a little in shock that he once again heard the pony talk.

"Um...sir...are you okay?"Luna asked as Dylan sat down to get his thoughts straight from what he was seeing and hearing.

"Just...give me a minute here,"Dylan said as he looked to the ground and rubbed his temples in disbelief before looking back at the two ponies."So...you can talk, at least now I know I wasn't crazy when I heard you talking last night."

"Yes, we do talk...do you not have talking ponies in this world?"Tia questioned.

"No...not at all really, and they definitely don't have horns and wings,"Dylan said as he got his thoughts together."So your obviously not normal ponies, so the question is...who are you?"

"I am princess Celestia, I am a co ruler of Equestria,"Tia said with authority.

"And I am princess Luna, I too am a co ruler of Equestria, we are sisters, and ponies that are known as alicorns, which means we can fly and perform magic,"Luna said with pride.

"Magic huh?...Maybe I could buy the whole flying thing due to you having wings and all, but the magic part...not so much,"Dylan said blankly.

Both alicorns then smiled at each other as they turned to Dylan and concentrated on Fluffy the cat. Fluffy was then suddenly levitated into the air and was placed in the arms of a now very shocked Dylan as he looked upon the ponies with disbelief.

"Do you believe us now?"Celestia asked playfully.

"I...um...I suppose I do,"Dylan said as he put down the cat and gathered his thoughts once more."So...you can do magic and you can fly...that's pretty cool, but...where did you say you came from again?"

"We come from Equestria, and we are its rulers, but I'm guessing we are not in Equestria, are we?..."Luna guessed

"No, your on a planet called earth, my name is Dylan Stone, I'm a human and the owner of this home, and as for your first question, it was me who saved you,"Dylan said as he stood tall.

"Well Dylan...we are eternally grateful for your hospitality and your selfless act of rescuing us from the storm,"Tia said with a small smile.

"And we very much appreciate the lovely salads you made for us, you must be quite the talented chef,"Luna added.

"Thank you...and don't worry about it, It wouldn't have been decent or right for me to have left the two of you out there to freeze,"Dylan said as he scratched his head.

"Yes, I suppose you are right...um, I'm guessing since we are not in our home land, it would be useless to wear our crowns in such a place?"Tia guessed as her and Luna removed their crowns and presented them to Dylan.

"Yeah, probably wouldn't be the best idea, its not like you and your sister can even be seen, let alone be seen with royal attire,"Dylan said as he took the crowns and placed them on the table."Don't worry though, they will be safe right here for you whenever you are ready to leave."

"Indeed...so um...What exactly are humans?"Luna asked with curiosity.

"I'm a human...as you can see, we have almost no hair other than the hair on our heads, we have hands with fingers for gripping things. We have walk on two legs rather than four, and we have feet for walking, and we eat virtually anything from vegetables to meat,"Dylan explained, gaining worried looks from the princesses.

"M-meat?...I mean...your not gonna?..."Tia questioned fearfully as her and Luna started backing up from Dylan.

"Oh no no no not at all! Eating ponies is absolutely appalling and is even illegal, trust me...you ladies have nothing to fear from me,"Dylan said loudly to reassure the ponies.

"Are you sure?"Luna questioned.

"Yes...just relax...*sigh*...I won't hurt you,"Dylan sighed in frustration as he turned from them and walked towards the kitchen.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to offend you,"Luna said as she feared that her and Tia may have offended him.

"Don't worry about..."Dylan solemnly said as he pulled out three cups and placed them on the counter.

He then walked over to the fridge and opened it up, he then pulled out some ice tea and sat it next to the drinks. He didn't notice that Celestia and Luna entered the kitchen and stood next to him as they oddly sniffed at him while he poured tea into the cups. Finally he turned to see them sniffing at him and rose an eyebrow at their odd activity.

"Hey...what are you two doing?"Dylan questioned as he put the tea back in the fridge with the mares still following him.

"Your scent...It is the same scent that we smelled on each other earlier, the one you bathed us with,"Celestia pointed out as she sniffed at Dylan's shirt."I think its a lovely fragrance."

"Um thanks...here some tea, I'll need to change your sisters bandages,"Dylan said as he took some bandages from a medicine cabinet and pulled out some bandages, he then started to walk over to the couch. the sister's took up their cups of tea and followed Dylan to the couch to get checked up on.

As they all sat down on the couch, Luna laid on her side with her broken wing exposed as Dylan then put a hand gently on the exposed side of her belly and began to unwrap the old bandages with the other hand. He then unwrapped the new bandage and spreaded her wing to check on her wing once more, Luna only slightly cringed in pain as he then wrapped her wing up in new bandages and removed his hand from her to let her get up.

"Thank you..."Luna said as she hid a small blush from how gentle he was with her.

"Your welcome..."Dylan said as he pulled out an orange bottle and opened it up, he then dumped out a pill from it and offered it to Luna."Here...it should dull the pain."

Luna nodded and took up the pill and swallowed it, she sighed as her and Tia then sat closer to Dylan, they then chose to strike up another conversation.

"So...I take it that you saw what those three teenagers did to your wall?"Tia questioned while sipping her tea.

"So it was those little shits again,"Dylan said as he sipped his tea before almost slamming his cup down with a bit more fury.

"Yes...we manage to scare the trouble makers off, but we could not stop them from vandalizing your wall...we're sorry,"Luna said solemnly.

"Wait...they saw you?...That's not good, look...no one can see you okay, If they do there is no telling what could happen to the two of you,"Dylan warned as he looked outside with a serious look."Sorry, but we can't risk letting someone see two creatures that are meant to be nothing but myths spotting you."

"We understand your concern and we will respect the rules of your home,"Celestia said while she placed a hoof over her heart to show sincerity.

"Good...glad we understand each other,"Dylan said with a nod.

"Dylan?...could I ask you something?"Luna asked as she tapped her hooves together with curiosity."Where is the rest of your family?...we both saw in those photos over there that you had a family, are they all out somewhere?"

"I...I'd rather not talk about it, lets just change the subject and not talk about that any more,"Dylan said sternly as he turned from both ponies and took up the remote to watch TV.

Suddenly all three of them heard a noise coming from outside the house, the noise sounded a bit like the roar that came off Dylan's truck as it pulled into the drive way. Dylan was the first one to get up and go over to the window to see, he looked through the window and saw a blue convertible Chevy Camaro pull into his drive way and park right behind the jaguar. He frowned and nodded as he recognized the car and immediately rushed to the door.

"Who is it Dylan?"Luna asked.

"Its Zach Benson's dad, and I can see the little shit in the front seat, I'm going out there to see what's going on, you two stay here and stay hidden,"Dylan said as he made it to the door.

"Are you sure? You don't need to do this alone,"Tia pointed out.

"Trust me...I'd rather do it alone then let you two see what I'm about to do,"Dylan said as he went outside, leaving the mares to remain in the house and hope for the best.

**THE SAVIOR HAS BEEN MET, KEEP REVIEWING, I LIKE THE REVIEWS I'M GETTING,**

** NEXT TIME THE MARES GET TO SEE AND LEARN A LITTLE ABOUT DYLAN, **

**STAY PONY FRIENDS.**


	4. Chapter 3:Settling In

Chapter 3:Settling In

As Dylan stormed out of his house and waited on the porch, Mr Benson had finally got out of his car and walked over to confront Dylan. He was about five foot eleven, he was slightly skinny, he had black hair and brown eyes, and was currently wearing a casual blue suit, while Celestia and Luna watched from the window, Mr Benson walked up and stood almost face to face with Dylan, but Dylan easily towered over him as the two men stared each other down.

"Mr Stone?..."Mr Benson questioned in a formal tone.

"Yeah?...What do you want?"Dylan questioned back without breaking eye contact with Mr Benson.

"Well...first off...I know about the little issue that occurred last night,"Mr Benson said in the same tone.

"Yeah, and to top it all off, today your son and his friends spray painted this all over my wall while I was at work!"Dylan replied loudly as he gestured to the wall that still had the profanity on it.

"Yes well...unfortunately you have no proof, besides...that's not what I'm here to talk about,"Mr Benson said with a slight growl.

"Well unless he's here to clean this shit off the wall! we have nothing to talk about!"Dylan replied loudly.

"Oh we do have something talk about sir, for starters...do you have ponies around here?!"Mr Benson questioned.

Dylan's eyes widened a bit at the question and he turned to see the two mares watching the whole event unfold between them and saw that they were getting scared. He then turned back to Mr Benson and continued to glare at him.

"No...why are we suddenly talking about ponies?"Dylan questioned.

"Because...Zack told me that him and his friends were attacked by two ponies, on YOUR property!"Mr Benson said loudly.

"Okay...first off! They have no business being on my property in the first place! And second, unfortunately you have no proof!"Dylan smartly said as he gave Mr Benson a sly smile.

"Alright smart ass, I'll give you props for that,"Mr Benson said with a bit of shame."It's just a shame your mother couldn't have taught you some better manners before she died, she was always the more reasonable one."

With those words said, while Zack laughed his head off in the car, Celestia and Luna gasped in shock at what they just heard, they could not believe any pony or any one would go as low as to insult ones dead mother. Dylan had just stood there clenching his fist and teeth in pain from the mans words, finally he began to lose it as he began to shove the man back to his car.

"OKAY...LISTEN HERE YOU MOTHER FUCKER, FIRST OFF, MY MOTHER NEVER LIKED YOU OR YOUR FUCKING FAMILY! SECOND, YOU HAVE THE MOST IGNORANT AND PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A FAMILY I HAVE EVER SEEN! AND FINALLY, DON'T EVER BRING MY MOM UP IN CONVERSATION LIKE THAT AGAIN!"Dylan roared as he shoved Mr Benson against his car, scaring his son in the process.

"Well...at least I still have a family,"Mr Benson said in a smart alack tone before foolishly shoving Dylan away.

At that moment, Dylan finally snapped. He walked back over and punched the man three times directly in the nose, breaking it instantly. He then delivered a left hook across the mans face before putting him in a head lock and slamming Mr Benson against the wall of his house as they then fell down together, crashing into the gravel drive way, kicking up stones as they fought. While Zack hid in the car, Tia and Luna panicked from the sudden violence and chose not to watch as they went back to the couch closing their eyes and covering their ears so they couldn't hear it or watch it any more. Dylan now had Mr Benson in a choke hold while blood leaked out the man's nose, finally Dylan chose to finish it. He then suddenly got to his feet, picked Mr Benson up and then body slam the man hard into the ground kicking up a cloud of dust and gravel stones while also knocking the wind out of Mr Benson, he then straddled and pinned the man down and gave him a furious and angry look while Mr Benson just looked at Dylan with pure fear and pain.

"SO!...ARE YOU DONE?!"Dylan yelled, gaining a nod from Mr Benson as blood from his nose began to cover the mans face."Is your son and his friends going to clean that shit off my wall now?!"

"Yes..."Mr Benson replied fearfully.

"Good...they can show up by tomorrow, or I can charge them with vandalism, it's your call,"Dylan said as he got off Mr Benson, helped him up and then shove him towards his car."Now get the fuck off my property and don't you ever come back!"

Mr Benson just stumbled and shook as he slowly made his way back to his car while wiping blood off his face, he got back in as his son rose back into his seat and sat back in fear when he saw the state his father was in. Mr Benson then backed out and speeded off, leaving the tense Dylan to relax and take in what just happened. He sighed as he turned around and went back inside, as he went inside he saw that Celestia and Luna were sitting on the table with their hooves over their ears and were once again a bit shaken. He then walked back to the couch and stood in front of them as they opened their eyes to see him, they then removed their hooves from their ears slowly as Dylan began to speak.

"I'm sorry you two had to see that..."Dylan said as he kicked off his shoes and sat back on the couch with them.

"Oh...that's quite alright, we understand what you did, we just can't believe the man was so rude to you...and he said such awful things,"Celestia said with concern.

"You two obviously don't see much violence where you come from do you?"Dylan questioned as he started to chuckle.

"Well...not really, I mean we do have our share of enemies that we must fight to stop, but we have never actually seen violence of such intensity before,"Luna admitted.

"Well trust me, there are times where I fight like that all the time with stupid people,"Dylan said as he looked out the window and sighed.

"And...It doesn't bother you?"Luna asked with concern.

"Not in the least,"Dylan said as he once again looked upon Luna's wing."You know...I think that wing will heal within the next week, when it does...that's when you two should be on your way."

The two sisters looked at each other with confusion, which then turned to sad looks as they nodded to each other before turning back to Dylan.

"Well...there's a bit of a problem with that,"Celestia said solemnly a she looked down at the rug with shame.

"Oh?...and what would that be?"Dylan questioned with a raised eye brow.

"We have tried to go back to our world, but for some reason...we can't seem to go home, we fear that we may be stuck here,"Luna said solemnly as she then looked upon Dylan with almost pleading like eyes.

Knowing this now, Dylan gave them a solemn look and went deep into his thoughts, he then sighed as he looked at them with a small smile.

"Well...I suppose...you two could stay here, at least until you find a way home that is,"Dylan said a he stood up and grabbed his shoes.

"R-really?...you...you wouldn't mind us being here?"Luna asked while maintaining her pleading look.

"I suppose not, but know this...you may be princesses in your lands, but here...you two are nothing but strangers, so If you want to stay here, you'll have to do what I say and follow my rules of the house,"Dylan said sternly.

"Of course...If it means that we have a place to stay for now, we will respect and honor your rules sir,"Celestia said as she sighed in relief.

"Good...you two can stay in my parents bedroom, but just don't touch anything in there, and definitely don't touch anything over there,"Dylan said as he pointed to the cabinet that held up the small shrine of his parents."Another thing, if you need anything just come to me, and if you must stretch your legs and you wings, do it at night or early in the morning so you are not seen."

"Of course Mr Stone...and thank you so much for offering us a place to stay, we only wish that we could find a way to repay you for all the kindness you have given us!"Luna said excitedly as she then hugged Dylan tightly with gratitude.

"Don't mention it,"Dylan said as he stood their taking the hug without returning the favor, he then parted from Luna's hug and began to walk back to his bedroom with his shoes in his hand.

"Wait...where are you going?"Celestia asked.

"I'm going back to change out of this outfit and to get some comfy clothes, then I'm getting a shower,"Dylan said as he went into his bedroom and then came out with a fresh white t shirt and some grey sweat pants."If your still hungry, there's a bowl of fruit on the kitchen counter."

Dylan then went into the bathroom and started up the shower as he then closed the door behind him, leaving the mares alone once again. They sighed and turned to see the bowl of fruit on the counter and magically levitated two apples from it, and brought the apples over to be eaten. As they ate their apples, they then began to talk once more.

"He's awfully nice...a bit temper sided, but still very nice,"Luna said as she took a bite of her apple.

"Can't argue with you on that Luna, and it was awfully nice of him to let us stay here, but...I can't help but suddenly feel worried for him,"Celestia said as she looked over to the bathroom where Dylan was showering.

"I feel that way too, I can feel that he has great depression pent up inside him, It may have something to do with what the other human was saying about his mother earlier,"Luna said solemnly.

"You may be right Luna, but for now let us leave it alone, we don't want to provoke him like that foolish human from earlier did,"Celestia said as she finished her apple and threw it in the trash.

"Of course sister...we can worry about him another time,"Luna said as she finished her apple and threw it away as well.

Finally after a good twenty minutes, Dylan emerged out of the shower in his shirt and sweat pants, along with a white towel wrapped around his hair. As he walked through the hall way and into the kitchen, he saw the two mares smiling at him and waving at him. He sighed as he then walked over to them and picked up a remote.

"Do you two like music?"Dylan asked.

"Yes...we do like a little music,"Celestia answered with a smile.

"Then in that case, we can listen to some music while I get dinner started...geez...I can't believe its already five o clock,"Dylan said as he started up the music system and place the remote on the table as he walked out to the kitchen as a song began to play.

(**Train - 50 Ways to Say Goodbye**)

As the song played, Dylan went to the fridge and pulled out a jar of tomato sauce, along with a pound of beef meat. He then pulled out a pan, placed it on the ceramic stove that was now turned on and dropped the meat on the pan as it began to cook while he gave it a good stir. He then pulled out a big pot from one cabinet and filled it with water, he placed it on the stove and it immediately began to boil. While it boiled, he pulled out a box of long noodles and dumped all the noodles into the pot. After a good thirty minutes, the meat was completely cooked, and he immediately picked up the jar of tomato sauce and poured it all over the meat and stirred it again. Finally as he finished stirring the meat and sauce, he turned to his noodles and saw that they were completely soft. He stirred them one last time, before he pulled out a strainer and placed it in the sink, he then brought the pot of noodles over and dumped them into the strainer to drain the water out. Finally when the water was completely drained out, he took the noodles and put them back into the pot before bringing it back to the stove, when he placed the pot on the stove, he then took the pan with the sauce and meat in it, and dumped it all in, he then began to stir the entire mix until he finally had made some spaghetti.

As he sighed at a job well done on making dinner, he turned to see to his surprise, that the two princesses were dancing to the music. To another surprise, he actually began to laugh with joy at the two sisters as he walked over to the coffee table and took up the remote to the sound system. As the music was ending, he took one last look at the two alicorns and chuckled as he finally turned the music off, immediately putting an end to the princesses dancing.

"Alright you two, as much as I enjoyed all the dancing you two were doing, I made dinner, you don't need to eat it, but I must warn you...it has meat in it,"Dylan said as the princesses smiled at him.

"Oh...do not worry, we can handle that,"Celestia said as she then magically levitated three plates out of the cabinet and placed them on the table.

Luna on the other hand levitated the pot full of spaghetti and put three plate fulls of it on the plates. She then suddenly levitated all the meat from two of the three plates and placed them back into the pot. She then tipped it off by levitating three forks and napkins on the table, Dylan just stood there with amazement as the two sisters smiled at him.

"Well now...I guess that solves that problem,"Dylan said with a chuckle as they all walked to the table.

While Dylan sat at the table, Tia and Luna chose to stand as they got their first experience of a human home cooked meal. As they both took their first bite of the spaghetti, their mouths along with their faces lit up as they then began to chow down. Dylan just ate his food silently, due to the fact that he was too use to his food to care. As they all finished quickly, the two sisters licked their lips in satisfaction with the meal.

"My goodness Dylan...that was a splendid meal!"Tia exclaimed.

"Splendid would be an understatement, It was magnificent!"Luna added.

"Thanks...at least you two appreciate my cooking, folks at where I work don't even look at me or smile when I make them their food...they don't even tip the waiters or waitresses,"Dylan said as he took all their plates and placed them in the sink, along with the dirty pot and pan.

Dylan then began to yawn as he saw that it was only six thirty, but his body was tired and telling him to get some rest.

"Look...I'm going to turn in and get some sleep, I know its early, but If you two get tired...my parent's bedroom is always open to you,"Dylan said as he yawned and began to walk back to his bedroom.

As he walked through the hall way, he then heard the two of them following him and turned to see them giving him small smiles.

"Good night..."Luna said in a gentle voice, gaining a sigh from Dylan.

"Yeah...good night,"Dylan said softly as he went back to his bedroom to go to bed, only to find Fluffy laying there waiting for him.

As Luna and Tia peeked in to see him, they blushed with embarrassment as Dylan stripped down to his boxers, showing off his enormous, yet evenly toned body in front of them as well as the ten inch bulge they could see in his boxers. They managed to stop looking and tried to end their blush by rushing into the parent's room, while they giggled slightly. Luna quickly jumped in, but then went under the covers slowly so she wouldn't hurt her wing any more, while Celestia casually got into bed and laid next to her sister still blushing at what they just saw.

"Well...That was...quite a sight,"Luna said as she did her best to hide her blush.

"Indeed...he is quite the stallion...for a human that is,"Tia concluded as she sighed.

They then laid there for a solid half an hour as they finally manage to calm down and stop blushing, they both then sighed as they could hear Dylan sleeping peacefully.

"He's asleep you know,"Luna pointed out while Celestia was now half asleep.

"Yes...he sure is, and we should be too my sister,"Celestia said as she yawned and went to sleep.

"Yes...we should,"Luna said solemnly as she looked out the bedroom door and heard Dylan sleeping before going to bed herself.

**BOY...I'M HAVING FUN WITH THIS STORY, HOPE YOU ARE.**

**KEEP ON READING MY FRIENDS.**


	5. Chapter 4:Painful Dream, Calming Morning

Chapter4:Painful Dream, Calming Morning

**DYLAN'S DREAM**

Dylan once again found himself deep in his dreams, he found himself floating in a dark and light blue void surrounded by stars that sparkled and glimmered with the with the blue void like the most beautiful of night skies. He looked around the place, but saw nothing but darkness and stars, suddenly he saw five figures standing only ten feet from him. He began to walk towards the figures as one of them finally took form of a woman, she was about five foot nine, had long blond hair and brown eyes, she also wore a long white gown and glowed bright white as she began to smile at him.

"M-mom?..."Dylan said in a shaky voice as tears suddenly streamed down his cheeks.

"Hello son...are you still living your life?"The woman asked in a happy and angelic tone.

"I-I'm trying mom...but its so hard to live alone, I-I still have no one...I wanna end it so badly,"Dylan said through his sobs."I wanna be with all of you...up in heaven."

"Don't die Dylan, your the only family we have left alive,"Said a young boy who formed right next to the woman.

He was about ten years old, he had brown hair like Dylan's, he also had the same eyes as Dylan. He was about four foot tall and wore overalls. Dylan's tears only flowed more freely as he looked to the child as he recognized him instantly.

"Michael..."Dylan breathed out as he dropped to his knees and hugged the boy tightly."Oh Mike...my little brother, I-I miss you so much."

The little boy only hugged him and sighed, while three more people formed. Two of them were two little girls that were six year old twins that looked just like his mother, and even had the same gowns. The other was a man that was almost as tall as Dylan and even looked almost exactly liked him, only difference was that the man was no where near as built as Dylan.

"Stephanie? Samantha?...dad?"Dylan questioned as he got off his knees and began to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Yes son...we're all here, like your mother said...we will always be here...for you Dylan,"His dad said as he hugged Dylan before suddenly disappearing.

"Dad?...where did you go?...DAD?"Dylan called out in a panic.

"Please big brother...please live for us...please don't give up on life,"Both girls said as they suddenly vanished as well.

"What the...mom...what's going on?"Dylan questioned fearfully as his little brother then vanished.

"We have to go now son...remember...don't give up on life...we will always be there for you,"The mother said softly with a smile as she floated away and began to disappear.

"Mom?...no please...don't leave me!"Dylan called out as his mother disappeared in a bright flash of light, while also snapping Dylan out of his dream, completely unaware that a certain SOME PONY had been listening in on his dream.

**END OF DREAM**

Dylan once again awoke in his bed drenched in sweat as he sprung up from his bed and panted heavily as his cat immediately got up and meowed at him, drawing his attention to him.

"Oh...good morning Fluffy...hope I didn't scare you again,"Dylan said as he once again rubbed his eyes to discover that he had once again cried in his sleep."Goddammit...not again."

He took one look at the family photos on the dresser before almost breaking down again. Luckily he manage not to cry and slowly get out of bed, he put on some grey sweat pants and a white shirt on due to the fact that he did not have work today and quietly walked out to the living room so he wouldn't disturb the two ponies that appeared to be resting peacefully in his parent's bedroom.

Meanwhile after thirty minutes, Celestia was the first one to awake to the sounds of birds chirping and the radiant sunshine shining through the window right above the bed, it shined so bright that it melted the snow a bit. She yawned and smiled at the new day as she rolled over and turned to her sister Luna, only to discover that tears were being shed from Luna's eyes, Celestia began to worry for her sister and started shaking Luna until she gradually awoke as well and suddenly sprang up from the bed in shock.

"Luna?...are you okay?"Celestia asked, while wrapping a wing around her little sister.

"Oh...sorry about that Tia I was just...I did something...that I really had no business doing, but I'm glad I did in a way,"Luna said as she wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks, she then began to stare solemnly into the hallway once again.

"Luna?...what did you do?"Celestia questioned.

"I...I listened to the dreams of our new friend, I did not go as far as to enter his mind, but I did hear many things in his mind that were very painful to hear,"Luna said as she turned her solemn look to Celestia.

"Luna!...you know you should not be spying into dreams like that, that is a complete violation of our new friends privacy!"Celestia exclaimed as she released Luna from her wing.

"I know...I had no right to spy on him, but Tia, what I heard was terrible,"Luna said in a sad tone, changing Celestia's tone and feelings towards her.

"Then what is it Luna? What did you see?...You can tell me,"Celestia said as she gave Luna a small yet understanding smile smile.

"Tia I think he lost his entire..."Suddenly before Luna could finish her sentence, they were suddenly interrupted by music that was playing out in the living room.

They looked at each other and quickly got out of bed, and put their horse shoes and necklace's back on. They then quietly walked out of the room and walked slower while keeping their heads low as they heard the music get louder.

(**Christina Perri - A Thousand Years)**

As they sneaked into the living room, they could finally see Dylan in the chair of the couch wiping tears from his eyes and drinking a glass of tea. He was listening to the music play as he held the remote in one hand while he carried something else in the other hand. It was a strange object to the sisters, it appeared to be made of mainly metal, except for the wooden handle, it was curved and appeared to have a small barrel like chamber with six holes in it, and a muzzle almost as big as Celestia's horn. As the mares got closer to Dylan, they could see Fluffy on his lap sleeping, Dylan then suddenly turned his head to look at the weird object in his hand and began to shed more tears as his hand shook and he began to slowly turn the muzzle of the object towards his head.

"Dylan?..."Luna said, spooking Dylan and Fluffy in the process.

Dylan quickly looked at the object in his hand and quickly placed it in a small compartment in the couch and turned off the music while Fluffy got up and jumped off his lap. He then immediately got up, quickly dried his eyes and looked behind him to see the mares giving him worried looks, he sighed as he set the remote on the coffee table.

"Good morning..."Dylan said quietly as he looked down to them with a straight face.

"Um...good morning Dylan, did you sleep well?"Celestia asked curiously.

"Yeah...like a baby,"Dylan said blankly as he went around the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Believe me Tia, his sleeping was anything but well, I'll talk to you about it later,"Luna whispered, gaining a nod from Celestia as she then looked to Dylan."That was quite some beautiful music, do you listen to it much?"

"Only during a certain time...Are you two hungry?"Dylan asked solemnly as he pulled out a carton of eggs, a stick of butter, and some milk."I'm off work today, so at least I can watch after you two for today."

"Well...we really don't mean to be a bother,"Luna said solemnly, gaining a look from Dylan.

"Don't worry...your not a bother,"Dylan said in the same tone.

He then threw some butter on a pan and placed it on an already heated up stove. He watched the butter melt as he began to mix three eggs in a small measuring cup along with some salt and pepper. He then poured a little bit of milk in with the eggs and mixed it again before pouring the mix into the pan. He then pulled out a spatula and began to stir up the eggs as they quickly began to harden, then after a few minutes, he turned the burner off and took three plates out of a cabinet and gave the eggs one more stir before taking up the pan and putting a fair amount of eggs on each plate. He placed two of the plates on the table at the edge of the kitchen along with two forks, while he carried his own plate full of eggs and a fork in one hand.

"Here...there's your plates...I'm going to eat in the living room,"Dylan said in a calm voice as he walked passed the two mares and went into the living room.

"Okay...thank you for the breakfast,"Luna said with a small smile.

"Yes...thank you Dylan...the eggs certainly smell good,"Celestia said as her and Luna walked over and took up their forks with their magic.

They started off eating slowly as they took in the eggs incredible taste, the eggs were fluffy and chewy, and yet full of consistency. They then began to wolf down the eggs and were finished in only a matter of seconds. With their breakfast eaten, they slowly levitated the plates into the sink and wiped their mouths off with a paper towel. They then turned to the living room to see Dylan quietly eating as he then turned on the big machine that they both watched yesterday. They both looked at each other and smiled before turning back to Dylan.

"You know...we kind of watched a few things on that strange device, and it was quite fascinating,"Celestia said as her and Luna walked over to Dylan.

"But we have to be honest...It almost felt like the machine was hypnotizing us or something, what do you call this incredible machine?"Luna asked, gaining a chuckle from Dylan as he turned to them.

"Don't worry, it won't hypnotize you, Its called a TV, it shows you all kind of crazy and entertaining things, both real and fake, Its a form of entertainment in today's society, all you have to do is turn it on and watch whatever comes on...or you can change the channel, whatever floats your boat,"Dylan explained as he changed the channel.

He was now watching a show that had pictures of men in blue uniforms taking down another man and putting him in a white wheeled machine much like Dylan's machines, only it had flashing lights on top of it.

"So...what are you watching now?"Celestia asked.

"Cops..."Dylan replied as he turned to them.

"What is cops?"Luna asked.

"It's a series about these guys called police men, and we actually get to see them drive around and uphold the law where ever they go, this is all real things going on out there,"Dylan explained.

"So...these police men are like our royal guards, that is exactly what they do,"Luna pointed out.

"I guess you could put it that way,"Dylan said as he turned back to the TV.

Celestia and Luna looked at each other and then looked back to Dylan. They then stood on their hind legs and reached over the couch, placing their hooves on Dylan's shoulders. They then began to massage Dylan's shoulders, making him slowly turn to them as he sighed and closed his eyes in sudden relief.

"What are you two doing?"Dylan questioned while still feeling completely relaxed.

"We can tell that you are awfully tense at the moment, and we should at least find a way to start repaying you for your kindness in taking us into your home,"Celestia said as she rubbed Dylan's tense right shoulder with both hooves.

"So please relax...and do not worry, you'll feel much better in no time,"Luna said as she went deeper into massaging his left shoulder, she then suddenly nuzzled the side of his face making him blush slightly before feeling completely calm and even a bit happy inside.

But suddenly Dylan reached his limit and felt a bit uncomfortable with the sudden attention he was getting.

"Okay I'm done...you don't need to massage me any more,"Dylan said as he quickly sat up in his chair while the sisters removed their hooves from his shoulders and were shocked by his sudden reel back."If you two want...you can sit right next to me, and we can watch some TV."

"Okay...I suppose we could enjoy a little more of this TV,"Celestia said as her and Luna walked around the couch and sat on the long parts of the couch right next to Dylan.

Fluffy had once again walked up and joined all three of them on the couch, he got into Dylan's lap and once again went to sleep while Dylan and the ponies sat back to enjoy some good old fashion cops.

For a few long hours and it was now ten o'clock, they had watched many episodes of cops taking suspects down town and locking them up for their crimes, there were parts that Dylan needed to point out for them, but for the most part, they enjoyed themselves.

"So they will actually kill the suspect?"Luna questioned with a bit of shock.

"Only if the suspect is trying to take their life, or is in possession of a dangerous weapon, trust me...whatever go's on in your world, it pales in comparison to what goes on in this world every day,"Dylan explained.

"And these...drug dealers, they seem to be very bad criminals right?"Celestia asked.

"Yup, they're actually one of the worst crooks in the world, next to murderers, rapist, pedophiles, terrorism...I think drug dealing at least makes number five in the top five worst crimes in my book,"Dylan explained while he smiled at the mares interest in the TV.

"I agree with you...how exactly do you handle living in such a world?"Celestia asked with concern.

Dylan suddenly stopped smiling and stared solemnly out the window into the sky, he then trailed his sight to the compartment in the couch, finally he looked to the two mares.

"You know...I honestly have no clue at all,"Dylan answered solemnly as he turned back to the TV.

Suddenly, Dylan turned off the TV and listen closely, he started hearing what sounded like bicycle tires rolling up his gravel drive way. He stood up and walked to the window, and to his surprise, he saw none other than Zack Benson and his two friends parking their bicycles and walking up to the door of his house. Dylan began to laugh wickedly as he turned from the window and walked to the door still laughing to himself.

"What is it Dylan?"Luna asked.

"It's Zack Benson and his little friends, they better be here to clean up the mess they made yesterday, because if their not...all hell is going to break loose for them,"Dylan said as he rush to the door.

As he opened the door, he could see that Zack was about to knock on the door, but was then taken back when Dylan was already waiting for them and stood there with his friends completely bundled up even when it wasn't that cold out.

"So...are you boys here to clean that graffiti off the wall? You better be,"Dylan warned with a wicked smile.

"Yes...we're here to clean up the paint,"Zack said forcefully while his friends remained quiet.

"Good because..."As Dylan was about to finish, he turned to see three buckets with soap, water and sponges in them right behind him.

He rose an eyebrow to the buckets and then turned to see Celestia and Luna smiling and winking at him as they gestured to the buckets. Dylan caught on and winked back while also giving them a thumbs up, he then picked up all three buckets with his right hand and presented them to the teens, and gave one bucket to each of them.

"Here are the buckets, now get to work!"Dylan commanded firmly as he walked out with the boys.

"Oh come on man, couldn't we wait until spring when its warmer and we're not freezing our balls off?"Begged the blond haired kid.

"Shut up Brandon,"Zack blankly said.

"And the answer is no! Get to work...right...now!"Dylan ordered sternly.

The boys sighed in frustration as they walked over to the wall and began to clean up their mess, while the two sisters chuckled to themselves from the window at the bad karma the three boys were now experiencing.

**FIRST OFF, IN CASE I DID A BAD JOB ON THE DESCRIPTION, LET ME POINT OUT **

**THAT THE OBJECT THAT WAS IN DYLAN'S HAND WAS A ****GUN****, 48, MAGNUM REVOLVER, **

**MY STEP DAD HAS THE SAME TYPE OF WEAPON LEGALLY! KEEP REVIEWING AND STAYING PONY.**

**WARNING:ABOUT TO GET CRAZY NEXT CHAPTER**


	6. Chapter 5:A Dangerous World

Chapter 5:A Dangerous World

Dylan Stone was now having the time of his life as he stood tall like a drill Sargent, while he watched Zack Benson and his two friends, Doug and Brandon as they were cleaning up what they spray painted yesterday. While Dylan chuckled to himself in joy, Celestia and Luna were also giggling to themselves as they watched from a window. The teens groaned whined as they put their backs into it to scrub the paint off, finally Dylan broke the silence.

"Come on, its not going to kill you!"Dylan said loudly with a smirk on his face.

"This is total bullshit, just so you know,"Zack said as he stopped scrubbing to glare at Dylan.

"Did I say stop?...I don't think I did?"Dylan questioned, making Zack sigh as he got back to scrubbing."So tell me boys...Is this joke of yours funny now?...It sure as hell doesn't look like it is."

"Seriously dude up yours!..."Brandon said fiercely.

"Yeah, and you know what...its still funny!"Doug said without looking at Dylan.

"Shut up and keep working before I just kick your asses!"Dylan warned as he stood their with his arms crossed."Oh by the way...you missed a spot."

As Dylan pointed out the spot, the boys kept on scrubbing, as they finished, they began to get really cold from the weather as it began to flurry, and the soapy water they were using was not helping them one bit. As they all stopped scrubbing to rub their cold hands, Zack looked up and to his shock, he once again saw Celestia and Luna through the window laughing at him

"HOLY SHIT!...Its them! I see them! Those horses!"Zack shouted frantically as he pointed to the window as the two sister hid once more.

"What the hell are you talking about?...Just get back to work,"Dylan commanded.

"You can't lie to me asshole, I saw those same horses we saw yesterday, and that blue horse is one that hit me!"Zack accused.

"Yeah!...we all saw them!"Doug added.

"You boys are just messed up in the head, now are you going to clean up the rest of the paint, or are you going to keep going off like a band of crack heads?"Dylan questioned.

"Whatever we know what we saw, we know you got HORSES around here,"Zack said with a sly smile as him and his friends finished scrubbing off the paint."Do you even know how to take care of a ...HORSE?"

"I took plenty of health classes when I was in high school before I graduated, something I doubt you three will ever do,"Dylan said with a smirk.

Suddenly he heard the door shake a bit and turned to it to see some sort of struggle going on inside between the two sisters. It looked like Celestia was holding onto Luna while Luna looked incredibly angry and was struggling to open the door. Dylan saw this and chose to end this quickly as he turned back to see the boys were finished.

"See... now that wasn't so bad, now get the hell out of here...now!"Dylan commanded, but the boys stayed put and slyly smiled.

"Are you sure there's no horses around here?"Zack asked.

"YES!...NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! AND STOP WITH ALL THE HORSE TALK!"Dylan demanded as he began to get frustrated with the teens.

"Fine..."Zack said as him and his friends walked back to their backs and picked them up, suddenly Zack turned around."Hey...this is hypothetical, but...If you should see that blue horse, tell her I said...GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU HORSE!"

With that powerful shout, the door to the house suddenly swung open and out came Luna with Celestia right behind her.

"SISTER NO! DON'T HURT THEM!"Celestia yelled, but her yell fell on deaf ears.

Luna suddenly rushed over and quickly tackled the spooked Zack to the ground, while his friends only jumped back in great fear and shock. Luna began to hit the Zack with a flurry of hooves to the face while Zack manage to block by covering up his face with his arms.

"GET OFF ME YOU BITCH!"Zack roared as he manage to grab Luna's hooves.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME A HORSE YOU IGNORANT CRETIN!"Luna yelled.

Suddenly Luna found herself getting overpowered by the teen as he manage to roll her over and pin her. Celestia began to panic as she ran to her sisters aid, only to suddenly get tackled by Doug and Brandon, but as the two boys were about to start hitting her, Dylan stormed over and picked both kids up by their necks and manage to throw them to their bikes.

"Oh thank you!... My sister!"Celestia exclaimed as they both turned to see Luna pinned down and suddenly take a blow to the face.

That made Dylan crazy as he rushed over and viciously punched the kid in the back of his head, making him let go of Luna and grip his head in sudden pain. He then picked Zack up and slammed him against the wall of his house and held him high in the air as he glared at the injured kid, while Celestia helped her sister to her hooves and pulled her over out of harms way.

"Okay asshole...you happy now...you see them, now get off my property and do not tell a soul about these two, If you do...I will not hesitate to blow your fucking head off next time I see you, you think I won't?...try me,"Dylan growled as he drop the kid and shoved him towards his friends as he began to cry."Now get the fuck off my property all of you!"

Zack didn't bother getting on his bike, he merely picked his bike up and walked with it as he held his throbbing head with one hand while he walked with his friends, still crying from the whole ordeal. Dylan then sighed as he gave a serious look to the two mares who were hugging each other, Dylan then walked over with a new bone to pick with the sisters.

"Its okay Luna, its over now...shhhh,"Celestia said as she held a sobbing Luna in her fore arms.

Suddenly she saw Dylan coming over with a very disappointed look as he stood over them with his arms cross and tapping his foot.

"Please...she didn't mean to, they were calling us a very bad name that should never be uttered in our world, she was just-"Celestia started before getting interrupted.

"Back inside...now!..."Dylan said in a stern voice as he opened the door for them.

As they all went inside, Celestia manage to lay Luna down on the couch as Dylan came back in and walked over to them in a huff.

"What were you two thinking?! Those boys almost ripped both of you apart, I told you two to stay inside...why didn't you listen?!"Dylan said loudly.

"Please Dylan...we didn't mean to disrespect your rules, Luna just lost her cool when they called us horses...please don't be mad, believe me when I say that we are sorry,"Celestia begged.

"W-we're sorry...I just hate it...when I get called that, I...hate it...when others think that you are loose and will mate with any pony."Luna said as she tried to stop her sobs.

"Uh huh...so horse is just your worlds version of whore, I get it,"Dylan said as he sighed and calmed down a bit.

Luna then quickly held her face in pain, alerting both Celestia and Dylan to the injury she had sustained in the dispute.

"It...It still hurts Tia,"Luna said as she dried her tears and held the left side of her face in pain.

"What hurts Luna?"Celestia asked.

"Let me see,"Dylan said as he took up her hoof and pulled it away to see a bruise forming on her cheek."*Sigh*...I got something that might help."

Dylan got up from the couch and began walking over to the fridge while Celestia kept Luna in a warm hug and did her best to comfort her little sister. Dylan then opened up the freezer and pulled out an ice pack and took up a paper towel as he closed the freezer door. He wrapped it up in the paper towel and brought it over to the two mares.

"Here...this should reduce the swelling,"Dylan said as he placed the ice pack to Luna's cheek and held it there.

Luna felt the cooling touch of the ice pack as she relaxed, the pain in her cheek then began to go away as she took in a deep breath as she then looked at Dylan and smiled.

"Thank you Dylan..."Luna said as she suddenly leaned over and gave a small lick to Dylan's cheek.

Dylan just sat there with a bit of shock at her kind gesture, but manage to keep his cool as he gently rubbed at her sore cheek with the ice pack.

"Your welcome...just be more careful from now on, my world is obviously very dangerous for you, so your best bet is to stay close to me and do what I say...okay?"Dylan said in a soft voice.

"Okay..."Both sisters said with a sigh as they all turned to the TV.

Dylan then smirked as he took up the remote and turned the TV on and turned it to the news.

"Here...lets watch some news and forget about this day,"Dylan said, gaining a nod in agreement from the mares.

As they all watch the news, Fluffy jumped up and joined the mares, he curled up between the two sisters and went to sleep. The news suddenly warned of a small snow storm that would be hitting there area tonight, this made Dylan sigh and frown.

"Great...more snow...that's just what we needed,"Dylan said with sarcasm as he looked back to the clock and saw that it was late in the afternoon."Well...I think I'm going to get a shower."

Dylan got back up out of the couch and walked back to his room, he picked up some new clothes and began walking to the bathroom only to get surprised by Celestia and Luna waiting for him in the hall way.

"Um...Dylan?...I know it has been quite a day so far, but...could we at least go outside and...you know...stretch our legs and wings a bit?"Celestia asked in a nervous voice.

Dylan sighed and began to think about it and realized that they are ponies and they do need exercise, besides...he couldn't denie them freedom.

"Well...okay, but just for a little bit, once I get out of the shower, I'll come and get you...just don't let yourselves be seen,"Dylan said as he went into the bathroom for a shower."And go easy on your wing Luna! It still needs time to heal!"

"Oh thank you Dylan...your a real friend,"Luna said joyfully through the door.

With that the mares walked out of the hall way and went to the door, they let out a sigh as they opened the door and walked outside. They then took in the fresh yet cold air as they looked around and saw mainly snow covered grounds and dead trees. They then stepped off and began to trot around the back yard, their hooves got a little wet from the snow, but it didn't matter to them. As they ran together through the snow they then began to play around like little fillies. Luna even began by magically putting a snow ball together and throwing it at Celestia, this sparked an all out snow ball fight between the two and the fight lasted for about half an hour. Finally they became exhausted and approached each other to call a truce.

"Well...that...was...fun,"Luna said as she panted with exhaustion.

"It sure was...I almost feel like a filly again,"Celestia joked as they both shared a laugh."We should go, Dylan will probably be looking for us soon."

"Yes...he will,"Luna said as she blushed a bit at the thought of the human being worried for them.

"Well...lets go then...we don't want him worried about us now,"Celestia said while blushing as well."It is quite a beautiful day out...even with these clouds and all this snow."

"Yes...like you said...it makes me feel like a filly again,"Luna said as she happily trotted through the snow.

Suddenly Celestia remembered something from earlier that she was hoping Luna would talk to her about.

"Luna?...wasn't there something you wanted to tell me earlier about our friend?"Celestia asked with great curiosity.

Luna suddenly frowned as she remembered the events from her snooping in the mind of Dylan and gazed at the snow.

"Yes...Tia...I think Dylan is the only one that is still around,"Luna said as she dragged her hooves in the snow."I think all of his family are dead."

Celestia became shocked by the sudden information and put a hoof to her mouth in disbelief.

"That's...terrible...You mean he's here...all by himself, I can't believe this,"Celestia said in sudden sadness.

"Yes...it is terrible, and all the depression we sensed on him earlier proves it,"Luna said as she looked up at the sky."I think he needs to know that there are others that care about him, maybe...we could help him...as he had helped us."

"That's a wonderful idea Luna, we will show him love and kindness, and just maybe we can make him feel better in due time,"Celestia decided as her and Luna neared the door to the house.

As they were about to go back into the house they suddenly heard a noise and turned to see a large black dog sniffing around in the snow. Celestia smiled and cooed as she saw the dog and only thought of it as the most cutest thing in the world. Her and Luna then walked over to the dog slowly and looked at it as the dog then looked at them while it suddenly appeared to be twitching oddly.

"Hello little fellow, aww look at you, your pretty big for a dog, but I still think your adorable,"Celestia said as they got closer.

Suddenly Luna looked closer and saw that the dog was foaming at the mouth, she then got nervous and suddenly had a bad feeling about the dog.

"Um...Tia?...I'm not so sure you should get any closer,"Luna warned as she stopped dead in her tracks, while Celestia kept moving forward.

"Aww, but Luna...its a stray, and it looks hungry,"Celestia said as she was almost within petting distance of the dog.

Suddenly the dog snapped at her, but missed biting her, she jumped back in shock at the dogs reaction as it then began to bark viciously, tossing foaming slobber every where as it inched closer to the shocked ponies.

"Is...everything alright little friend?"Celestia fearfully asked.

"Sister there is something wrong with that dog!"Luna pointed out loudly.

Suddenly the dog instantly broke into a sprint and lunged at the two ponies, ready to bite into them. The two sisters screamed and closed their eyes as the dog came only inches from biting them. Suddenly ***BOOM***...A loud and sharp explosion went off that made their ears ring wildly as blood exploded from the lower part of the dog's body. Finally the mares opened their eyes only to see that the dog was in half, but it was still alive as it twitched and growled at the ponies while also whimpering. They put their hooves over their mouths in horror, but stopped as they turned to see Dylan walking over while carrying the strange metal object they saw earlier, only this time the muzzle of the object was smoking.

"Are two okay?"Dylan questioned as he pointed the object at the dog.

"Yes, but...what was that, why did the dog try attack us?"Celestia asked as she suddenly hugged Dylan while trying not to cry.

"The dog was rabid, that means it had rabies, rabies is a disease that messes up the minds of animals and people, making them go crazy and attack anything that moves,"Dylan explained as he let Celestia go and walked over to the dog.

"What is that device in your hand?"Luna asked as she sniffed the gun before cringing her nose at the smell of the strange smoke.

"What this?...Its called a gun, specifically...its a 48 Magnum Revolver, its one of the most dangerous weapons they have out there, this gun can easily take a persons arm off, I'm not surprised that it blew the dog in two,"Dylan explained more as he gave the suffering dog a solemn look.

"What do we do with it now? We can't just let it suffer,"Luna said in a sad tone.

"Your right...we can't,"Dylan said as he put the gun down and gripped the dogs neck with both hands, making it growl."Cover your ears and eyes... You don't want to see this."

The mares nodded as they closed their eyes and covered their ears, with that done, Dylan turned his attention back to the dog. He gave it a sad look as he peered into the dog's hallow eyes, finally after one last sigh, he applied a sharp and sudden force of pressure and snapped the dog's neck, putting it down for good. He then took up his gun and looked to the two mares that were still closing their eyes and covering their ears. He then sighed again and tapped their shoulders, letting them know that it was over.

"So...its over now?"Celestia asked.

"Yeah...its over now, come on...you two have been through enough today...I'm sorry you had to experience so much violence today, but...its life"Dylan said a he led the two mares back to the house.

"Its alright...none of it is your fault, I guess we just have to be more careful from now on, your world is amazing, but it has also proven to be quite dangerous,"Luna said as she smiled at both of them, lifting their spirits up a bit as they went back inside to end this day of craziness.

**ALRIGHT, THAT'S MORE THEN ENOUGH CRAZINESS FOR ONE DAY**

**NOW WE ARE GOING TO MOVE INTO THE MORE HAPPIER AND CALM **

**PARTS OF THE STORY, STAY PONY FRIENDS.**


	7. Chapter 6:We Won't Leave You

Chapter 6:We won't leave you

It has been a week since the princesses got their first real taste of the world their new friend Dylan lived in, and since then they have taken more caution when it came to going outside, but there interest in Dylan's world never felt stronger. Dylan had recently cleaned up the body of the dog he killed and explained it to his neighbors, so thankfully no issues were made. It was five in the afternoon and the sun gleamed with orange and purple colors as its last rays shined upon the house of Dylan. Inside, the princesses were hard at work putting something together for Dylan before he got home. They were finishing up the house, cleaning it from top to bottom and even went as far as sweeping up the kitchen floor and washing the dishes. Celestia flew up and dusted the ceiling to finish, while Luna tend to Fluffy the cat by giving him fresh water and cat food in his dish. Finally When they were finished they laid back and wiped a small bit of sweat that was on their foreheads as they looked around the the fresh clean house.

"There we are... the house is nice and clean now,"Celestia said as she took a deep breath from the work they put in."And to think...our servants do this for our castle everyday, we should pay more tribute to them, and pay them a lot more."

"Indeed, all that work was something... Do you think he'll like what we did to the place Tia?"Luna asked as the two of them laid on the couch.

"I'm sure he will, its the least we could do, besides...he is a kind spirit,"Celestia said with a smile.

"Yes...but he is also a spirit that is full of pain and sorrow Tia..."Luna suddenly said with a bit of sadness in her voice."I can feel that my wing is healed up and that means we could leave at any time to find a way home but...the truth is...I don't want to leave him... Not when he is in this much pain."

Celestia turned and frowned as she put a wing around Luna and sighed.

"I know...I feel the same way as well sister, but don't you miss Equestria?"Celestia asked with concern.

"Of course I do, its just...I can't help but care greatly for Dylan, he can hide it all he wants, but I can feel his pain...he needs some pony or someone to care about him, to love him when he's hurt, to comfort him when he is sad,"Luna said as she looked down at the floor with confliction.

"You don't need to tell me twice, we can remain here with our friend...but first we need to know if he even wants us to stay with him, we must respect the rules of his house,"Celestia said as Fluffy the cat suddenly jumped up and joined them on the couch.

Suddenly they heard the roaring sound they were waiting for, they went to the window and saw Dylan pulling into the drive way in his large truck. Both ponies smiled as they got off the couch, leaving Fluffy to sleep on the arm of the chair part of the couch, they both stood in front of the door and waited for Dylan to come in. Sure enough, Dylan walked in casually and was surprised to see the mares standing there waiting for him, as he saw them smiling at him, he then looked around to the clean house that they had put together for him, and widened his eyes in shock at the place.

"Surprise!...Do you like it?"Luna asked nervously.

"We chose to do a little something to thank you for all your help and the kindness you bestowed to us in our time of need,"Celestia explained as she magically made all the cleaning supplies disappear.

Dylan was at a lost for words at the kind gesture these ponies did for him, the fact that two princesses, the kind of people that are royalty... The kind of people that would use servants to clean up messes... Would actually get down on their knees and clean up a house for someone like him.

"I...I'm impressed, you two did this...just for me?"Dylan asked as he slowly walked around his freshly cleaned home.

"Of course Dylan, you are a wonderful friend, it was the least we could do,"Celestia answered.

Dylan started with the kitchen and looked around at all the cleaned up marble counters, as well as the shining stainless steel fridge, dish washer, and even the cherry wood cabinets. He especially like the fresh smell of lemons and lime coming from the the mopped floor as he then trailed his sights off to the living room. The rug looked clean and the fish tank was even completely scrubbed out, even Dylan knew that the fish tank was known for being quite tedious to clean. The TV and coffee table were also wiped off and didn't even have a speck of dust on them, Finally he turned to see Fluffy now over by his food and water dish eating his cat food peacefully. After Dylan was done looking around his home, he turned to the two sisters and gave them a surprised look while they just continued to smile at him.

"Thank you...but it wasn't necessary, you two are guest in my house, you shouldn't need to do anything for me,"Dylan said with concern.

"Its like Tia said, you are our friend, and friends help each other through messes, besides...we do still kind of owe you for rescuing us from certain death,"Luna explained with a small smile.

"Yeah but... Wait...you two consider me a friend?"Dylan questioned with a bit of shock.

"Of course we do Dylan, have you ever had a friend before?"Celestia asked.

"Well... No, I've never had a friend before in my life,"Dylan said with a bit of shame."I was always independent as a kid, I always stayed away from people, I only focused on my school work, and even if I knew I could beat anyone up, I just let them wail on me rather than get in trouble... It was how my mom raised me."

"My goodness Dylan, didn't you have any pony, or anyone in your life that cared about you!?"Luna almost exclaimed.

"Well... I did have my family, they were always there for me,"Dylan said solemnly as he turned to the photos of his family on the cabinet."Especially my mom, she had her ways of raising me and my siblings when we were kids."

Dylan then began walking over to the photos with Celestia and Luna right behind him, as he walked up to the small shrine and stared at it with nostalgia as well as sadness. Finally after a solid moment of staring at the photos, Luna was the first to break the silence.

"So...um... Is this your whole family?"Luna asked out of curiosity

Dylan sighed and turned to her, he then nodded at her as he turned back to his family photos.

"Yes... This is my family, that's my mom,"Dylan said as he pointed to the woman in blond hair that was smiling with a fourteen year old Dylan next to her.

"Wow, she's very beautiful,"Celestia commented.

"Thank you... That's my little brother Michael in the photo over there, he loved to play catch, and we would occasionally wrestle with each other,"Dylan said with a small chuckle.

"Aww, he's adorable, I had no idea human children could be so cute, especially you,"Luna said as she pointed to a photo that had a ten year old Dylan and a five year old Michael in it.

Dylan chuckled as he turned his attention back to the photos of two little blond girls that looked the same.

"These are my sisters Stephanie and Samantha,"Dylan said as he smiled a bit.

"Aww, their adorable too, and they look very nice in those little white gowns,"Luna complimented.

"And let me guess, the older human that looks a lot like you, he's your father right?"Celestia asked.

"Yes...that is correct, He was...a good father,"Dylan said solemnly as his smile disappeared.

The word 'was' hit the sisters with a bit of force as well as make them want to ask the next question, but the next question might cross the line for them, but finally Luna couldn't help but ask the question.

"So... What exactly happened to them?"Luna asked, already knowing the answer secretly.

Dylan suddenly frowned at the questions and turned from the photos with a little bit of pain. Realizing that they struck a nerve in him they began rubbing his back, only for him to shrug them off.

"I don't really want to talk about it, Its just something I'd rather not share with others... Please just leave it alone,"Dylan said as he walked away from them and sat on the couch with his arms crossed.

Both mares stared solemnly into each others eyes and looked back to Dylan who just sat there silently staring at the wall and petting the cat. They then walked over slowly and laid on the couch while still looking at Dylan, Celestia then suddenly laid her head on Dylan's hand that was resting on the arm of the chair and looked up to him with pleading eyes.

"Dylan... You can tell us if you want, a friend helps a friend in need,"Celestia said in a soft voice.

"I'd rather not..."Dylan said as his look turned sad.

"Please Dylan?..."Luna begged as she slowly nuzzled his cheek.

Dylan sighed as he breathed heavily knowing he could no longer resist the mares pleads.

"Fine... It all started when I was about fifteen, my dad got leukemia and died only three months after being diagnosed."My family was devastated, but my mom kept me and my siblings close, but unfortunately, fate was not done knocking us down,"Dylan explained as he got a little angry."Suddenly a few years later, my brother and two sisters got sick, both of which had some sort of cancer in their hearts, Stephanie and Samantha went first, then Michael went with them a few weeks later, Michael was only ten, and the twins were only six."

The more the story rolled on, the sadder the mares became as the got closer to Dylan and allowed a few tears to roll down their cheeks. They could tell that Dylan was also struggling not to cry as he breathed heavily while containing his tears.

"And your mother?..."Celestia asked.

"My mother... She was devastated by all the losses, and yet she still did her best to stay strong with me at her side, it felt like it was just us against the world now, she was so proud of me when I graduated high school and was learning to be a chef but..."Dylan started as he finally lost control and slowly began to cry."But...after...another year, mom developed Tuberculosis...S-she got sick real quick, and after only a few months...she was on the hospital bed... S-she told me...never to give up on life, and that she loved me, and...that's when she past away, and now... I'm alone, I keep wondering at times... Why didn't it take me? why did I live?... When everyone else died."

With those last words, Dylan began to break down and covered his face with his hands, he began sobbing quietly while more tears streamed down their cheeks. Suddenly Celestia rose her head from his hand and wrapped her fore arms around Dylan in a loving hug. Luna crawled over and hugged him as well and even gave him a kiss on the forehead as she manage to sub due her tears.

"Your not alone Dylan... You have us, and if you want...we can stay here with you, so you don't have to be alone,"Celestia said as she held him tight in her loving embrace.

"Please Dylan... We don't want you to be alone, W-we'd rather stay here with you...than let you live here all by yourself...with nothing, no pony or human to love you, or to care about you,"Luna said with a shaky voice as she gave him another kiss on the cheek this time."Please... Can we stay with you?"

Dylan rose from his hands and did his best to dry his eyes as he stared at the two mares with mixed emotions. He could not believe that someone, or in this case some pony would actually care about him almost the way his family did, the words that the sister said were honest and true. Finally he manage to make a small smile through all his sadness and brushed their manes gently with his hands.

"I... I never thought...I could actually know someone who would actually care about me like this other than my family, I... can't believe that you two would want to stay here with me rather than find your way home, If you want... you two can stay as long as you want, I can't help but actually feel like I don't want you to go,"Dylan said as he hugged them back while shedding one last tear."Just please don't leave me alone."

"Thank you Dylan, and trust us... We won't leave you,"Celestia said as they slowly parted from their hug and smiled at each other.

As they smiled at one another, they took a moment to reflect on the moment they shared with one another. Dylan finally manage to put an end to his tears and suddenly looked to Luna, he then trailed to her bandaged up wing.

"You know... I think that wing of yours is all healed, I think its time these bandages came off so you can get back in the air,"Dylan said as he put his hands on Luna's wing.

"I think that's a splendid idea, if you don't mind...could You?..."Luna questioned as she did her best to sprout her wing out.

"Of course..."Dylan said as he detached the bandages pin and unwrapped Luna's wing.

The minute the bandages came off, Luna sprouted out both of her wings and gave them a good few flaps to test them out, she no longer felt pain in her wing and smiled with joy at her recovery. She then turned and smiled at Dylan and dragged her hoof on the floor as she struggled to ask him a question.

"Um... Dylan? If you don't mind... Would it be alright if we could go outside so I can you know...stretch my wings?"Luna asked.

"Of course you can, come on... I'll come out with you,"Dylan said as him and the sisters quickly got up with a bit of excitement and rushed to the door.

Dylan immediately opened it and rushed outside with the two mares and walked with them to the backyard. When they got to a good spot, Dylan stood back a feet while Celestia stood by Luna's side as Luna got ready for take off.

"Remember now... When your up there, watch out for planes, they're these huge machines made for flying people all over the place, and believe me... They will destroy you if they hit you, and watch out for sudden wind drafts...they'll blow you right out of the air,"Dylan warned.

"Got it..."Luna said as she fully spreaded her wings, and with a mighty flap of her wings took off into the sky like a missile.

Dylan watched with astonishment as he actually saw one of the mares flying through the air like a graceful bird. He then noticed that Celestia had taken off as well and joined Luna in the air a he watched them fly through the clouds that were being lit up orange and purple by the sun as it began to set. His heart was suddenly starting to feel warm as he stared dreamily at the graceful mares in the sky with many feelings...including sudden love.

"They really care about me, and I really care about them... I...think I...love them,"Dylan said to himself before shrugging it off with sudden realization."But... They're ponies, how could I have these kind of feelings for them?"

Dylan just shook these new thoughts off for now and continued to watch as Celestia and Luna soar through the graceful skies with a smile on his face. Suddenly he saw the mares coming in for a landing, he waved to them as they landed in front of him and smiled.

"So... I guess that means you can fly again, If you want...I find a way for you two to get the exercise you need more often,"Dylan offered.

"That's very generous of you Dylan, but for now... How about we all go back in and enjoy the coming of another beautiful night,"Luna suggested as they all turn to see the sun almost completely gone.

"Good idea, come on...I'll make you two some salads while I make myself a burger,"Dylan said as him and the sisters walked back to the house.

"Oh that sounds delicious, what a nice way to end a beautiful day,"Celestia said as they went back inside to end this heart felt day.

**HEART WRENCHING AND HEART WARMING, JUST THE WAY**

**I LIKE IT, DON'T GO AWAY, PLENTY OF FUN STILL AWAITS**, **DON'T GET ME**

**WRONG, THIS IS MEANT TO BE ROMANTIC, I'M JUST TAKING IT A LITTLE SLOW FOR NOW**.


	8. Chapter 7:Love Is Blooming

Chapter 7:Love is Blooming

It was now the beginning of February and winter was showing signs off stopping early, the sun shined bright more often and snow was already starting to melt. Back in the house of Dylan, Celestia and Luna awoke in their bed with a yawn and opened their eyes to see each other as Sun light once again lit up their faces while they smiled at each other.

"Good morning Luna, did you sleep well?"Celestia asked softly as she yawned once again.

"Yes... All was quiet and peaceful, even Dylan rested peacefully, his dreams had virtually no pain in them for days,"Luna said in a soft voice as well.

"Hmm... Spying on our friend again are we?"Celestia questioned playfully, making Luna smile and blush a bit.

"Its just that I could hear his dreams and this time... I could see his dreams as well and they were peaceful, beautiful, and not to mention his dreams had...us in it,"Luna said still holding onto her smile and blush.

"What do you mean...it had us in it,"Celestia questioned with a bit of confusion.

"Well... I think it would be better if I showed you, he is still asleep, and he is still dreaming,"Luna said as she levitated the covers off her and Celestia.

Luna then crawled out of the bed with Celestia right behind her, she put her silver shoes and her necklace on and walked out the door while Celestia was still putting on her attire. Finally Celestia rushed out of the room and saw Luna walking into Dylan's room, her eyes widened as she followed Luna into the room and stopped her with putting a hoof on her shoulder. But she soon released Luna when she saw the cutest sight of Dylan sleeping peacefully with Fluffy curled up right next to his legs purring as he slept as well. Their hearts melted as they watched the adorable sight and blushed as Dylan suddenly stirred a bit and gave a soft moan as he rested, suddenly Luna walked around to the side of the bed where Dylan was sleeping and smiled as she reached out to touch his head with her horn.

"Luna!...we shouldn't disturb him, you might upset him if he sees us messing around in his mind,"Celestia exclaimed in a whisper, making the cat stir and meow at them as it awoke.

"Shh... its okay Fluffy, we're not here to cause trouble, we just want to see his dreams,"Luna said as she gently pet the cat making it go back to sleep."Alright Tia, come over here and put your hoof on my shoulder so we can go in."

Celestia was hesitate to go into someone elses dreams, but finally her curiosity got the best of her and she put a hoof on her sisters shoulder. Luna then lit up her horn as she gently placed it on Dylan's head, then in a flash of light, they found themselves tunneling through a tunnel of blue and black lights.

Suddenly they found themselves floating in a void that was blue and black with stars surrounding them, this void was all too familiar to Celestia and was lost to nostalgia from when she brought her student here to become and alicorn. Luna then snapped Celestia out of her moment and smiled as she pointed to none other than Dylan, he was standing only twenty feet from them and waving good bye to five figures. When the figures were gone, Dylan sighed as he turned from where the figures were standing. Celestia and Luna watched as Dylan walked around the void without a care in the world, suddenly shock hit them as two figures then formed in front of Dylan and took the shape of Celestia and Luna themselves. The sisters were greatly surprised by this and slowly walked over to listen as they heard Dylan talking about them.

"What the...*sigh*...why am I suddenly having dreams about Celestia and Luna, this has been going on for three days now,"Dylan said as he put his hand out to touch them, but his hand only went through them."They... They are beautiful, but they're only ponies, why do I feel this way about them?"

The real Celestia and Luna blushed at this, but continued to watch as Dylan looked at the fake Celestia and Luna with great blush.

"Do you love us Dylan?"Both of the fake Celestia and Luna asked as they started moving toward him, making him fall on his rear.

"Of course i do, I really like you two, but I don't know how I can love you both this much, why do I suddenly have these feelings for the two of you?"Dylan said with great confliction as he rubbed his head in frustration.

Suddenly the fake Luna and Celestia walked over and lowered themselves onto the sitting human and hugged Dylan while wrapping their wings around him, and kissing him on the cheeks and on the lips. The real Celestia and Luna were blushing while smiling with warmed up hearts and sudden feelings for Dylan, finally they decided to leave Dylan to his dreams and left with great joy and sudden love in their hearts. As they reappeared right next to a sleeping Dylan and Fluffy, they stared dreamily at the sleeping Dylan as he curled up a bit, Celestia and Luna then suddenly leaned over and kissed Dylan on the cheek and moved to his ear.

"We like you too Dylan,"Celestia whispered into Dylan's ear before leaving quietly while Luna stayed a bit longer.

The minute Celestia was gone, Luna continued to dreamily stare at Dylan. She then leaned over once more and licked him on the cheek while nuzzling him as well.

"We have feelings for you as well Dylan, I'm just not afraid to admit it,"Luna said quietly as she then left the room to join Celestia in the living room.

As they ventured out into the living room, they saw the sunshine gleam through the windows. Celestia stopped instantly and rose her head in great relaxation in the light of the sun as if the sun was rejuvenating her while Luna rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch, she laid on the couch and sighed. Celestia rose an eye brow and sensed that Luna was thinking about what they saw earlier as she joined her little sister on the couch.

"So...What we saw back there... That was certainly interesting,"Celestia said as she smiled a bit.

"Indeed..."Luna simply replied.

"So our new friend is developing a little crush on us... How...nice,"Celestia said a she began to blush and brush her mane with her hooves with a bit of nervousness.

"Sister?... Do you feel the same way he feels about us?"Luna questioned while turning her head to her sister.

"Well...honestly... I don't know how to feel about him, he appears to be quite the gentle soul, but he has also showed that he is capable of very dangerous things, I do not know if It is love...or fear that I feel for him,"Celestia said with embarrassment."Why?... Do you have feelings for him?"

Luna looked down at the floor with a solemn look, but then smiled as she turned back to her sister and began to nod.

"I can't help but to feel some sort of attraction to him sister, I can tell that you feel it as well, he is...attractive, handsome, very strong, and like you said...he is a very kind soul, I'm sure he would never hurt us... So the way I see it...there is nothing to fear from him,"Luna explained as she blushed.

Suddenly they got surprised as Fluffy jumped up onto the top of the couch and dropped down to join the mares. The cat then began to brush up on both mares as he sat their looking at them and meowed, they then began to pet the kitty, only to hear foot steps coming from the hall way.

They turned to look down the hall way and saw Dylan wearing a white t shirt and grey sweat pants once again, as he walked out, the mares continued to blush while smiling at him. Dylan stopped as he came out of the hall and gave them a calm yet nervous look as he cleared his throat.

"Good morning... "Dylan said as he slowly walked to the kitchen while hiding a small blush.

"Good morning Dylan... Did you rest well?"Luna asked.

"Yes... it was great, very peaceful..."Dylan said as he made some coffee and joined them on the couch.

As he turned the TV on and changed it to the news, the mares laid there with red faces as they looked at the peaceful human as he casually sipped his coffee and laid back in his chair. Luna finally worked up the courage and nudged him a bit to get his attention.

"Um... Dylan?"Luna asked.

"Yeah... What's wrong?"Dylan questioned back.

"I...I was wondering... How were your dreams?"Luna asked, gaining a raised eye brow from Dylan.

"My...dreams?"Dylan questioned.

"Yes... Luna is the princess and goddess of the night, she controls the night and can control or enter dreams at her own will,"Celestia explained.

"And... I don't mean to intrude, but I couldn't help but listen to some of the dreams you were having,"Luna said.

"So... You were eavesdropping on me?"Dylan questioned.

"Oh no no no, Its just that... Your dreams were loud and I could here them, and they were beautiful,"Luna said in a panic as Dylan began to inch closer to them with an intimidating look on his face.

"My dream was beautiful? Now you gotta try harder than that to fool me,"Dylan said in a stern voice as he continued to move closer to them.

Celestia and Luna were now being backed into a corner as Dylan got closer and stared them down.

"So... Since you were looking into my dreams...tell me... What did you see?"Dylan said while he was only an inch from there faces.

"Well... I saw you...and your family, you all looked very happy together, It was very beautiful,"Luna said still nervous.

"What else?..."Dylan questioned.

"Well... I...saw you, and us...we were...happy to see you, and we appeared... To really like you,"Luna said as her and Celestia then closed their eyes waiting for Dylan to do whatever he was about to do.

Suddenly their fears were put to rest as they felt a small kiss on their cheeks, they opened their eyes and saw Dylan smiling at them. He finally sat back so the sisters could get out of the corner they were in and look upon him as he turned back to the TV as it spoke of an early spring that was right around the corner.

"I really like you both too,"Dylan said as he then rose from the couch and walked over to the kitchen once more.

He finished his coffee and placed it in the sink before getting out a pan and eggs to make breakfast. The mares just stared at him with confusion as he made breakfast, he then turned back to them as he finished up the eggs.

"You two hungry?"Dylan asked as he brought out the plates and placed the eggs on them before putting the pan in the sink.

"Yeah...a little bit,"Celestia said with confusion as her and Luna walked out to the kitchen table.

With that said, Dylan brought the plates over to the mares and then walked back to the fridge. He pulled out a gallon of orange juice and brought out three cups from the cabinets, he then poured orange juice into the cups, filling them up half way before stopping. He then put the orange juice back in the fridge and brought the cups over for the mares before sitting at the table with them.

"Um... Thanks for the drinks Dylan, you are such a gentle...um... What do they call gentle colts in your world,"Celestia started before forgetting what to call human males with manners.

"Gentleman Celestia, the term for human males is gentlemen,"Dylan answered for Celestia.

"Yes... That's it...a gentlemen,"Celestia said with nervous chuckle.

All three of them then began to eat their food quietly, the mares once again started wolfing down their food, but the silence didn't last long as Dylan broke it when he was almost done with his food.

"So... What's your world like?"Dylan asked them with curiosity.

The sisters rose their heads to the question and looked at each other before smiling at him.

"Well... To us...it is the most beautiful place we know, we have very kind and faithful subjects, our land mainly consist of ponies such as earth ponies, unicorns and Pegasus, then you have us alicorns... Alicorns are rare nowadays in our world, our world is normally very peacefully... But there are times when great evils will rise to take over our world for their own selfish desires,"Luna explained, only gaining a relaxed sigh from Dylan.

"Well... Beauty...kindness...peace... And only the occasional bullshit, that sounds like the perfect world for me, better than the constant bullshit around here,"Dylan said as he smiled at the mares."Your world sounds amazing, I can't believe such a place actually exists."

"Thank you Dylan... That's kind of you to say,"Celestia said as she finished her plate.

"I still think your world is more interesting though,"Luna said as she finished her plate.

"Yeah... I guess there's that... Here let me get that for you,"Dylan said as he took both of their plates and brought them over to the sink.

He then began to wash the dishes as he stared blankly at the wall while the mares smiled and walked over to him. Celestia then suddenly got up on her hind legs and began to massage his shoulders while Luna brushed up against him and continued to brush herself against his stomach. Dylan just sighed as he finished the last plate and then began to relax as he felt Celestia's massage really starting to work as they guided him towards the couch. They sat him down on the chair while he closed his eyes and became increasingly more relaxed as they continued to massage him.

"You always seem so tense Dylan, is there anything that keeps you calm?"Luna said while still nuzzling and snuggling him.

"Well... What you two are doing is certainly working,"Dylan said as he closed his eyes, leaned back peacefully and relaxed.

Seeing Dylan so peaceful was making the princesses crazy with affection as they saw Dylan at his most vulnerable. Suddenly as Luna moved up from the front, Celestia moved over the couch from behind. They began to blush furiously as they leaned in to kiss Dylan on the lips, Luna was even daring to get a little frisky as she trailed her hooves over his chest and sniff all around his body, taking in his scent, it prove to be intoxicating and very attractive to them. But they were suddenly snapped out of their moment by Dylan snapping his eyes opened as they heard Fluffy the cat meowing behind them. Dylan quickly looked over and saw that the cats bowl was empty and then realized something.

"Shit... Fluffy's out of cat food, I gotta go out and get some more,"Dylan said as he rose out of the chair with Luna in his arms.

He then placed Luna on the couch and walked over to the edge of the door and put on some sneakers, but before he could leave, he suddenly felt his shirt get tugged on. He turned and saw Celestia gently tugging on his shirt with her mouth, she then let him go as she then gave him a curious look.

"Um... Dylan? Could we perhaps go with you? we would like to see a little more of your world... If that's alright with you?"Celestia begged as Luna joined her.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, I can't just put you two in the truck and drive with you two in the back seat, you know how dangerous this world is,"Dylan lectured, making the mares lower their heads in sadness and making their ears droop.

Suddenly they started giving him a pleading look that was much like the way a dog begs, they stared at him with wide pleading eyes as they brushed up against him. Dylan was starting to loose it as he couldn't take the sad look they were giving him.

"Oh...alright, but you two must stay in the back seat of the truck and lower your heads when I tell you...okay?"Dylan said in defeat as the mares suddenly lit up with excitement.

"Oh thank you Dylan! Oh this is going to be so much fun!"Luna exclaimed as she magically opened the door and rushed outside.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Luna!"Celestia exclaimed as well as she rushed out with her.

Dylan just sighed as he looked outside to the two mares that were waiting excitedly by the truck as he turned to his cat that was laying on the couch.

"We'll be back Fluffy, I'm going to get you some food...okay?"Dylan said as he went outside and closed the door behind him, _but forgetting to lock it._

**SO THERE'S A BIT OF LOVE FOR ALL OF YOU, NEVER THOUGHT**

**THIS STORY WOULD HIT OFF SO WELL, NEXT TIME... **

**A LITTLE ADVENTURE OF DRIVING ON THE ROAD WITH THE SISTERS, OH AND PAY ATTENTION TO THAT**

**VERY LAST PART OF THE LAST SENTENCE...AN EVENT HAPPENS DUE TO THAT MISTAKE, OH!...AND I WANT VOTES, **

**THE CHAPTER AFTER THE NEXT ONE WILL HAVE THE THREE OF THEM WATCHING A SCARY MOVIE, AND**

**I NEED YOUR VOTES, _THE CONJURING, EVIL DEAD, THE DESCENT, OR QUARANTINE. **KEEP REVIEWING FOLKS.**_**


	9. Chapter 8:A Drive With The Sisters

Chapter 8:A Drive With The Sisters

After allowing Celestia and Luna to go with him to the store, Dylan Stone knew this was going to be one hell of a ride. As he walked outside, he saw both mares at the passenger and back seat doors to the truck, he sighed as he walked over and opened the passenger side door first. The sisters looked puzzled at the strange machine as they sniffed at it, Dylan just rolled his eyes.

"Well... Don't be nervous, Celestia... You can sit up front,"Dylan said as he held the passenger door for Celestia.

"Umm... Okay,"Celestia said as she stepped up and crawled into the front seat of the truck.

Dylan then closed the door as he turned to Luna and opened the back seat door for her.

"Luna, since your the youngest... You have to sit in the back seat,"Dylan said as he gestured to the back.

"What do you mean I'm the youngest, I'm well over a thousand years old! I'm older than you!"Luna exclaimed in a pout.

"Yeah well... I'm the driver, and that means I sit up there and drive the truck, and Celestia is older than you so she sits in the front seat, your younger... So you sit in the back seat,"Dylan explained with a smirk, pointing at the driver seat that he was going to be in and shrugging off the fact that the mares were over a thousand years old.

Luna finally pouted and sighed as she hopped into the back seat, Dylan sighed as he closed the back seat door and walked around to the driver side of the truck. He opened the door and seated himself in the drivers seat, he put on his seat belt and turned to the mares.

"Can you two put your seat belts on? Its a safety precaution,"Dylan said as he looked solemnly at them.

They complied and looked around to find the strange belt like devices with metal pieces on them. They manage to gripped the belts with their hooves, but then could not figure out what to do with them.

"Um... Dylan? How do we put these on?"Luna asked.

Dylan sighed as he reached over to the back seat and took up Luna's seat belt, he then pulled it over her and clicked it into a plastic device. He then moved to Celestia's seat and did the same thing with her seat belt, finally as he finished, he laid back in his own seat and pulled out his keys.

"Okay... Now we can go,"Dylan said as he put the keys into the ignition and started up the car.

The mares felt the rumble and listened to the roar of the truck as it started up instantly, the machine began to excite them as they did their best to grip there seats with their hooves. Dylan smiled at there excitement as he put the truck into reverse and started to slowly back the truck out of the drive way.

"This... is... Incredible!..."Celestia exclaimed as the truck rumbled while coming out of the drive way.

"Yeah... You think that's cool, just watch this,"Dylan said as he smiled slyly.

As he finally backed out of the drive way, he then put the truck into drive and drove off onto the road going forty miles an hour to start. The mares looked around frantically at the vehicle as it moved at great speed and watched as it drove by small forests as well as several houses.

For the past several minutes, they watched houses go by and became more fascinated by the machine they were now riding in. Finally they turned to see Dylan cruising and controlling the truck like it was nothing, he even looked as if directing the machine was easy as breathing.

"Dylan... This is amazing!"Luna exclaimed.

Dylan just continued to smile at the sisters excitement and chose to roll down the windows.

"You think that's amazing? Go ahead... Stick your head out the window,"Dylan said as the windows came completely down.

Luna complied with interest as she slowly put her head out the window and suddenly felt the rushing wind of the truck through her mane and over her face. She became filled with a feeling of intensity and excitement as she threw her head back to let her mane flow in the wind.

"Sister!... You have to try this!"Luna said with excitement as she laughed with joy at this experience.

"Oh Luna, It can't possibly be that amazing,"Celestia said blankly as she put her head out the window.

Suddenly Celestia became overwhelmed with with the same rush of excitement and intensity as her mane blew in the wind.

"Oh my goodness, that... That does feel amazing,"Celestia said as she chuckled and threw her head back as well to feel the rushing wind through her mane.

Dylan just chuckled and shook his head as he drove the truck knowing that Celestia and Luna were now in paradise. But their fun was quickly ruined as they saw a white Nissan Altima coming down the road.

"Shit!... Get your heads back in here and lower them quick!"Dylan said quickly.

The mares instantly pulled their heads inside and quickly took cover on the floor of their seats. They manage to hide right as the Nissan came from on road and joined Dylan's truck as both vehicles got onto a main road with two lanes that took them in the same direction. Dylan peeked over to see a woman in a business suit with shades, and a young girl that was about four years old in a car seat in the back. Dylan just rolled his eyes as he drove along side the woman on the road.

Suddenly Luna rose her head out from below the seat and peaked out the window, she smiled as she saw the little human girl. The little girl then looked out her window and saw Luna looking at her, she smiled and giggled as she waved at Luna. Luna waved back in return while smiling at the little girl. But suddenly the woman turned off at the next exit and left Luna pouting as she sat back up in her seat.

"Well that's a shame, that little human girl was quite adorable,"Luna said to herself as she sat up in her seat.

"That was far too close,"Celestia said as she sat up in her seat as well.

"Yeah... Don't worry its not much further, luckily the store has a gas station too, I'm almost on empty,"Dylan said while looking at his gas meter.

Suddenly they all got the scare of their lives as a familiar blue Chevy Camaro honked its horn a few times from behind them. As Dylan and the mares tried to collect their thoughts from the scare, the car suddenly sped up, drove around them and got right in front of the truck. Dylan immediately gritted his teeth as he saw none other than Zack Benson in the passenger seat, and a woman in the driver seat. The woman had black hair, sunglasses and a fancy white dress with high heels to match. Dylan growled as he saw that Zack was smiling and secretly flipping him and the mares off.

"SON OF A BITCH!..."Dylan roared as he flipped them off as well.

"Are they insane?! are they trying to get us killed?!"Celestia yelled.

"Is that who I think it is?"Luna asked in a low and stern voice.

"YES IT IS! ITS ZACK AND HIS FUCKING MOTHER, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BITCH JUST DROVE RIGHT OUT IN FRONT OF ME!"Dylan roared as he slammed the steering wheel with both hands."That's fine, now lets see how she likes when... GODDAMMIT!"

Just as Dylan was going to do the same thing to the Bensons, both vehicles suddenly came out of the main road and onto a smaller road with long yellow lines. Dylan knew that it meant he could not drive out in front of them or he would get pulled over, so he just growled as he drove right up on the rear of the car.

Celestia and Luna became worried as they saw Dylan getting angrier as they drove. Finally they slowed down as they came to a small store at the edge of a town, as they were about to pull in, the mares turn to see Dylan wearing a devilish smile.

"Uh... Dylan? What are you up to?"Luna asked nervously.

"Watch this..."Dylan said suspiciously while holding back the urge to laugh.

Suddenly he saw his opportunity and honked his horn at the Camaro as he then drove around it, and pulled right into the gas station lane that the Camaro was about to pull into. Dylan put it in park as he then began to cackled out loud at his slick move, all three of them looked back in the rear view mirror and saw Zack's mom throwing her hands in the air, and appearing to be cussing up a storm. Zack just sat there and flipped him off as Dylan got out of the truck.

The sisters couldn't help but giggle as Zack's mom got out of her car and approached Dylan with a major complaint.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! THAT LANE WAS OURS AND YOU KNEW IT MR STONE!"The woman yelled in a snotty tone.

"Well next time don't fucking pull out in front of me!"Dylan said sternly.

"I can do whatever I want Mr Stone, you don't own the road!"The woman argued.

"Neither do you lady, now go pick another lane, and keep that over compensating car away from my truck, I don't need it giving me a small penis!"Dylan said as he walked back to his truck.

"FUCK YOU STONE!"Mrs Benson shouted as she returned to the car.

As Dylan hooked the gas pump up to his car, he giggled to himself as he watched Mrs Benson pull her car out, and drive it into the lane next to him. Dylan then quickly walked over to the passenger side of the window and gave Celestia and Luna the signal to raise their heads up.

"Alright, I'm going in to get some cat food... And maybe some other stuff, just keep your heads low and... Watch out for Zack,"Dylan said while looking at Zack Benson who was sitting quietly in the car.

"You got it,"Celestia said as she winked at him before lowering her head again.

With that said, Dylan walked into the store and closed the door, only to be followed by Zack's mother as well. The sisters peaked out and saw this, and they knew that this didn't wasn't going to end, but then realized that they were about to have their own problem to deal with.

They quickly turn to see Zack getting out of the car and casually walking his way over to the truck. They quickly took cover on the seat floors as Zack strolled over to the windows that were still completely down and started to reach around in the truck. They both did their best to stay out of reach of Zack's hands as he suddenly took the keys to Dylan's truck, both mares gasp at what the boy was doing and were immediately disgusted.

Suddenly Zack then reached for some money that was in the center console of the truck, as he made a grab for it, Celestia couldn't watch any more. As Zack was about to pull his hands out of the truck, Celestia suddenly lunged up and bit Zack right on his left hand, making him drop the money.

"OW...FUCK!"Zack screamed as he reeled back from the truck and gripped his hand in pain."WHAT THE... Oh he brought you bitches along for the ride didn't he? Come here bitch!"

Zack suddenly sprang forward holding onto the backseat window for support as he dove half way into truck. He then began swinging wildly with his left hand to find Celestia who was pressed up against the floor of the front seat. Luna saw her sister was in trouble and lunged at Zack's right hand that was holding on firmly to the window of the back seat, she bit down hard on his right hand making him scream in pain as he fell out of the truck and onto his back.

"OWWWW...GODDAMMIT!"Zack screamed as he got back up and furiously lunged into the car again.

This time the sisters were ready as they rose up from their seats and started attacking Zack as he fumbled half way through the passenger window. He was now in a vulnerable spot and could barley do any thing, all he could do was block the flurry of hooves from both sisters as he wrestled to get into the car. Suddenly, Zack could only manage to grab at Celestia's face before suddenly getting dragged out of the truck and slamming face first on the pavement.

"NOW WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MAH NEIGHBOR'S TRUCK!"Questioned none other than Dylan's neighbor Jack as he towered over the downed boy."You better give me some answers now boy!"

Suddenly the keys to Dylan's truck fell out of Zack's pocket, and caught the eye of the old man as he glared at the boy.

"You were trying to steal his truck?! You have a death wish or something son?!"Jack yelled as he took the keys from the boy and threw them on the driver's seat of the truck."Now you get on out of here before I put mah foot far up your ass, you'll be tasting mah leather boot till ya graduate!"

Zack held his nose as it began to bleed, and quickly ran back to the car as Jack leaned up against the truck. The princesses looked upon the older man and smiled with respect at his conduct before he suddenly started speaking to them.

"I know you two are in there, ya'll don't need to be worried, I ain't gonna tell,"Jack said without taking his eyes off Zack.

"Thank you sir,"Luna whispered to Jack.

"How do you know about us?"Celestia asked.

"Oh well... I was collecting firewood that day during that snow storm a couple weeks ago, and as I was carrying the wood in, I saw Dylan bringing the both of you into his house, I got a bit worried, but I suppose he did a damn good job nursing the two of you back to health,"Jack explained with a sigh."Honestly... I didn't know what to think when I saw the two of you, and hearing one of ya'll talk, but I suppose if Dylan's keeping it a secret, I suppose I can keep it too, he must have his reasons."

"Yes... He does have his reasons, thank you again Mr..."Luna started.

"Jack... The names Jack Rogers ma'am,"Jack said as he scratched at his head.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Mr Jack Rogers,"Celestia said as she bowed her head in respect, earning a chuckle from Jack.

Suddenly Mrs Benson bursted out of the store with Dylan right behind her while carrying a white bag full of cat food and other things, a female store employee also immerged behind Dylan and followed them to the truck, Mrs Benson came strutting over as she approached Jack and was about to speak, but Dylan beat her to it.

"What happened out here Jack? I heard yelling,"Dylan asked.

"I heard my son screaming! Did you do something to him! If you did I am going to sue your-"Mrs Benson started before being cut off by Dylan.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! Jack... What... Happened?"Dylan asked sternly.

"I caught that little shit over there, breaking into yer truck, I even caught him with yer keys in his pocket,"Jack said sternly directing his anger at Zack.

"Oh bullshit old man! You attack my son! Do you know what my husband can do to guys like you!"Mrs Benson shouted in Jack's face.

"Yeah... Send a nasty text message and get his ass beat on sight!"Dylan said as he moved in front of Jack to defend the old man.

"And ma'am... The store's cameras do have your son on camera breaking into the truck and stealing the keys, and attempting to steal money,"The store employee said with her arms crossed.

"Good to know, so here's how this can go, you can leave and forget about trying to sue Jack, or your son can get arrested for larceny and possibly attempted auto theft,"Dylan said slyly as he crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

Mrs Benson chose not to give an answer, she merely just walked back quietly to her car and drove off with Zack sitting in the backseat. As they left, Zack suddenly shot Dylan a sly smile while holding his bloody nose, but Dylan just shrugged it off as he turned to Jack while the store employee walked back inside.

"Thanks for your help Jack,"Dylan said as the two men shook hands.

"No problem Dylan, you just take good care of yer self okay?"Jack said as he slowly walked back to his truck."And take care of... Them."

The minute Dylan heard the word 'them' his eyes shot wide open while Jack just winked at him. He then walked around to the truck's driver side and got in the driver's seat just as Celestia and Luna appeared back on their seats while smiling at him and turned to them while throwing the white bag into the back seat.

"How does Jack know about the two of you?"Dylan questioned.

"He saw you bring us into your home that night during the snow storm,"Celestia said without breaking her smile.

Dylan just sighed as his gas finished pumping, he got back out and put the pump back. He then got back into the truck and started it up. As he backed out of the store parking lot, he then drove off and headed towards home, but didn't say anything.

"Jack was awful nice, he's your neighbor right?"Luna asked softly.

"Yes... He's a nice guy,"Dylan said blankly."Did he hurt you two?"

"Who?..."Celestia asked.

"Zack Benson! Did he hurt you?!"Dylan asked more Sternly.

"Oh of course not, he was too busy trying to steal your things, we even bit him twice before he realized we were in here."Celestia said frantically.

"Yes... and then Jacked arrived and pulled him out of your truck,"Luna added.

"Good... I don't need you two getting hurt again,"Dylan suddenly said in a soft and solemn tone.

"Oh... Sorry we worried you,"Celestia said as her and Luna began to blush a bit.

"Don't worry about it, lets just get home so we can enjoy a nice movie I got picked out for us to see,"Dylan said as he sighed in relief and smiled.

"What's a movie?"Luna asked.

"You'll see..."Dylan said slyly as they were gong home.

**THIS IS THE LAST CHANCE FOR VOTES, REVIEW OR PM **

**ME THE VOTES, NEXT TIME... WATCHING**

**A MOVIE, AND A LOVE BLOSSOMS TONIGHT.**


	10. Chapter 9:The Night That Love Blossomed

**OKAY VOTES ARE IN AND A MOVIE HAS BEEN DECIDED, HERE COMES THE ONE OF THE MOST ROMANTIC AND LONGEST PIECE OF THE STORY, WARNING:CONTAINS MOVIE SPOILERS, ENJOY:)**

Chapter 9:The Night That Love Blossoms

After an interesting and fun road trip with Celestia and Luna, Dylan Stone was now anxious and dieing to get home. As they drove pass house after house, the princesses were once again enjoying the nice rush of sticking their heads out the truck window, letting the rushing wind blow over their faces and through their manes. They then began to look out over the sky as the sun rose high in the sky, giving them the indication that it was now noon, they were a bit surprised by how much time had passed, but they didn't care, they were having too much fun to care.

Dylan sighed as he turned to look at the happy mares and suddenly began to smile with warm and fuzzy feelings towards them. They made him feel happy in a way, when they looked at him and see something pass his outward appearance, it makes him feel...glad that they were with him. Celestia and Luna then pulled their heads into the truck and laughed at the excitement they felt and turned to see Dylan smiling at them.

"Oh...Dylan, this little trip in this...truck was so much fun,"Celestia said with joy.

"Really? I mean... Your not rattled about Zack attacking you?"Dylan asked.

"Of course not, we had you there, and Jack Rogers,"Celestia said while putting a hoof on his hand.

"But really... It was you,"Luna said as she put a hoof on his shoulder.

Dylan just held onto his smile and focused back on the road as they started to near the house. He then reached over with one hand and turned on the truck's radio, and turned up some nice music as they drove, but the song that came on, only made Dylan and the mares even more fuzzy.

**(Crush, David Archuleta)**

As the music played, Dylan just chuckled nervously as he looked over and saw the mares blushing at the romantic song. Dylan continued to focus on driving as the mares were taken by the music, they stared dreamily at Dylan as he wore a warm smile that just made them want to hold him, to be near him, even kiss him. Celestia then blushed as she laid her head on Dylan's lap while Luna rested her head on his shoulder, they both then began snuggling the human as they felt all to relaxed. Luna then gave Dylan a small lick on the cheek, making Dylan blush, but he was still able to keep a straight face as they could see the house coming up.

Dylan then slowed down and stopped on the other side of his drive way and stopped at his mail box, he then picked up his mail and backed up to go into his drive way. He then drove up his drive way, feeling every crackle and pop of gravel under his tires as he pulled in and parked his truck right in front of the house.

He then sighed as he looked down at Celestia who was still snuggling into his lap, he then felt warm and a sudden spark in his head as he reached down and brushed his fingers through Celestia's mane. He then began to scratch behind her ears, making them twitch as she raised her head and showed that she was enjoying it. He then turned to Luna and scratched behind her ears as well, getting the same reaction out of her, he chuckled as he watched the mares smile and moan in pleasure at him scratching their ears, finally the fun was over as he turned off the radio and the truck.

"Alright you two, we're home,"Dylan said softly as their heads rose from his shoulder and lap.

They open their eyes and looked around as they saw that they were definitely back at the house, they then looked to Dylan and smiled as he picked up the groceries and got out of the truck. They watched as Dylan walked around the truck and opened the back and passenger side doors for both of them. They both slowly got out and stood there as Dylan walked back inside with his groceries in his arms, as they watched Dylan, they could feel a spark going off in their heads and suddenly began to feel linked to him as they slowly began to go inside.

"Do you feel it sister? This...feeling about Dylan?"Luna asked.

"Yes... I do, but the only time that this has ever happened was when Cadence and Shining Armor... came together,"Celestia said, gaining a surprised look from Luna.

"Really!?... You think Dylan may be... the one... our... Our love?"Luna asked nervously.

"I... I really can see no other explanation, but we shouldn't just jump into such things with him, he may be strong, but I can feel his mind now, and it is still very much fragile, we can't do anything that might freak him out,"Celestia explained as they made it back inside."Lets just start easing into it okay."

"Easing into what?"Dylan suddenly said from the kitchen as he pulled the cat food and DVD from the grocerie bag.

"Oh nothing, just...a little nervous about this um... Movie...is it?"Luna questioned nervously.

"Yeah, Its suppose to be pretty scary, you two don't mind a little scare do you?"Dylan asked back.

"A little scare...?! I am the princess of the night, I live for scary things!"Luna said excitedly and with a cocky smile.

"Really? I don't think the nights are scary, I like how the moon shines and how everything just seems to calm down after a nice and exciting day,"Dylan said as he took out the cat food and opened it, he then began to pour the food in.

The princesses were taken back by his kind words and began to inch closer as they blushed at him. They began to feel touched as they felt the spark go off again and suddenly started to hear Dylan's thoughts.

'I don't know why Luna would think the nights are scary, doesn't she control the nights, I would imagine they would be even more beautiful, not to mention that Celestia controls the day, with the two of them controlling night and day... I couldn't imagine how amazing the night and day could be,'Dylan thought as he once again touched the hearts of the sisters.

They were so taken by him that they then began to brush up onto his sides, tickling him a bit as he finished putting cat food in the cats bowl.

"Fluffy! Come and eat!"Dylan called out, but strangely enough, Fluffy didn't show up.

That managed to snap the mares out of their little snuggling time with Dylan and notice this strange event, they knew that whenever Dylan would return from work, the cat would be right at the door waiting for him. Knowing that this wasn't like Fluffy, they began to sniff around before Dylan put his hands on their shoulders and chuckled.

"Don't worry about Fluffy, he's probably sleeping back in my bed,"Dylan said as he then walked back towards his bedroom.

A few minutes later, Dylan came back out with another white t shirt and some black shorts this time, he sighed as he went towards the bathroom.

"Okay... He's not in my room, so he's probably down in the basement!"Dylan called out as he went into the bathroom."I'm going to get a shower! Then later on when it gets dark out we'll watch that movie!"

With that said, Dylan shut the bathroom door behind him, leaving both of the sisters with time to themselves. They walked over to the couch and laid down as they continued to think about Dylan.

"Oh Tia... He's such a gentlemen, he loves both our night and day, he's just so... perfect!"Luna exclaimed as she then laid on her back and sighed with love.

"I agree... I don't know how long I can keep myself composed in front of him, I want too hold him, caress him... Love him,"Celestia said as she also sighed with love towards him.

"We need to tell him how we feel, we can't keep fighting this Tia, tonight... We tell him what he means to us,"Luna said with sincerity in her voice.

"Luna...remember, we have to be gentle with him, he may be strong physically, but his mind is not, we can not risk hurting him,"Celestia warned as she put a wing on Luna's back.

"Oh of course sister, I would never do anything that would hurt him, I don't think I could live with myself if I did something to hurt Dylan,"Luna said in a serious tone as she hugged her sister.

"Nor could I Luna... Nor could I,"Celestia said as she held her sister in a loving embrace.

Meanwhile, back in the bathroom, Dylan was washing himself off as he began to rub in a bit of shampoo into his brown hair. After his hair was all soapy, he then reached for some body wash, squirt a little into his hands and began rubbing it all over his large body, from his broad beefy arms, to his large yet evenly tone chest, and finally down towards his smooth yet firm abs.

Suddenly he began to feel another spark hit the back of his head once again as his head began to feel warm and fuzzy. He began to grab his head as he suddenly began to feel hot, he laid against the side of the shower while still holding his fuzzy head in confusion as he began to hear voices in his head.

"He's so handsome, I really want to hold him so bad, I want to feel the warmth of his love as Dylan looks into me, and I can tell that he really cares about us... As much as we care about him,"One voice that sounded like Luna said, making Dylan blush.

"I hope we do not scare him, but me and Luna both know that we can fight these feelings anymore, we must profess our love to him, and hope that he will understand,"Another voice that sounded like Celestia said."But Luna's making harder to wait with all she's saying about him... How he looks so handsome, and how kind and strong he is, oh how all this talk makes me want to hold him as he caress me and hold me as he looks into my eyes."

Dylan began to breath heavily as he became overwhelmed with love and lust at the mares kind words, but he also became nervous as to why he was finding the thought of being with a mare was right to him. He then quickly began to relax as he slowly sat down in the shower and began to trail his hand from his abs towards his enormous manhood.

All this talk of what the mares would want him to do to them, and what they wanted to do him was getting Dylan aroused as he felt his girth growing. He finally then grabbed at his arousal, but started to fight the dirty stuff that was starting to plague his mind, he felt as if he was in a lustful prison as he started to jerk his man hood with sudden ecstasy as it throbbed in his hand.

He began to think that it was wrong, but obviously his body was thinking it was right as his arousal grew from ten inches to a good thirteen inches. pleasure shot through his body with each gentle stroke he gave his member, he felt like his pleasure wouldn't end, all he could now think about was Celestia and Luna. He felt like he was connected to them, he wanted them to be near him, he just plain wanted them.

Suddenly he heard a knocking on the door as he groaned before snapping out of his lustful moment and quickly stood up, and pulled the shower curtain back to look at the door.

"Dylan?... Are you okay? I heard you groan and I thought you were hurt,"Celestia called out.

"Yeah I'm fine! I'll be out in a few minutes!"Dylan called back while trying not to panic.

"Okay...!"Celestia called as Dylan heard her leaving.

He quickly got back to cleaning himself off by scrubbing the shampoo out of his hair and rubbing all the body wash off him. He then turned the shower off, grabbed a towel and covered himself up as he stepped out of the shower. He continued to breath heavily as he then took the towel and began drying his hair and body, he then paused for a moment and slowly looked down to his member and breathed more easily as it began to calm down.

"What the hell was that about? I almost just lost it there for a moment, and was that really Celestia and Luna I was hearing?"He asked himself before shrugging it off and putting his clothes back on.

He managed to get his white shirt on and started to put his shorts on, he began to struggle as he always did when it came to putting shorts on. He had to grip his member as it finally went back to its regular ten inches and managed to stuff his manhood in his shorts as he pulled them up and sighed as he finally left the bathroom.

Several hours had now gone by and the sun was setting as it turned exactly six thirty pm. Dylan was now in the kitchen making some popcorn for the movie while the sister were on the couch staring at him as he was finishing the popcorn. He turned back and smiled as he finished the bag of popcorn and poured it into a big white bowl, he then brought it over and sat with the mares as they enjoyed a little popcorn.

"So... Are you two ready? The movie I picked out is called _The Conjuring_, they say it is based on a true story so it has to be cool,"Dylan said as he picked up a remote and turned on the DVD player.

The mares then huddled closer to Dylan as the movie started and ate some more popcorn as the movie played.

It all started out with the sisters already jumping in the inside as the first thing they saw was the Annabelle doll. That doll was the creepiest thing they had ever seen in their lives, Dylan just chuckled as he could feel Celestia and Luna shaking inside as they stared at the creepy doll on TV.

"Oh this is going to be one hell of a night,"Dylan said as he held them.

The movie then streamed to the explanation of who Ed and Lorraine Warren were and the movies title before turning to the scene of the family of two parents and five girls moving into their new home.

"You say this is based on a true story correct?"Luna asked nervously.

"Yes, this is a reenactment of a paranormal event that happened back in nineteen seventy one,"Dylan answered as he brushed his fingers through her mane, trying to calm her down as he felt them shaking.

"Must be an honor...to...have their most dangerous tale be told,"Celestia said with a shaky voice.

Dylan just continued to chuckle as they watched the movie, they began watching the scene of three of the little girls playing hide and clap. After the first clap, the girl began walking down the hallway as she then ran into a box, the mother lectured them about not knowing the house well. The girl just shrugged off the lecture as she called for the second clap, while one girl clapped, the other cheated and did not clap as he was crouched down right behind her. The mares giggled at the girls conduct as the other opened the closet door and asked for the final clap.

Suddenly as the third girl clapped, the other suddenly lunged forward yelling gotcha as she tagged her and slammed against the wall. The mares jumped a bit while Dylan laughed at them getting scared at such a little thing.

After a few minutes more of watching the movie, the sisters were clinging to Dylan as they watched the mother investigate strange noises and watched as the family portraits strangely fell off the walls. The mother then came to the closet that turned out to be a basement and looked down the stairs before tumbling down the stairs. The sisters cringed at the woman's fall as they watched her get up and looked around, then out of no where, a small red ball flies out in front of her as she rushed up the stairs while the basement light exploded mysteriously.

Suddenly the sisters came to the edge of their seats as the mother lit a second match after the first one went out, they then heard a child's voice sound out.

"Hey... Wanna play hide and clap?"the voice asked as a pair of hands suddenly appeared behind the mom and clapped.

The mares and even Dylan jumped as they saw the match go out, as they held onto Dylan, he just sat there laughing at the scare they all got. He then patted their back for support as he saw them panting with fear as they held his arms tightly.

"Still living for the scare ladies?"Dylan asked while laughing.

"Y-yes... Yes of course...we live for it, right sister?"Luna said with an unsteady voice.

"Of course...we are still okay...this isn't scary at all,"Celestia said with a fake smile.

Dylan just rolled his eyes as they turned their attention back to the movie. A half an hour later, they watched as Ed and Lorraine Warren and other investigators were now investigating the house...even when it clearly didn't need to be proven. They jumped immediately as the ghostly maid tackled the cop and yelled,'LOOK WHAT SHE MADE ME DO!'

Luna even let out a small scream from the scare as they both leaped into Dylan's arms and held him fearfully while he took a deep breathe to recover from the scare as well. He then turned to Luna who was shaken, but smiling at him as he gently put her down right next to him on the right. He then turned to Celestia and did the same thing as he laid her on his left side, he then held their hooves for comfort as they finished the movie.

It finally came down to the last part as Ed Warren began to perform the exorcism on the possessed mother. The mother screamed in pain as she threw up blood and floated in the chair as they were in a power struggle for her soul. The mares tighten their grip on Dylan as the mother destroyed the chair and got the sheet of her face to reveal her face that looked like the witch's, she then began to laugh wickedly as the husband yelled for her to leave his wife alone, she merely turned her head to him and said."She's already gone..."

Dylan, Celestia and Luna's hearts all dropped as they then watched as the mother raced to the youngest daughter and tried to kill her, but thankfully Ed was able to complete the exorcism and banished the witch back to hell as the mother spewed her out and broke free from the possession. All three of their hearts were lifted and sighed in relief as they watched the family emerge from the house completely fine and hugging each other knowing it was over. Finally it all ended with Ed Warren putting the little music box on the shelf and leaving as it suddenly began to play, the screen then went black as the movie ended and they all sighed in relief.

"Oh thank the elements, its over,"Luna breathed out, still shaken up by the movie.

"That was definitely a fascinating story, hard to believe its real,"Celestia said in the same tone.

"Yeah it was pretty cool,"Dylan said as he looked at the clock and yawned."Well... Its eight thirty and I need to go to bed, I got work in the morning."

Dylan then got up and scratched his back as he then began to walk back to his room, he turned out all the lights as he went back and left the mares in the dark. They began to shake with fear as the movie was still fresh in their minds and were cared to look around. They slowly made their way through the hall way and turned to go in the parents room, but the room was pitch black.

Dylan had his bedroom door opened and was getting undress when he saw the sisters standing just outside the bedroom looking into it. He suddenly felt his head feel warm again and suddenly felt that they were both afraid and still shaken from the movie, he then sighed as he got their attention.

"Hey... If you two want... You can stay in here for the night,"Dylan offered as he took his shirt off.

They both turned and saw Dylan looking back at them, but their sight immediately went to his incredible body and big smooth muscles. They began to blush as he took his shorts off next and stood there in nothing but white boxers now, they then quickly snapped out of there dreamy stares.

"Oh yes... Thank you Dylan,"Celestia said.

"We really appreciate this,"Luna added.

They then entered his room and watched as he crawled into bed, he covered himself up with a thin white sheet as he looked over to the mares. The sisters removed their necklaces and horse shoes and joined him in bed as they crawled up to him and laid on their sides and faced him with smiles. They then laid there for a solid few minutes before the mares decided to move in. They began to hug his arms and nuzzle his cheeks as they all started to feel the same spark in their heads once more, the sisters began to blush and become anxious as they watched Dylan try to shrug off the feeling, finally Celestia couldn't take it any more.

"Dylan...?"She whispered.

"Yes..."Dylan whispered back.

"We... You know that we really appreciate what you did for us right?"Celestia questioned.

"Well... Yeah of course... You two have been trying to prove it to me ever since, what's this about?"Dylan questioned.

**"**Its just that... We have really come to love you for what you did for us, you've been a good friend to us,"Luna said in a nervous tone as the moon light shined upon all three of them from a bedroom window.

"I've come to love you two as well, you both were the only ones who actually cared about me since my family died,"Dylan said softly as he caressed their cheeks with his hands.

Feeling his touch on their cheeks made them blush and go crazy with love, they finally exploded, got on their belly's and crawled onto his enormous chest. His eyes widened as he looked into both of their eyes, just one of the things they liked about him.

"What are you two doing...?"Dylan asked.

"Dylan... We have really come to love you, and we could not fight it anymore... Have you been feeling it? The warm spark in your mind?"Celestia asked as he breathed heavily.

"Well... Yes..."Dylan said as he felt the spark again.

"He's feeling it right now are you not?"Luna questioned in a soft voice, gaining a small nod from Dylan.

"Do you know what that feeling is Dylan?"Celestia asked as he rubbed his chest gently while he shook his head no.

The mares both giggled at his innocence as they felt his warm breath hit their chests as they rubbed his own.

"It is the love that we feel for you Dylan, it is a love that is stronger than friendship... It is true love... It is our true love...for you Dylan,"Celestia said as she lowered her head to Dylan and planted a soft kiss to his lips."We love you more than just a friend... We love you as our special some pony, we felt this love growing between us, and now... it has blossomed."

"You... Really... Love me?"He asked a Celestia parted her lips from him.

"Yes Dylan... We love you, we now have come to realize that the true reason we came here in the first place... It was no accident... It Was to find you, we want you... and we hope that you will be our colt friend,"Luna said as she kissed him on the lips as well, only this time she started giving him some tongue.

As she released him from her mouth, Dylan breathing became heavy and his face was burning with love and affection, he forgot about the fact that they were ponies and even the fact that they were a thousand years old as he wrapped his big arms around them.

"Y-yes... I want you both... I love you both too just... Please don't leave me,"He begged as he looked deep into his eyes and felt as if the link between them finally developed.

"We will never leave you Dylan, we are connected now our love, and we promise that we will never hurt you,"Celestia said in the softest voice.

He could now see and feel both their thoughts and emotions as they both began take turns kissing him as he held them in a loving embrace. The purity, the lust, the passion that was exploding between them was strong and full of love and happiness. Dylan started with Celestia as they kissed each other with open mouths and explored each others mouths. Their tongues danced around in their mouths and even began to wrestle as they tasted each other, Dylan then beat Celestia's tongue in the wrestling match and made her submit as he searched out her mouth freely.

Suddenly a jolt went off in his head and he suddenly parted with Celestia and turned to Luna who looked like she was starting to get lonely. He released Celestia and then hugged Luna as he crushed his lips against hers and forced his tongue into her mouth, but Luna didn't care, she was actually in heaven now as she enjoyed Dylan's dominance over them, it was intoxicating and it was making them crazy.

Celestia watched as he was making love to Luna's mouth and was so taken by it, she began to feel heated between her legs, but she knew better than to do such things in front of Luna. She sighed in frustration as she stared at Dylan's body with desired lust, but suddenly her sights stopped cold as she saw a bulge begin to poke against his boxers.

She smiled as he sneaked her hoof over and began rubbing the bulge, arousing Dylan greatly as he moaned in pleasure as he slowly parted his mouth from Luna's. He then laid back and groaned as his arousal began to grow, they both watched with wide eyes as Dylan's massive manhood grew from an amazing ten inches to an astonishing thirteen inches as it poked tightly against his boxers

"Oh...Celestia...please... That's to much!"Dylan squeaked out as he threw his head back in pleasure.

His arousal began to throb, but that only excited Celestia even more, luckily for Dylan, Luna reached over and put a hoof on Celestia's to stop her from going too far.

"Easy sister, remember what you said... We have to ease into it, we don't want to hurt him,"Luna reminded.

"Oh yes...of course, I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me,"Celestia said as they both looked over to Dylan who was panting hard and beginning to sweat.

"That's...alright... I didn't mind,"Dylan breathed out as he began to calm down,

They crawled back up to him and licked him on his cheeks as he looked at them and smiled. He curled his arms around them as they sprouted their wings and wrapped them around Dylan in a cocoon made of their own bodies.

"I love you both,"Dylan said softly.

"We love you too Dylan,"The sisters said in unison as they snuggled Dylan.

They then fell asleep together as the sister magically levitated the cover over them and rested with Dylan in their fore arms. Dylan only smiled as he whisp away happily with everyone he cares about right at his side... Everyone but Fluffy... Who never came back to bed.

**YES IT WAS HOT AND HEAVY, YES THEIR WILL BE SEX, BUT NOT YET, THEIR LOVE**

**MUST NOW BE TESTED, HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER, SEND REVIEWS**

**NEXT TIME... ALL HELL IS GOING TO START TO BREAKS LOOSE**. **THIS LONG CHAPTER WAS JUST FOR YOU GUYS**

**I WANT TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS ONLY A LITTLE OVER THREE THOUSAND WORDS LONG**


	11. Chapter 10:The Precious Things

** I'M GOING BACK TO REGULAR THREE THOUSAND WORDS AFTER THIS SO... ENJOY EVERY PONY**.

Chapter 10:The Precious Things

It was another beautiful day, and the sun was shining bright at the house of Dylan Stone, the sun had melted away all the snow and was making room for the early spring to come. Back in the house of Dylan, the first thing that had already bloomed was love. In Dylan's bedroom, he laid happily with the two mares that he has now come to love as his very first mare friends, they caressed him in their wings as he laid in a cocoon made of their own bodies. Celestia and Luna smiled as they slept peacefully, happy that they finally managed to confess their feelings for the human as they nuzzled his cheeks.

Celestia was then the first one to awake from her slumber, and the first thing she saw was the peaceful smiling face of a sleeping Dylan, he looked as innocent and beautiful as a young child as he slept completely undisturbed. She smiled and nuzzled him as Luna was next to awake from her slumber, she also smiled as she watched the human sleep, she then gave him a small lick to his cheek as they both giggled as they watched him stir slowly as he awoke with a small yawn.

Dylan's eyes slowly opened as he turned his head to look at both mares as their eyes glittered in the sun with beauty and love, his love for them burning brighter than a furnace. His connection felt strong as they all could now look into their minds and hear every thought, and every wish they wanted between one another. Dylan smiled as he gave them passionate kisses to his mares as he breathed gently, and happily that he now had new love ones in his life that he knew and felt that would never hurt or betray him.

"Good morning..."Dylan said in a very soft voice as he laid his hands under their heads and caressed their cheeks.

"Good morning indeed Dylan... Did you sleep well?"Luna asked in a soft voice as well.

"Yeah... The night was nice and peaceful, and the morning was nice too, it really completed the new day,"Dylan complimented as they finally unwrapped their wings around him.

"We're glad you slept well... It fills us with joy to see you happy Dylan,"Celestia said.

"I'm just glad that your both here..."Dylan said a he shared another passionate round of kisses with them, he then turned to see the clock and saw that it was eight in the morning."Damn... I need to go get ready for work."

Dylan quickly got out of bed and picked a white chef uniform out of his closet to wear, he then rushed out of his room and entered the bathroom just as Celestia and Luna were just getting out of bed. They quickly put their shoes and necklaces back on and ventured out into the living room to give Dylan his privacy, as they made it to the living room, they suddenly noticed that one little friend was still missing.

"Tia...? Where's Fluffy? We have not seen him since yesterday morning,"Luna questioned as she looked around for the cat.

"I don't know... He has been gone for a bit, maybe we should talk to Dylan,"Celestia suggested.

"I don't think we should be worrying Dylan with such things, when he leaves for his job I would suggest looking around for him,"Luna suggested back.

"Perhaps you're right, we should not worry Dylan, he is in far too good of a mood to be troubled with such an issue,"Celestia agreed as they laid on the couch.

Suddenly they heard the bathroom door open and looked up from the couch to see Dylan rushing out with a white chef outfit on, his hair was still wet as he walked out into the kitchen, trailing water every where he went. The mares giggled at the rushing human as they both made their horns glow, while Luna made the water he trailed around disappear, Celestia stopped Dylan right in his tracks and started to dry his hair. Dylan looked up at his hair as it became surrounded in Celestia's golden aura, and was becoming dry and smooth, finally she released him and allowed him to feel his hair, it was smooth and neatly dried. He turned and smiled at them as their horns stop glowing.

"Thanks... I just wanna make you two something to eat before I leave,"Dylan said as he went to the fridge and pulled out some familiar ingredients.

He pulled out lettuce, mini tomatoes, onions, ranch dressing, and shredded cheddar and mozzarella cheese and placed them on the counter. He then pulled out two big bowls and laid them next to the ingredients, he popped his knuckles and began to go to work. The mares watched him as he worked perfectly and quickly, cutting up lettuce, onions and tomatoes, and placing them in both bowls while mixing them into a salad. He then took the bottle of ranch and poured a layer of the dressing over the mix and spread it evenly over the salads with a butter knife. He then topped it off with a neat sprinkle of mixed cheddar and mozzarella shredded cheese over it. He then smiled, lifted both bowls up and presented them to the mares on the table, they were the very same salads that the princesses ate the day they first met Dylan.

"Oh Dylan...! Our favorite salads...! Thank you!"Luna exclaimed as her and Celestia rushed over to the table and hugged him before actually sitting at the table.

"You're welcome... Alright... I need to go to work, I'll see you two real soon though, besides... We can keep in touch now,"Dylan said as he pointed to his head and smiled.

"Alright... Have a nice day at work Dylan,"Celestia said as her and Luna dug into their salads.

"Okay... I...I love you both,"Dylan gently said, making the mares raise their heads from their salads and smile at him with love.

"We love you too Dylan,"They both said as Dylan nodded and finally left.

The sisters then went back to their salads and ate happily, they then heard the roar of Dylan's truck and listened to the truck grinding on the stones of the drive way as he left for work. They quickly finished their salads and breathed out as they felt that their belly's were full and happy, they then levitated their bowls to the sink and looked at each other as they could still feel Dylan's presence with them as they heard his thoughts talking about them.

"I hope they'll be alright at the house by themselves, I just don't want to lose any one I love again,"Dylan thought as the mares felt his worry for them.

"You won't lose us Dylan, we promise that we will always be at your side,"Celestia thought to Dylan.

"And we will never let you feel hurt or sad anymore,"Luna added.

They did not get a response from Dylan, but they smiled as they felt Dylan's emotions and felt another burst of happiness come from him, making them know that he was listening. They finally decided to leave Dylan to worry about work and walked over to the couch to lay down. They relaxed as they laid on the couch and took in the new day, even Luna had to admit that it was a beautiful morning and the perfect time to be happy.

"Who would have thought... That fate would actually bring us to this world just to find the one,"Luna said blissfully as she looked out the window.

"Indeed... It's funny how fate works, but finding Dylan was probably the greatest thing to happen to us sister,"Celestia said with a smile to her sister.

"Sister...? If we were to find a way home, do you think he would go with us?"Luna suddenly asked.

"What do you mean Luna?"Celestia asked back.

"Would Dylan come back with us...? If we had found a way home?"Luna asked once again in a more sincere voice, making Celestia look at her with great concern.

"I... Don't know Luna, the choice would be all up to him, we can't just take him away from the home he grew up in,"Celestia said.

"Yes but... There is nothing for him here, I think he would be happy for the rest of his life if he were to live with us in our home,"Luna said as he stroked her mane nervously.

"True... But what would ponies think? He is an omnivorous creature with incredible strength and a short temper, what if our subjects panic and fear him?"Celestia asked with great concern.

"Tia...?! What is more important to you? Our love...? Or your pride?"Luna questioned with a raised eyebrow."I'm sure we could find a way for him to live in Equestria."

"Well... *sigh*... Your right sister, but we at least need to know if he wants to go, but first we need to find a way home before anything,"Celestia explained as they both sighed from their confliction.

They both sat on the couch taking in all the new thoughts that swam in their minds, but all they needed to do was think about Dylan and all was cleared for them. After a few minutes of deep thinking, something finally struck Luna as she got off the couch and began to look around.

"Well... Now that we got all those issues sorted away, lets find Fluffy before Dylan finds out that Fluffy is missing,"Luna suggested as she began to sniff around.

"Good idea, we don't won't Dylan worried sick about Fluffy, we both know how important that cat truly is to him now,"Celestia said as they both searched around.

They began to look in all the rooms in the hall way, while Celestia checked Dylan's bedroom, Luna checked the parents bedroom. Celestia looked under the bed, on the bed, in the closet, and finally ended by searching the dresser. Luna looked under the parent's bed, the second bathroom the room had, the closet, and even searched in all the old shoes that were lying around. They both then left the rooms with nothing to show for it, they then decided that Luna will investigate the kitchen while Celestia searches the main bathroom.

Celestia went into the bathroom to search while Luna ventured back out into the living room and began to search the kitchen. She looked in all the cabinets, got chilled to the bone as she searched in the fridge and freezer, and even checked in the dish washer, but still found nothing. She sighed and was about to go back to Celestia, but suddenly she caught the scent of the cat on her nose and sniffed the air to find the trail.

"Where are you little friend?"Luna asked to herself as she then found the trail, and it strangely appeared to lead outside."Huh...? How in the world could you have made it outside?"

Luna then walked over to the door and opened it with her magic, she then walked outside and sniffed the air once more. She managed to pick up the cats scent again, but she also was smelling a rancid smell, she cringed her nose at the smell and continued on as she walked towards the front yard strangely enough. As Luna arrived walked to the front yard, the smells got stronger, she walked to the front yard and was taken by the perfect view of the sunrise. Suddenly she turned and saw a figure laying at the edge of the front yard, she then recognized the figures orange and white fur, and smiled as she realized it was Fluffy.

"Oh thank the elements I found you Fluffy... It's a good thing too, your daddy was going to be worried sick about you-"Luna started before cutting herself off as she approached the cat.

She noticed that Fluffy was not moving and rushed to the kitty's side, and that's when the rancid smell hit her hard, she held her muzzle with one hoof as she shook the kitty with the other. Then as she managed to roll the kitty over, she got the most horrific sight in her life, the cat... was dead. She held her mouth with both hooves in horror and disgust as he saw a long red line up the cats stomach, where he appeared to have been gutted with a knife, and from the smell of the cat, he has been like this since last night. Luna began hyperventilating as she began to panic and lose her mind over the death of the cat, her stomach began to churn and she finally let it all out in one big blood curdling scream.

Celestia was just getting done searching the bathroom and was venturing out to the living room, she then noticed that Luna was now missing.

"Luna...? Luna where are you!?"Celestia called out as she then began to frantically search for her little sister, then she heard it.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**"

Celestia jumped from the sudden blood curdling scream so high that she almost touched the ceiling as she frantically searched around and came to the conclusion that she was outside. Fear gripped Celestia as she raced outside, bursting through the door and looking around before rushing towards the front yard, she then began to calm down as he saw Luna sitting at the edge of the yard. She sighed in relief and began to walk to Luna, but then she suddenly began to feel cold as she noticed that Luna was sobbing over what appeared to be Fluffy, and upon approaching, she gasp in horror as she could now see the cat with the large slice up his belly and realized that the cat was dead.

Both princesses then began to feel completely distraught and sicken by this horrible act, they knew that the kitty's death was no accident... Someone had purposely murdered an innocent animal. To some people out there, they are sick enough to think that it is funny and good sport to kill an animal, but to the princesses, every life was always sacred to them. Finally Luna lifted her head to look at her big sister with tears stinging her eyes as they flowed freely.

"He's dead Tia... Something...killed...Fluffy,"Luna sobbed as she buried her face into her sisters chest.

"Not something Luna... Someone,"Celestia said in a fierce but low voice.

Luna only nodded as she cried into her sisters chest while Celestia held her in a loving embrace to calm her down, she then realized that a bigger problem was coming as they both suddenly sensed Dylan's presence getting stronger.

"Oh no...!"They both said as fear replaced sadness.

"I-I thought he was going to work?!"Luna said in confusion as she frantically tried to dry her tears.

"He must have heard your scream in his mind when you began to panic,"Celestia concluded as they both looked down to the kitty with sad looks as they tried not to cry."We have to move Fluffy, then we have to tell him what happened."

"Its too late..."Luna suddenly said as they both then heard the sound they were hoping not to hear.

They both turned their heads and turned away as they had seen Dylan driving back into the drive way. As Dylan came to a stop in his truck, he immediately got out of the truck and looked around the house before walking out to the front yard and seeing both mares with their heads low.

"Celestia... Luna... I came back when I heard Luna scream, what happened!?"Dylan asked frantically.

"We're so sorry Dylan..."Both mares said as they silently sobbed while moving away to show Fluffy to him.

Dylan's heart suddenly froze as he saw Fluffy laying motionless in the grass, he walked towards his cat and kneeled as he saw the cat's belly completely slit open. He felt his heart drop and his stomach become stricken with disgust as he began to feel sick. Shock then over took him along with grief and sadness as pet his cat's head while tears began to sting his eyes. The mares then took him into their fore arms as he then began to shake with grief, he slowly began to sob silently, but uncontrollably at the lost of his precious little friend.

Memories of how he lost his family then began to flood back into his mind as his heart became heavier and his sobs were more painful as he fell on all fours and buried his head into the grass. Celestia and Luna were sensing his memories and his pain and only hugged him tighter as he wept in his new found misery. What was really mere minutes felt like hours as they held their love in their fore arms as he cried over the death of the only little friend Fluffy. The mares could once again hear his thoughts as he questioned frantically.

'Why wasn't it me... WHY WASN'T IT FUCKING ME! WHY IS ALWAYS SOMEONE I LOVE!'Dylan roared in his head in blind grief.

All the mares felt like they could do was offer all the love they could to their crushed lover as he continued to weep, but suddenly they heard the wretched voice of someone they didn't ever want to see.

"Hey retard...! Did you like what we did with your cat?!"Zack Benson called out from his bike from the edge of Dylan's property.

"Yeah, maybe next time you should lock the door so this shit doesn't happen you retard,"Doug said while Brandon just laughed.

The sisters lifted their heads up and glared at the boys while Dylan kept his head low, they stared at the monstrous boys with seething hate and fury at their barbaric display. They then began to feel rising chaotic fury glowing off Dylan as the boys laughed at them.

"YOU CRETINS ARE SICK! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH THINGS TO AN INNOCENT CREATURE?!"Luna yelled in disgust.

"How dare you... You vile monsters killed the only friend he ever had, you boys are scum!"Celestia said fiercely.

"Aw cry me a river, it's just a cat,"Zack said with a cocky smile while they continued to laugh.

Suddenly they all saw Dylan rise to his feet with his head low as he slowly walked back to his house. As he stormed back inside the house, the mares could feel Dylan's incredible and very scary rage rapidly building as he went inside, but the boys only laughed it off like a joke.

"Hey Zack look at that, he's going back inside... ALONE!"Brandon joked as the boys laughed harder.

"Yeah... That's how he is always going to be boys... ALONE! The world doesn't need people like Stone,"Zack cruelly said.

"He's not alone you spoiled little brat!"Luna suddenly said as she stood tall and stared down the boys."Dylan has us by his side, he is more of man than you and your own father could ever be, he has suffered through great pain and has never cracked under this life's cruel grip."

"And as long as we are by his side, he will never be alone, so do yourself a favor and leave the property immediately with what dignity you have left,"Celestia said as he stood by Luna's side."Cause all we see in front of us is just a vile rich kid trying to play thug who will always end up getting beat by real men, so just go crawl back to whatever rock you crawled out of."

Now it was Zack that was seething with rage as he did not like the mares choice of words and the insult they made against him and his dad, he could not believe that they would taunt him and consider him so low when his family were the richest people around. Zack suddenly snapped as he reached into his pocket and suddenly pulled out a handle, he then clicked a small button and the handle suddenly extended into a large knife as he wielded it in front of both mares, now seeing red.

"Then perhaps I need to take you both away from him as well... YOU FUCKING HORSES!"Zack shouted as he suddenly began to walk towards the mares as they got ready to defend themselves.

Even Zack's friends suddenly backed away knowing that Zack was finally going to far, they tried to stop him, but Zack slashed at them making his friends back up as he advanced. The mares realized that Zack had finally lost it and began to back away slowly in fear.

"Die...you fucking horses...!"Zack fiercely said as he was about to lunge and stab both mares, but suddenly.

***BOOM***

The sudden and familiar exploding noise of a gun went off, and Zack Benson's head suddenly exploded in a splash of red, his body flew back and landed a good ten feet away as it now laid motionless, and headless. His friends screamed so loud that they almost sounded like girls as every one and every pony's ears rang loudly.

As Celestia and Luna's hearing came back, they turned to the porch of the house and saw Dylan with the most serious and angriest look, holding his gun as his barrel was smoking. He growled and breathed furiously as he continued to point his gun at the headless body of Zack, his friends immediately got to their knees and were crying as they begged for forgiveness, but all Dylan did was slowly approach them as he shifted the guns aim towards them.

The mares could see the look in his eye and could feel his burning thoughts as he cocked the gun and put it to one of the boys heads.

"Dylan...! Don't...!"Celestia and Luna called out as they rushed to the angry human.

"No Dylan...! Don't do it, they're just kids,"Luna said as she put a hoof on his hand with the gun.

"So was Zack... and now look how he ended up? WHY SHOULDN'T I?!"Dylan roared in a blind rage.

"Please Dylan, your better than this, your family knew it, and you know it, please... Just put the gun down,"Celestia begged as she put a hoof to his chest.

Dylan first glared at the crying teenagers with hate and pain, he then turned his eyes to his mare friends and could feel the fear that was coming off them. Finally he slowly began to lower his gun as tears began to stream down his face once more, he lowered the gun down to his side and turned as he slowly walked back to the house crying with each step.

"Why does everything that I love always die around me?"Dylan sobbed as he walked away.

The princesses sighed with relief as they turned back to the teens who were slowly getting to their knees while they still cried.

"Your lives have been spared, but I doubt he will ever forgive you,"Celestia started with a grim tone.

"And we are sure that if he see's you again... He will kill you both on sight, so if I were you, I would leave and never bother him again, are we clear?"Luna questioned.

Both boys only nodded as they slowly turned around and walked off while trying to stop their tears, the sisters merely sighed from this intense event as they turned back to the house and watched Dylan go back inside. They then chose to go back inside to be with their distraught lover, knowing that he would need all the help he could get. But as they made it to the door, they were met with the sight of none other than Jack Rogers who looked incredibly concern and even a bit scared.

"Oh... Hello Mr Rogers, Luna... Will you please go check on Dylan?"Celestia asked.

"Of course sister,"Luna answered as she went inside to check on Dylan, leaving Celestia to talk to Jack.

"Look Jack, I know you are concerned, but we have it under control now,"Celestia tried to reassure.

"You mind telling me what happened?"Jack asked.

"*Sigh*... Zack Benson and his friends killed Dylan's cat, and they almost killed us, but... Dylan ended up shooting Zack,"Celestia said grimly.

"Mah god... Well... I knew it was only a matter of time before Zack finally pushed Dylan too far, and with him being on private property with a weapon for intent to kill, Dylan can't get in trouble,"Jack reassured Celestia."So what happened to Dylan?"

"He almost killed the other boys, but we managed to calm him down and he went back inside, but he was so upset,"Celestia replied, suddenly making Jack raise an eye brow in concern.

"Was he still carrying his gun?"Jack questioned quickly with great concern.

"Uh... Yes... Why?"Celestia suddenly asked.

Meanwhile back inside the house, Luna was looking around for Dylan, but oddly enough, he was not in the living room or kitchen. She sighed and began to search her mind for the connection to Dylan, she found it instantly as she felt his grief and sorrow overwhelm her, but she also began to feel Dylan getting a feeling of adrenaline. She followed the connection all the way back into the hall way and came to Dylan's bedroom, she put a hoof to the door and cracked it open a she heard Dylan talking to himself.

"I-I can't...take...it anymore, I-I'm done... I'm so fucking...done,"Dylan sobbed as the cock of the gun sounded off."Celestia... Luna... I'm sorry."

Suddenly Luna swung the door opened and gasp as her heart dropped and everything seem to slow down. She watched as Dylan was putting the muzzle of the gun to his head to kill himself.

"DYLAN NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Luna shouted as she leaped to Dylan to stop him.

***BOOM***

...**DID LUNA MAKE IT IN TIME? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER.**


	12. Chapter 11:Don't Give Up On Life

Chapter 11:Don't Give Up On Life

"Uh... Yes... Why?"Celestia suddenly asked The Neighbor Jack Rogers as they were discussing what happened earlier between them and Zack Benson.

"So he did go inside with his gun?! How upset did Dylan look?!"Jack asked with a bit of fear now.

"He was really upset, he kept asking himself why it wasn't him that died and... He just went back inside crying, why are you asking me these things...?"Celestia asked back.

"Ah hell... Whatever do... Do not leave him alone, you may not know this, but Dylan is suicidal,"Jack warned.

"WHAT...! How do you know that?!"Celestia asked with great fear.

"Ah actually caught him a few times trying to kill himself, all of which were with the gun, he tried it several times but I was able to stop him before he could do it,"Jack explained.

Celestia put a hoof to her mouth in fear, her and Luna knew that Dylan had a fragile mind, but they didn't know he was suicidal.

"Well... Luckily I sent Luna in to check up on him, I'm sure she'll-"Celestia was then suddenly cut off by a scream.

"DYLAN NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"The voice of Luna suddenly shouted as it suddenly happened.

***BOOM***

As the sudden explosion sound crashed through the entire house, Celestia and Jack turned their heads to the house and gasp as they suddenly heard screaming.

"TIA...! TIA HELP! HE'S TRYING TO KILL HIMSELF! HELP...!"Luna suddenly screamed from the bedroom.

Celestia and Jack immediately took off in the house, swinging open the door as they raced through the living room and down the hall. They came to Dylan's bedroom door and Jack immediately kicked the door open, and they both saw Luna trying to wrestle Dylan for control of the weapon, she had managed to stop the first shot from hitting Dylan's head and it only struck the top of the ceiling, but she was no match for the hulking human.

"LET ME GO GODDAMMIT...! LET ME JUST DIE SO CAN BE WITH FAMILY!"Dylan cried as he slowly put the smoking muzzle of the gun to his head once again.

Luna did her best to grab his arm and pull the gun from his head, but Dylan was too strong for her to stop. Celestia then suddenly jumped on the bed and began to help Luna restrain Dylan while using both back hooves to slowly push the gun away from Dylan's head.

"LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!"Dylan cried furiously.

Jack quickly moved in and help them hold down Dylan's arm, and managed to wrestle the gun out of Dylan's grasp. The mares then got on top of him and did their best to pin him, but he was fighting, and he was fighting hard. Jack quickly put the gun on the dresser far from Dylan's reach and helped the mares restrain him by grabbing Dylan's shoulders and holding him firmly down on the bed.

"It ain't worth it son, I'm telling you... It ain't worth it!"Jack pleaded as Dylan.

"Everyone... Just...leave me alone!"Dylan cried more quietly as he put his hands over his face and began to silently weep.

Both sisters were feeling the pain that was growing from Dylan as tears stung their eyes greatly as they tried to sneak their hooves under his hands and uncover his face. They slowly managed to peel away Dylan's hands to see his face completely red and broken, his tears flowed as he sobbed quietly. Jack finally let go of Dylan knowing that he was calm now and sat on the floor completely exhausted by the struggle, he slowly got up and quickly took the gun.

"I'm gonna hide this some where he can't find it, you two just stay with him and keep him calm,"Jack said as he left with the gun.

"Thank you Jack..."Celestia said as her and Luna turned back to their broken love.

"Every one I love...always dies,"Dylan whimpered out.

His words were hurting their hearts and they both placed their heads on Dylan's forehead and quietly cried with him as they laid there, never even thinking of leaving his side.

"You won't lose us Dylan... We love you... and we never wanna see you in such pain... Please don't give up on life,"Luna begged as they held Dylan close.

"Dylan look at us...please, remember... Your family loves you, and...they don't want to see you give up and die... Please Dylan...just...stay with us, don't...give up,"Celestia also begged.

Dylan slowly opened his eyes and saw the sincerity in the eyes of the mares that he had come to love, but still his tears flowed as he put his hands to his head in pain.

"Celestia... Luna... I'm so sorry...you both had to see me like this,"Dylan choked out through his sobs as he gently held them close in his arms as he laid back continued to cry.

A whole hour went by and the house was suddenly peaceful and undisturbed, inside the house, Jack Rogers had made a phone call to the police and told them of the events that transpired, except for the part about Celestia and Luna. He then noticed that things were awfully quiet back in Dylan's room and decided to go check up on things, he quickly walked back to the bedroom and saw a relieving sight. Celestia and Luna now had their wing around Dylan and were gently rubbing his back as they did their best to comfort him. They both saw some tears streaming down Dylan's face and quickly licked them off his face before giving him a soft nuzzle to his cheeks. Dylan only sighed as he turned to them with a blank look and caressed their cheeks, but he did not say a word.

"*sigh*... You alright there son?"Jack asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine..."Dylan said in almost a whisper.

"That's good I suppose... Well... The boys in blue are coming, and ah told them what happened, they just need yer statement,"Jack explained with another sigh."Look... Once the police are all taken care of... If you want, we can bury yer cat and say a little something for him if you want."

"I think that would be a wonderful idea Jack... Thank you,"Celestia said with a small smile.

"Don't mention it..."Jack said before leaving Dylan to Celestia and Luna.

Luna began rubbing Dylan's chest as she kissed him on the cheek, but they could barely get a response out of him, all they could do was hear his thoughts that kept repeating what he had said before.

'Why wasn't it me?'He kept thinking.

"Dylan...? We're here for you, you know that right?"Luna asked, making Dylan turn his head to her and gaining a small nod.

"And we promise that we will never leave you, we will never die, and you shouldn't either, fate brought us to you for a reason Dylan,"Celestia added.

Dylan just turned from Luna and looked up at the ceiling with a blank look before sighing and looking to Celestia with the same look.

"And what was that?"Dylan questioned in a low voice.

"To find you Dylan, ever since we started to fall in love with you, we realized that you may have been the one that saved us, but fate brought us here... To save you from your pain, and your loneliness, that's why we will never die, and we will never leave your side,"Celestia explained as her and Luna then got on top of Dylan and began to take turns kissing him.

It started with Celestia sharing a long and passionate kiss with Celestia, they even gave each other a bit of tongue as they felt their love burning once again. They then switched and Luna gave him the same treatment, they both explored each others mouth and felt great love burning inside of Dylan, but there was still heart ache as well. As Dylan parted lips with Luna, he held his heart and was still feeling the pain of his loss, but the mares held onto small smiles and placed their heads on his chest, warming his heart as he then smiled lightly as he laid back with a little more comfort.

"Thank you... My loves,"Dylan quietly said.

"Your welcome..."Both mares replied as they rested on his chest.

Suddenly they saw a flash of red and blue lights flashing through the window above them, Dylan slowly rose up and looked out the window. He watched as a cop car drove up his drive way while an ambulance was right behind it, Dylan sighed as he slowly crawled out of the princesses grasp and got out of his bed. He then started to walk out the bedroom with both mares right behind him, he managed to make it out to the living room before he saw the cop at the door knocking at it, he then sighed one more time.

"Alright... You two stay here, I just need to tell them what happened and they will handle the rest,"Dylan said as he was about to open the door.

"Dylan...? Everything will be alright,"Celestia encouraged as he kissed him on the hand.

As Dylan ventured outside to meet the cop, the mares stood back and decided to spy on them through a living room window. Dylan stood face to face with a cop that was almost as tall as him, but he was a bit chubby around the midsection for obvious reasons.

"Good afternoon officer Mackey,"Dylan said as he shook the cops hand.

"Good afternoon Mr Stone, its been awhile since I last saw you, I arrested those kids when they smashed out one of your windows a year ago,"The officer said as he pulled a pen and note pad out, and prepared to take notes.

"Yeah... But I have a feeling I won't be dealing with them anymore,"Dylan said in a solemn tone.

"Yeah I know... Jack told me everything, so that Benson kid finally pushed his luck to far, that's a shame too, the kid had his whole life ahead of him, but instead he chose to play thug and ended up getting killed like one,"The cop said with a big sigh.

Dylan then turned his head as he then saw to a man and a woman in EMT outfits carrying what was left of Zack's body in a black body bag on a gurney. They put the body into the ambulance and closed up the doors as they went back to their seats to leave.

"So tell me what happen Mr Stone,"Officer Mackey said, making Dylan turn from the ambulance and look back to the officer.

"Well... It's like Jack said, I was on my way to work, but I came home because i forgot something, and... When i came home... That's when I found my cat butchered by those kids,"Dylan explained.

"Mmmhmm... I did see the cat, Jack told me that you and him were going to bury him,"Officer Mackey pointed out.

"Yes sir, but we wanted to get this over with before anything else,"Dylan replied.

"Of course sir... Anyway... What happened next?"The cop questioned.

"Well... I was really upset, and next thing I know... The boys showed up,"Dylan started again."They stepped on my property and confessed that they were the ones who killed my cat and that's when I just lost it."

"And you went inside to get your gun to scare them, but Zack Benson was waiting for you with his switch blade correct?"Mackey guessed.

"Yes sir... and then I shot him, the other boys took off,"Dylan concluded.

"Okay... Well the way I see it... The boy came onto your property with a deadly weapon, he tried to come at you with the weapon, you defended yourself, even as rich as Daniel Benson, he won't be able to sue you, nor could you be charged,"Officer Mackey explained as he shook Dylan's hand again.

"Yes officer Mackey... Thank you,"Dylan said solemnly.

"No problem, you take care now Mr Stone,"Officer Mackey said as he finished his notes and went back to his car.

Dylan waved good-bye as the Officer followed the ambulance out of the drive way and rode off to tell a certain two parents that their son won't be coming back. Dylan sighed as he started to come to grips with what he had done as he put his hands over his face in grief at his actions, he never thought that he could feel this bad for a kid that gave him nothing but hell for ten years. He felt like he was going to cry again before he suddenly heard the voices of Celestia and Luna calling to him.

"Dylan...? Is everything okay?"Luna said as Dylan turned around and saw both Celestia and Luna exiting the house.

"I'm fine... I just..."Dylan mumbled out.

"We know your still upset, and we're here for you,"Celestia said as her and Luna brushed up against him.

"Jack is waiting for us in the back yard, do you want to go and lay Fluffy to rest?"Luna said in a gentle voice.

Dylan continued to sigh as he tried not to think too much of it, he then put his arms around both mares and did his best to be strong.

"Please... Just stay with me through this please,"Dylan said in a low voice.

"We will..."Both mares said as they slowly started to guide Dylan towards the back yard.

As they walked out into the back yard, they all saw Jack with a shovel and a hole already dug. They began to approach the hole and they all saw Fluffy laying on his side peacefully in the hole, Dylan shed a tear as Jack began to say a few words.

"We are here today... To say goodbye to another piece of very strong family, Fluffy was a good cat, he was actually really smart for a cat, Dylan told me of how the cat would sometimes wake him up before he is late for work, he would even attack them boys whenever they would try to enter the house,"Jack said as he managed to gain a small chuckle from Dylan and the sisters."Fluffy was a big piece of the Stone family, but I believe that Fluffy was in the Stone family to take care and keep the largest piece of the Stone family going."

Jack and the mares all looked at Dylan as if they were saying that Dylan was the largest piece while Dylan didn't take his eyes off Fluffy. Celestia and Luna then stepped forward and decided to say something as well.

"Fluffy... You were very important to Dylan, he took great care of you, and you took care of him, you were the one piece of family he had left that was there for him to keep him from giving up, and I wish we could have had a little more time to tell you... Thank you for keeping such a good man going,"Celestia explained as she magically made a small daisy flower appear and set it next to Fluffy.

"Fluffy... I wish we could have seen you one last time before you died, but like Tia... I want to thank you for taking care of Dylan... And now... We promise that we will take care of Dylan for you as you rest peacefully, rest in peace...our little friend,"Luna said as she also magically made a daisy flower appear and set it next to the cat.

Dylan was next to step up, he took up the shovel as he wiped a tear from his cheek before saying his last words.

"I'm sorry I failed to protect you Fluffy, I wish I could have been there for you, but... I just... I couldn't,"Dylan started as he began to bury the cat in dirt."I hope that you will rest easy knowing that you no longer have to live in a world filled with pain now... Daddy loves you Fluffy."

Dylan shook a bit as he finished covering Fluffy up with dirt, Jack did a small prayer before sighing and turning to Dylan as he held Celestia and Luna.

"Alright... Dylan...? I know its hard, but you got to live on for all of them now, yer the biggest piece of the Stone family... Remember that,"Jack said before turning to Celestia and Luna."And... Please watch over him, you two are showing me that he is very important to both of ya, please take good care of him, I really don't want to lose this young man."

"We promise... We will watch over him and give him the love he needs... We don't won't to lose him either,"Celestia said as her and Luna stayed right at Dylan's side.

"Thank you for your help Jack... You've been...a real good friend, and I'm sorry I never even noticed you,"Dylan suddenly said.

"No problem son, you just keep living yer life, and never give up,"Jack said as he turned and began to walk back to his house.

Dylan then slowly looked down at the two mares as they gave him soft and gentle smiles as they nuzzled him.

"Come on Dylan... Let us take you back inside, you need to rest,"Luna suggested as her and Celestia slowly started to help Dylan back towards the house.

They slowly walked with Dylan as they could feel his mixture of emotions rushing through him like tidal waves, they then smiled as they could feel his love slowly start to surface through all the pain. They turned to see him trying his best to smile as they made it to the house.

"Celestia...? Luna...? Thank you"Dylan quietly said as they went back inside.

**ALLS WELL THAT ENDS WELL RIGHT? ALRIGHT... SEND REVIEWS IF YOU WANT**

**BUT ****NO FLAMES.**


	13. Chapter 12:Love By Day

Chapter 12:Love By Day

Weeks have gone by and Dylan has been a little distant since the death of Fluffy lately, he would try to show some attention to Celestia and Luna, but his cats death continued to drag him down. Celestia and Luna gave Dylan some room, but they would always make sure he was okay, and would do there best not to let him out of their sights. They were lately trying to do things that would cheer him up such as small magic tricks, cuddling with him in bed, and even trying their luck in the kitchen, they had a little affect, but they still struggled to get him to move towards them again, at least until today.

It was another beautiful morning and an early spring was right around the corner, all appeared to be quiet especially at the house of Dylan. Celestia and Luna slowly stirred and awoke in bed, the sunshine gleamed through the window and shined on the bed as they opened their eyes to see Dylan missing from the bed. They raised their heads almost immediately out of bed and frantically looked around for their human lover.

"Tia where is he?! Is he alright?!"Luna asked in a panic.

"Yes...he's fine, oh thank the elements... He's out in the kitchen making something to eat,"Celestia said as she sighed in relief.

They both felt relieved as they laid back in bed and breathed heavily from the scare, they then looked at each other with worry at the position they were in.

"Tia... We can't keep going on like this... We need to find a way to cheer Dylan up,"Luna said in a serious tone."I can't stand to see him like this any more."

"I know Luna, but what else can we do? We tried to give him as much attention we could, we even tried cooking... And you know how that ended,"Celestia said as she blushed with embarrassment.

"Yes... I still have no idea how you managed to burn salad,"Luna said as she remembered Celestia's disaster in the kitchen.

"Well... At least Dylan got a laugh out it,"Celestia said with a chuckle before getting serious again."So... What else could we do to help him?"

Celestia and Luna took deep breaths as they began to think deeply about Dylan, they could feel some of his frustration that still lingered from the issue he put himself in. They too began to feel frustrated as Dylan was giving them very little contact with his mind, finally it hits Luna in an instant as she lights up and rises from the bed.

"I think I have an idea sister,"Luna said slyly as Celestia slowly rose from the bed with curiosity.

"Well... I'm listening, what do you have in mind?"Celestia asked curiously.

"Well... Do you feel his frustration? His...stress?"Luna questioned.

"Yes, that is why we are trying to figure out how to help him, and bond with him more, what is your point?"Celestia questioned back.

"Well... I was just thinking, their is a way for us to bond with him, and make him feel better,"Luna said as she tapped her hooves together nervously.

"Wait... Luna...? Surly you don't mean that we should... Mate with him do you!?"Celestia said with a bit of shock.

"Well...? Yes... I was just thinking that since he is our love... Well... What better way to help our lover, then to make love to him, perhaps maybe he will feel better, and it may even take our relationship with him to the next level,"Luna explained.

"Yes but... But he's so innocent, and... I don't really know if he would want to make love to us,"Celestia said with shame.

"Oh of course he would Tia... Just listen to him, feel him, you know he probably needs this, I'll even let you have him first,"Luna offered.

"A-are you sure, I mean... What makes you think he'll accept me,"Celestia asked out of shock of her little sisters generosity.

"Tia... He still loves us very much, I'm sure if you just ease into it, he will take you, besides... He needs this,"Luna said as she gave Celestia a hug and slowly got out of bed."Its the only thing we have left to do."

Celestia followed her out of bed as they both put their regular attire back on and slowly ventured out of the room and walked out into the living room. Upon entering the living room, they picked up the sweet smell of eggs and pancakes and turned to see Dylan cooking on the stove, he was already in the process of finishing up breakfast as he put three dippy eggs on three plates, and two pancakes with them. The mares smiled as they slowly walked over to him, marveling at the mere sight of him, and even taking in his wonderful scent that he continued to maintain. They then began to brush up against his sides, gaining his attention as he let out a big sigh, put his utensils down and brushed through their manes with his fingers.

"Good morning Dylan... Your up early,"Celestia pointed out as she reached up to kiss Dylan.

"Good morning... I... I just wanted to get some time to myself,"Dylan answered as he placed the pan and spatula in the sink."I made breakfast, get it while its hot."

Dylan then picked up the three plates and brought them over to the table, this time they all sat at the table, Luna then levitated three forks while Celestia levitated three butter knives to the table. They then began to eat quietly, the princesses easily wolfed their food down, enjoying Dylan's cooking while Dylan just ate silently and undisturbed. As the mares finished their food, they wiped their mouths off and levitated their plates to the sink, Luna then smiled as she got out of her chair.

"That was another splendid breakfast you prepared Dylan... Thank you,"Luna said.

"Your welcome..."Dylan said in a low tone.

Luna then smiled slyly at Celestia and gestured to Dylan, Celestia shook her head no and began to have a silent conversation while Dylan ate silently, oblivious to the silent conversation. Finally Luna nodded and turned back to Dylan as he finished eating.

"Well... I think I'll go out and stretch my wings, if that's alright with you?"Luna said to Dylan.

"Yes... Its alright, just be careful,"Dylan said with a more concern tone.

"I will... Tia...? Why don't you keep him company?"Luna suggested as she got out of her seat and walked outside, but not before giving Celestia a little wink.

Luna then went outside and took flight immediately, leaving Celestia with Dylan to herself, she turned to Dylan who seemed a bit confused by Celestia not going with Luna. He merely shrugged it off and was about to take his plate, but saw Celestia already levitating his plate over to the sink.

"Thank you... Celestia,"Dylan said, gaining a giggle from Celestia.

"You know... You can call me Tia if you want Dylan, you have become our love after all,"Celestia insisted.

Dylan just chuckled as he slowly walked over to the couch and sat down to watch TV, he let out a big sigh as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He switched it over until he found the news channel, as he quietly watched TV, Dylan didn't notice Celestia as she reached over from behind the couch and began massaging his shoulders. Dylan let out a deep breath as he began to relax, and lay back in the chair.

"How does that feel Dylan?"Celestia asked in a soft voice.

"It... Feels... Good,"Dylan let out as he let out a relaxed moan.

"I'm glad you like it,"Celestia said as she slowly snaked her hooves from his shoulders to his chest.

Suddenly she felt Dylan starting to become uncomfortable and he then began pulling away from her. Celestia then began to worry once again as he once again started to distance himself from her, finally she had enough.

"Dylan...? What's wrong?"Celestia asked.

"I'm just not in the mood..."Dylan said in a emotionless tone.

"Dylan... You haven't been in the mood for weeks, ever since what happened, you've been so distant with us lately,"Celestia said with concern.

"Well... I just wanted to be away from people... Maybe they would have been safer without me,"Dylan said in frustration.

"Dylan... You should not be running away from the ones you love, you should be running towards them, we don't want you to be alone,"Celestia said as she managed to put her hooves back onto his chest and began to rub slowly.

"I know that, I just..."Dylan could not say any more as he felt more stressed and upset than before.

"Dylan...? Don't you love us? me and Luna still love you,"Celestia said with a bit of fear.

"Of course I still love you, I'm just... I'm just afraid... I'm afraid that if I do love someone, I'm going to lose them,"Dylan said as he felt his feelings for Celestia and Luna pouring out.

Suddenly he felt a hoof under his chin and felt as his head got turned toward Celestia, she then slowly gave him a long passionate kiss from behind the couch. At first Dylan slowly wanted to pull away again, but then he slowly began to relax and welcome the kiss, he even then reopened his mouth and slid his tongue inside her own and danced around with her tongue.

They held onto their kiss for a good couple minutes before parting slowly from it, they looked intimately into each others eyes as Celestia flew up and over the couch, and landed right in front of Dylan. She then went back to kissing him while he then suddenly began to wrap his big arms around her and hold her close to his body as they kissed.

"You don't have to be afraid, because you're not going to lose us... We promise you that,"Celestia said as she caressed his large body before suddenly starting to remove his shirt with her magic.

"Cele-... Tia...? What are you doing?"Dylan breathed out softly with burning blush as he suddenly felt a passionate heat all over his body as his shirt finally came off.

"Shh... Me and Luna could feel your stress and frustration, we just wanted you to feel better, so trust me... And let me help you feel better,"Celestia said as she threw his shirt aside and began to kiss him once more.

Her tongue easily found its way into Dylan's mouth, she could feel the heat building up in both of their bodies, she started to crawl up and sit on Dylan's lap as they continued to explore each others mouths. Suddenly Dylan started to feel his grey pants start to get wet, he looked down towards his wet thigh and saw that his left thigh was getting dampen by Celestia wet mare hood.

Dylan suddenly began to groan as he felt his manhood begin to throb and grow in response to Celestia's wet mare hood. His groan were muffled, but became clear to Celestia as she felt his member poke against her neither regions, she moved her leg and saw his member poking tightly through his sweat pants. She giggled and blushed as she slowly parted from his mouth and stared at his large erection with excitement and lust.

"I see you are enjoying this?"Celestia teased.

Celestia then gently put a hoof to the massive bulge and began to rub at it, Dylan instantly began to cross his legs in uncontrollable pleasure, but Celestia put another hoof to his leg and gently persuaded them to stay open with a gentle rub. Dylan began to relax and lay back as he enjoyed Celestia rubbing at his arousal as it grew back to its full length, Dylan began to throw back his head in pleasure, and that's when Celestia saw her opportunity.

"Celestia... Please... I... I want you... Please,"Dylan begged as he began to breath heavily over his heated body.

"And you will have me my love,"Celestia said as she made her move.

She quickly gripped his pants with her mouth and slowly began to pull them down, Dylan then suddenly sprang up from the chair and hugged Celestia as he began to kiss her neck and grab at her large yet firm flank. Finally Celestia got his pants down to his ankles, Dylan responded by stepping out of his pants and standing tall before lowering himself down to crush his lips against Celestia's. He held her tight in his arms, slowly picked her up and slowly brought her over to the larger part of the couch.

As Dylan slowly placed Celestia on the couch, she rolled over to her side and placed her hooves on the side of Dylan's black boxers. She then slowly pulled his boxers down and revealed his massive thirteen inch member, she slowly began to stroke it some more with both hooves. Dylan let out a loud moan as he felt the rush of ecstasy rush through his body with each stroke Celestia gave him, his hands lazily waved around as he suddenly grabbed Celestia's flank and squeezed at it as he coped with the overwhelming pleasure.

The tingle and throb of goodness washed over him like a tidal wave with each stroke, his mind verifying that Celestia had no intentions of stopping till she believed he was read, and boy was he feeling ready.

Suddenly Dylan found himself giving into his lust as he slowly pulled away from Celestia and climbed onto the couch with her. He slowly crawled behind Celestia and gripped her flank with both hands, Celestia looked down to Dylan as he slowly spread out her flank to see her bulgy mare hood covered in her fluids.

"Oh Dylan... Are you going to take me?"Celestia asked as she rolled onto her belly and presented herself to Dylan.

"If you want me to,"Dylan breathed out as he began to lick up the musty fluids on Celestia mare hood.

Celestia suddenly started to spread her back legs out as she felt the incredible pleasure spike through her own body. His tongue lapping around it and going deep inside her was merely a preparation for what she was really in for, she began to kick her legs as the wait began to feel unbearable through all this teasing. She finally turned her head to see Dylan parting his tongue from her neither regions with one last lick and holding onto her flank as he slowly pulled her closer to him. He then began to slowly rub the tip of his member on the folds of her lower lips as they both felt their excitement growing.

"Are you ready Tia?"Dylan quickly asked.

"Yes... Please Dylan... Rut me... Make me yours,"Celestia begged as she began backing her flank against his member.

Finally Dylan stopped teasing and began to push his member into Celestia, he only managed to get almost half way in before Celestia suddenly let out a small yelp of pain.

"Celestia...? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"Dylan questioned.

"Oh no no... Not at all, Its just that this is... My first time, but I really do want this...please,"Celestia said.

"Oh... Okay, its my first time too, I'll be gentle,"Dylan said as he resumed what he was doing.

He began slowly pushing himself deep into Celestia, she let out a small grunt and moan as he finally manage to get his whole member into her. He then began to hug Celestia stomach almost like he was mounting her as he slowly began to thrust himself against Celestia's flank.

He started off slowly as he began pounding himself against her flank, Celestia eyes widened as she moaned loudly with each thrust. She then dropped to her belly as Dylan held her tight and began to over power her, she began to joyful moan as she enjoyed being dominated, and yet she still wanted more... She wanted him to really make her his.

"Faster... Go faster Dylan, I want you to make me yours!"Celestia said in a slight growl.

"If you say so... Tia,"Dylan replied.

Dylan began to smile as he accepted the challenge and began to thrust harder and faster, Celestia's moans got louder as she felt Dylan hold her tighter and kiss her neck. She felt his member completely inside her and pounding her flank harder and harder, she heard Dylan start to grunt and moan, she even felt his warm breath down her neck and was finally starting to reach her breaking point.

Dylan suddenly started to reach his own breaking point as he felt his member throbbing from inside Celestia, he felt Celestia's walls start close in around his peck and it was getting hard to move. He leaned up and put his head up by Celestia's head and brushed up against her with his cheeks.

"Celestia... I'm... Close, I'm going to..."Dylan moaned out as he also began to feel a strange burning sensation on his right arm.

"I am too Dylan... Let's do this together my love, do it inside me...no where else"Celestia said as a sudden thrust made her bury her head on the arm of the couch and let out a loud moan of pleasure. Her moan echoed through Dylan's head only making him go even faster as her moans of joy were making him lose it.

Dylan nodded as Celestia lifted her head up from the couch and bit her lips a they both felt their climax coming on. Dylan's thrusts were going into overdrive as he leaned up more, forgot all about the burning sensation on his arm and hugged her neck as she turned and crushed her lips against Dylan's to share one last passionate kiss.

Suddenly they felt themselves climax as moans muffled out through there kissing, Celestia felt Dylan start to shoot his load into her as she released her fluids all over her member. They first jolted their hips forward in climax before slowly starting to calm down with deescalating breaths, after a few parting thrusts, Dylan slowly pulled himself out of Celestia and they both began to pant with exhaustion as Dylan laid back on the couch.

Celestia joined Dylan by his side and rested with the naked human as he saw the innocent smile reappear on Dylan's face. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, only for the favor to be returned with another kiss to her lips, Dylan was now happy and feeling a whole new tidal wave of deep feelings toward Celestia. He continued to kiss her from her cheeks to her lips and even to her neck, he felt completely relieved of all his frustration, pain and all he could think about was loving Celestia and Luna, but suddenly Celestia could feel Dylan's relief and happiness and chose to end this on a good note.

"That was wonderful Dylan... So do you feel better now?"Celestia asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes... More than you can even imagine,"Dylan said as he shared yet another kiss with Celestia.

"I'm glad, and Luna will be glad too,"Celestia said as they nuzzled together.

Dylan then started to smell himself and feel the sweat on his body and became embarrassed of the situation he was now in.

"I... I need to take a shower,"Dylan said with a blush as he got off the couch and collected his clothes"Tia... I love you."

"I love you too Dylan,"Celestia said as she watched him walk back to the bathroom to clean up.

With Dylan satisfied and happy once more, Celestia slowly got off the couch, but suddenly felt as if her back legs were almost numb. Her legs shook a little as she struggled to stay standing, she then began slowly walking over to the front door to go outside while rubbing her flank as it became slightly sore from the love they she finally made it to the door, it suddenly opened up to reveal Luna who was now smiling slyly as she entered.

"So Tia... How was it?"Luna asked with excitement.

"He was wonderful Luna, and I can feel him rapidly moving back towards us already, we need to keep this up,"Celestia said with great joy.

"Then let me take him tonight,"Luna said in almost a begging tone.

"Of course Luna, the nights are yours, so the nights are when you will take him,"Celestia said with a small nod.

"Oh thank you sister, oh thank you,"Luna frantically said with gratitude.

"Just remember to ease into it like you said, and be careful... He was very good for his first time,"Celestia warned, gaining a nervous giggle from a blushing Luna.

They both turned towards the hall way as they felt the much happier human cleaning himself off, and thinking about them. Luna just couldn't wait for tonight.

**OKAY... YOU CAN ALL GUESS WHERE THAT'S GOING SO BE READY**

**FOR LOVE BY NIGHT, REVIEW AND SUCH.**


	14. Chapter 13:Love By Night

Chapter 13:Love By Night

It was now late in the evening and the moon was slowly rising into the sky, Dylan was watching TV with Celestia and Luna right by his side. Ever since this morning Dylan had become more loving and more closer to Celestia and Luna than ever before, he was now laying on the couch with both mares on top of him as he switched the TV to The Roast of Donald Trump. They began watching it, and while Dylan was getting a few laughs out of it, the princesses were a little confused and even a bit appalled by what the comedians were saying.

"Ah! The Hammerstein ball room! Speaking of Ball rooms Mr Trump, how are those new Spanks holding up?!"The voiced of Gilbert Gottfried asked on TV."As a developer, Donald Trump has done so much damage to the New York sky line, instead of calling him Donald, they should the twentieth hijacker!"

Dylan roared with both groans and laughter at Gilbert's funny yet harsh joke while the mares looked on in confusion.

"I...do not get it, why is this all funny? It seems a bit mean,"Luna asked.

"That's how a roast works, the roasted knows that there successful and respected by the roasters, and roasting is just really hilarious and fun to do with friends,"Dylan explained.

"So... They think its funny to say things like that?"Celestia asked with confusion.

"Yeah, either they know its true and don't care or they think that it was funny, they don't get offended,"Dylan reassured.

Luna then smiled at how happy Dylan was compared to how he was in the last few weeks, it would seem that perhaps showing Dylan some real love worked. Luna then moved up a little higher on Dylan's body and began to gently kiss him on the cheek, only for him to turn and switch his cheek for his lips while turning off the TV.

He began caressing Luna's body with one hand while curling his other around Celestia for a kiss as well. After switching to Celestia and giving her a long and passionate kiss, he felt Luna kissing at his neck and rubbing his chest with both hooves.

His body then suddenly began to get really heated again as he switched back to Luna and shared a long passionate kiss with Luna again, he gently rubbed at Luna's cheeks with his hand as he gained access to her mouth. Their tongues began to wrestle around and dance as they fought for control, but it was already ended as Dylan over powered her and was all over his lunar lover.

Suddenly the sisters could feel him trying to stop, but his passion was intense, and it was showing no signs of stopping. Finally Luna managed to free her mouth from Dylan and he reeled back against the couch and breathed heavily as he started to recover from the hot moment he was having with both mares. Celestia and Luna then gave him a worried look as he even felt a bit scared about how hard he was going.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me? I was just..."Dylan breathed out as he also saw that he had gotten a bit aroused by the hot make out session as a small bulge appeared in his pants.

"It's alright Dylan, you just wanted some attention,"Celestia explained to the nervous human.

"Oh... and you were so passionate Dylan, oh i wish that didn't end, but we didn't want you to get too excited, there is a time and place for that,"Luna added, making Dylan calm down.

"Oh... Okay,"Dylan said before his stomach started to growl."Are you two hungry?"

"No, not really, but how about we make you something this time?"Celestia suggested with a nervous smile.

"Well... Could i at least help you two with it?"Dylan said with a nervous smile as well, remembering what happen last time he tried to teach them to cook.

"Oh... Yes of course Dylan,"They both said with an embarrassed blush.

With that they all walked out into the kitchen, while the mares stood at the stove, Dylan pulled out some bread from a cupboard and sliced cheese from the fridge. He laid the bread out with the cheese next to it and pulled out two slices of bread while the mares levitated a slice of cheese over to the stove, along with a pan and butter. Dylan took up a spatula and the butter while Luna got a butter knife out and was prepared to cook.

"Alright... Are you two ready?"Dylan questioned, gaining excited nods from them."Alright then, first thing you need to do is turn the stove on, and spread some butter on one side of each bread slice."

The mares complied and began to spread butter on one side of both slices of bread, Dylan turned on the stove and placed the pan on it. The pan immediately heated up and he put a small thing of butter on the pan, he then turned to see Celestia and Luna done with their slices and levitated the buttered bread, waiting for further instructions.

"Okay, that's good so far, next put on of the bread slices on the pan, but it has to be laid with the non butter side facing up, let the butter side cook,"Dylan instructed as Luna placed her slice of bread on the pan and watched as it started to cook."Okay... Next you put a slice of cheese on the non butter side and put the other slice of bread over the cheese with another slice of cheese."

Celestia slowly and perfectly placed a slice of cheese on top of the bread and watched as the cheese already started to melt. She then placed a slice of cheese on the non butter side of the other slice of bread and placed it over the first bread slice. They all watched as the cheeses were already melting inside the bread, then after two minutes Dylan put the spatula under the sandwich and flipped it on the other side so the other piece of bread could cook to.

As he flipped it, the mares eyes widened at the lovely tan and dark brown side of the first bread the was now perfectly cooked with a crisp crust and lovely smell. Finally after another two minutes he flipped the sandwich one more time and saw the same results on the other side, he then allowed Luna to take up the spatula and scooped up the sandwich and placed it on a plate for Dylan.

"And there you have it... A nice grilled cheese sandwich, it looks amazing,"Dylan said as he presented the mares work to them."It smells, looks and probably taste good too, well done my loves."

Celestia and Luna blushed at his kind words as he carried his sandwich over to the table and began to eat, he then began to scratch at his right arm as he felt it start to burn and itch. The mares sensed his sudden irritation and walked over to him, while Luna scratched at his itchy arm, Celestia started to massage his shoulders as he relaxed and began to eat, but he could still feel the strange burning sensation on his arm. Celestia then found a good spot on his shoulders and he immediately threw his head back and gave a relaxed sigh as Celestia gave him a small lick on his cheek.

It didn't take him long to finish his grilled cheese sandwich as he took the last bite of it and kissed his index finger and thumb in compliments to his mare cooking.

"Wow... That was pretty good, way better than last time,"Dylan said with a chuckle.

Both mares also began to laugh as they remembered their embarrassing moment in the kitchen when they tried to make salads, and some how even managed to burn them. They then calmed down and hugged Dylan, they could feel his sudden burst of happiness and love for them glow like a furnace as they hugged him, they smiled as he hugged them back and levitated his plate to the sink.

"Well... We did have a good teacher after all,"Celestia said.

"We couldn't have done it without your knowledge in cooking,"Luna added.

"Thanks..."Dylan said before smelling something that smelled like cheese and butter, it didn't take long for him to track the smell to Celestia."Wow... Celestia you already have the smell of a cook."

While Dylan chuckled at Celestia's new smell, she turned and smelled herself and blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh my goodness, I do smell, you wouldn't mind me getting cleaned up do you?"Celestia said with embarrassment.

"Of course not Tia, do you know how to work the shower?"Dylan asked.

"Well... no,"Celestia said with a blush.

"Alright then follow me,"Dylan said as he then began to walk back the hall way with both mares following him.

They all entered the bathroom and Dylan immediately turned on the shower for Celestia as she levitated bottle of shampoo to use. Dylan smiled as he saw that is was his own personal type of shampoo, he checked to make sure that the water was nice and warm for her and opened up the shower curtain and presented it to her. She smiled as she slowly levitated her necklace off while Dylan decided to help her with her shoes, when her attire was off, he then slowly entered the shower and began to get wet as the warm water fell on her fur and mane.

"Okay... You take this loofah, when your all nice and wet, you put a bit of this shampoo and lather it up in the loofah, then you wash yourself with the soap, when your done, let the water rinse it all out and hit that knob right there to turn the water off when your done,"Dylan explained as he also pulled out a towel and laid it out for Celestia."And when your done, there is a towel right there to dry yourself off with."

"Thank you Dylan... I won't take too long,"Celestia said as him and Luna were leaving the bathroom."This is your chance Luna... He's all yours."

Luna barely heard her sister as she followed Dylan out of the bathroom while blushing a bit. Suddenly he saw Dylan turning to go towards his bedroom and not the living room, she quickly rushed to his side and brushed up against him as they neared his room.

"Are you already tired?"Luna asked.

"Not really... I just feel like resting back in my room with you if that's okay,"Dylan suggested.

"Of course Dylan... I would love to,"Luna said as they both entered his room.

While Luna looked around the room and remove her necklace and shoes, Dylan turned his other TV on and began to get undress as Luna crawled onto the bed. She then began to watch as Dylan began stripping slowly as if he was teasing her, he slowly lifted his shirt over his head and pulled it off, showing off his incredible body to her. Luna began to blush and get excited as Dylan tossed his shirt aside and began to slowly remove his pants, as they came down to his ankles, Luna could see the outline of Dylan's manhood as it poked a bit through his boxers. He kicked his pants aside and slowly crawled onto the bed and laid right next to Luna, putting and arm over her and sharing a long kiss with her as they watched some TV.

But Luna was way more interested in the package that Dylan was carrying in his boxers, and it was making her want to climb him, and rut him like crazy. She did her best to contain herself just for the right moment, but Dylan kissing her and caressing her body was making it difficult to keep calm, her face was bright red with burning blush as they kissed and explored each others mouths with their tongues. Finally Luna couldn't take it anymore, she quickly nudged Dylan to his back and got on top of him as she felt her mare hood getting wet with desire, then Dylan managed to part his lips from her.

"Luna...? Are you doing what I think you are doing, i thought you didn't want this?"Dylan questioned in a soft voice.

"I said there was a time and place for it, and that place... Is here and now while I have you to myself, now take me Dylan,"Luna said as she made out with him.

His arms wrapped around her and caressed every inch of her with his hands, from her smaller and younger body, to her firm and cute flank. He felt Luna's fluids began to drip on his belly, but this was merely arousing him as he grunted at his arousal growing in his boxers, it was starting to feel too tight and he quickly began reaching to pull his boxers off.

Luna then parted her lips from his with a stream of saliva and quickly moved down to take care of that problem for him. She gripped his boxers with her teeth and slowly pulled them down, allowing his massive peck to pop out as it grew, her eyes widened at the size of it as she pulled his boxers off and threw them to the side.

She then moved up to his arousal as it finally came to its full size, she then smiled seductively as she saw Dylan blushing and breathing heavily just begging her to do something. She could not resist the innocent look he was giving her and began slowly licking it from base to tip, Dylan loud out a moan as he threw his head back in pleasure. Luna was getting more heated by the moment and slowly began to rub at her own mare hood as she licked at Dylan's peck, finally Luna when all in and slowly put her whole mouth over it and slowly slid her mouth down on it.

A massive wave of pleasure and ecstasy flared through Dylan's body as he felt his manhood in Luna's mouth, he sprang up but stayed seated as he snaked his hands all over her and slowly humped Luna's face. His peck was so warm and was so hard from all this, he just couldn't stop humping, he then felt like he may lose it as he felt Luna's tongue slithering itself all over his peck.

"Oh...! Ah...! Luna... I don't want to...cum just yet, please,"Dylan said through grunts.

Luna immediately stopped and released his prick from her mouth and quickly turned around to present her flank and her wet musky folds to him.

"Then let this happen Dylan, I know of what you and Tia did this morning, she said that you were really good, her legs even felt weak from how well you ravished her, now do it to me, make me yours as you have to her,"Luna said in a lustful growl as she held her flank straight to Dylan making him immediately mount her like a stallion."Rut me Dylan! Please rut me!"

With that last bit of begging, Dylan grunted and panted as he roughly grinded his hardness against her mare hood, her small body made her feel so much tighter to Dylan than it did with Celestia. Finally he pushed his manhood into her slowly, she immediately stated giving off painful moans as her eyes bulged by the size of his girth, but he could not stop himself, he felt his love for her become to strong, and he did want to please her in every way.

He then began to ravish his lunar lover as the moonlight shined through the window upon them as they made sweet and tender love in it.

Dylan pounded himself against Luna's firm flank hard and roughly, Luna smiled and moaned loudly at how he proceeded to dominate her the way he dominated Tia.

Luna already started to feel her back legs shake as they felt weak from each thrust Dylan delivered into her mare hood. But the love and amazing rush of pleasure made her ignore the weakness in her legs, she then let out another moan as she felt his girth go a little deeper into her.

Dylan felt his arousal starting to throb almost violently in Luna's tight mare hood, but the at only encouraged him to go harder and faster, finally he was reaching his breaking point as he felt his own fluids leaking from his peck.

"Luna... I'm..."Dylan breathed out.

"I know... I am too!"Luna said loudly as she felt the fluids from her mare hood leaking out uncontrollably."Together my love, together!"

As Dylan was reaching his climax, he immediately felt another burning sensation on his left arm this time, he scratched it, but forgot about it as he leaned on Luna and finally climaxed hard.

He groaned almost in a shout while Luna threw her head back and let out a loud moan as she soaked Dylan's hard manhood with a splash of her fluids. Dylan threw his head back as well as he then began to shoot his load into Luna uncontrollably like a wild stallion, they both let out another loud moan as Dylan suddenly laid back on the bed and removed himself from Luna.

He panted heavily as he held his left arm to subdue the burning sensation, he then slowly started to go to sleep as he suddenly found himself completely wiped out by the wonderful love he made with Luna.

Luna was now happily panting as she finally let her back hooves rest and slowly crawled to Dylan using only her front hooves to move. She joined Dylan by his side as she managed to turn the TV off and kiss him on the cheek, she then levitated the covers over Dylan so he could sleep, but not without getting one last thing of words from him

"I... Love you... Luna,"Dylan breathed out quietly before finally drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too Dylan, good night our love,"Luna said as she finally covered the naked human up.

Luna then sighed and laid back in bed as she began to rest as well, she could barely move her back legs, but the love she made with him was all too worth it.

Suddenly a minute later, the door slowly opened to show Celestia completely cleaned off and smiling as she saw Luna resting along Dylan. Luna slowly lifted her head and saw Celestia walking in and smiled as she slowly began to chuckle.

"Hello Tia... Did you enjoy your shower?"Luna asked.

"Yes... It was very pleasant, and did you enjoy him?"Celestia asked back, seeing the sleeping human.

"Oh... He was so wonderful Tia, I can hardly move my legs, and he was so passionate about it, i just couldn't help but throw myself at him,"Luna said with much love and happiness.

"I'm glad you enjoyed him sister, now is their room up there for me?"Celestia asked in a playful beg.

"Oh of course sister, he's fast asleep you won't wake him,"Luna insisted without moving much.

Celestia smiled as he levitated her necklace and shoes off, she then crawled into the bed and snuggled up to Dylan's right side while Luna took his left side. They both gave him a soft lick on both cheeks as they marveled at his innocent face as he slept, they both even felt his naked body rub against theirs as they blushed and giggled at him.

Suddenly as Luna accidentally slid down a part of the cover, she became shocked as she suddenly saw what appeared to be her cutie mark of the crescent moon on his left shoulder.

"Tia...? are you seeing what I'm seeing?"Luna questioned.

"Yes... He has my cutie mark on his right shoulder as well,"Celestia said in a low voice as she saw her mark of the sun on his right shoulder, she then smiled."Don't worry Luna, it's just our bond with him becoming complete... He is becoming immortal like us."

"Really...? Is he going to be alright?"Luna asked out of great concern.

"Yes, he is just going to become immortal, and gain magical abilities, the only hard part will be teaching him to control and master it,"Celestia explained, calming the nerves of her little sister."But for now... Lets just enjoy this night with him, i have a feeling we are going to have a lot to explain to him tomorrow."

"Well... If you say so sister,"Luna said as her and Celestia snuggled up to their human lover and went to sleep, knowing of the new day that was to come.

**THAT'S RIGHT, DYLAN'S GETTING SOME POWERS AND HAS GAINED IMMORTALITY, THE**

**ONLY HARD PART IS GOING TO BE EXPLAINING IT TO HIM IN THE MORNING. KEEP READING**

**AND SUPPORTING EVERY PONY.**


	15. Chapter 14:We Are Connected

Chapter 14:We Are Connected

Another beautiful day was rising for Dylan and the mares he loved, he had the greatest day and night with them yesterday and he felt his love and bond with them growing almost unbreakable. Things were now looking up for him, but little did he know, he was about to get the shock of his life that would change it forever.

As the sunshine glared through the window, Dylan was the first one to awoke as he slowly and yawned as he turned to see himself covered in a cocoon of his lovers wings again. He smiled as he gave them soft kisses on their cheeks, he then began to hug them in his arms before suddenly feeling hot as he felt burn spots on his shoulders. He began to sweat as he slowly wiggled his way out of Celestia and Luna's cocoon, he then got off the bed and rushed to the bathroom while still naked from his activity with Luna last night to cool down.

As he entered the bathroom, he immediately rushed to the sink, turned the water on and began to cool his head with splashes of cold water to his face. He then began to scratch at his shoulders as they continued to burn and itch, he then took a handful of water and began to rub them, but they wouldn't stop burning and itching.

"Gah...! Why the hell are my shoulders burning, its been going on since yesterday... Ah!"Dylan yelped as he felt the burn reach its full heat making him feel like he was on fire, then suddenly... It stopped cold."Huh...? What the hell..."

Dylan suddenly looked up in the mirror and started to turn to look at his right shoulder, and that's when he saw it. He had a strange and yet familiar mark on his right shoulder, his eye widened as he recognized it as the sun mark on Celestia's flank. he then shook a bit as he turned to his left side and to his astonishment, he saw that his left shoulder possessed the same crescent moon mark as Luna.

He shook like a leaf a he scratched at the marks on his shoulders, but they weren't going anywhere. Dylan then began to panic as he turned to leave, but at that moment, he accidentally knocked over a bottle of hand soap, but as he then reached for it, his hands instantly began to glow white and the bottle suddenly began floating in the air. As the bottle floated in midair, it became surrounded in a white and very dense aura, Dylan's hands shook with fear and panic as he looked at his glowing hands. He stumbled back as his hands stopped glowing and landed on his rear against the wall, finally Dylan couldn't hold his panic in any more.

Meanwhile back in Dylan's bedroom, Celestia and Luna were enjoying all the rest they could ever want, but suddenly as Celestia opened her eyes, she saw that Dylan was missing. Her eyes instantly shot open and she began scanning the entire room just as Luna awoke from her slumber.

"Luna wake up, Dylan's not here,"Celestia said with a bit of fear.

"Do not worry Tia, he is in the bathroom,"Luna said as she yawned and got up as well.

"Oh... of course, I wonder what he is doing in there, I... I can feel him becoming fearful and scared,"Celestia said in confusion.

"But why would he be... You don't think he's..."Luna suggested before getting an answer.

"AAAAAAAAAGH...! CELESTIA! LUNA!"Dylan shouted from the bathroom.

The sisters began to panic at Dylan's shout and they immediately rolled out of bed, Celestia landed face first on the carpet with Luna landing right on top of her. They then scrambled to their hooves and stumbled out of the bedroom while putting their shoes and necklaces, they quickly bucked open the door and got the sight they were afraid of.

Dylan was still pressed up against the walls shaking as he hands began to blink white while they were barely levitating a tooth-brush and a hair brush.

"What... Is this, what the fuck IS THIS!"Dylan shouted in a panic.

"Dylan... Just calm down, this is just a side effect of our connection to you, just relax,"Celestia said as her and Luna walked over and laid down next to him.

"Dylan... just concentrate and imagine you lowering those items to the ground,"Luna said softly, trying to help him with this magic problem.

Dylan took a deep breathe and rose his hands towards the floating brushes, he then began to concentrate as he slowly lowered the brush and tooth-brush. Finally he gently placed them on the ground and lowered his hands as he breathed heavily, Celestia and Luna then knew that they would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Better...?"Luna asked.

"Better?! What the fuck is all this?!"Dylan exclaimed as he held himself and shook like a helpless victim.

"Dylan... When we... Made love, it completed our bonds between the three of us, you gained the power of both of our magic abilities, as well as immortality,"Celestia explained as she gave him a few licks to his cheek.

"I... Immortality, but that means..."Dylan started before getting over come with love for Celestia as he laid down and began to calm down.

"It means we don't need to lose you Dylan, and you won't lose us,"Luna said as she joined in.

"But... What are these?"Dylan asked as he pointed to the marks on his shoulders.

"They are our cutie marks Dylan, that's my cutie mark on your right, and that's Luna's mark on your left,"Celestia said as she rubbed at his chest.

"Cutie marks...?"Dylan questioned.

"Yes... Our cutie marks Dylan,"Luna said as she gestured to the marks on their flanks."They are what define our purpose in the world, and in this case, they define our true love."

"Your true love...? You mean me?"Dylan asked as he began to kiss at Luna's neck.

"Yes Dylan...you, and don't worry, we will help you control your magic our love,"Celestia said as Dylan parted his mouth from Luna's neck.

"I... I hope so,"Dylan said as he slowly got up of the floor with his mares."Can we all go out and relax now?"

"Of course Dylan, we understand that this is a lot for you to take in, and we are sure that you will need time to adjust to this,"Luna said softly.

"Yeah... But first I need to get some clothes on, I'm kind of still naked here,"Dylan said with embarrassment as he blushed.

"Okay, we will wait for you in the living room,"Celestia said as she suddenly teleported a pair of pants and a shirt for Dylan.

"Thank you... My loves"Dylan said as the mares walked out to give him privacy.

The sisters casually walked out to the living room and instantly felt the rays of sun bounce off their fur and felt completely warm as they laid on the couch. They took in the joy of Dylan actually taking the whole immortality and magical ability occurrence he know had, but they then began to feel guilty about suddenly changing Dylan's life in the realist way.

"Well... That went better than expected,"Luna said.

"Indeed, I was worried that he would not love us after what we did,"Celestia aid out of concern.

"Oh Tia... We ruined his life didn't we?"Luna said in shame as her head lowered.

"What do you mean...? Of course we didn't ruin his life Luna, he was just fine with all of this,"Celestia said with confusion.

"But look at what we have done to him Tia, he was fine just the way he was, and now look at him, we changed him practically against his will,"Luna said as she felt tears start to sting her eyes."And all because we chose to mate with him, like we were in heat whorses."

"Luna..."Celestia breathed out as she saw tears leave Luna's eyes.

Suddenly Celestia and Luna were then hugged from behind and turned to see Dylan holding them tightly as he wiped away Luna's tears and gave her a peaceful smile.

"I know you didn't mean for this to happen, I'm sure i can make the best of it,"Dylan said as he kissed them both on the cheek.

"But... We changed you Dylan, we made you into something you're not, how are you not angry or furious with us for doing this to you?"Luna asked.

"Because I know you two wouldn't do anything to hurt me,"Dylan replied as he kissed Luna on the lips and slowly walked out to the kitchen."And believe me, you're not whorses, you are the ones I love and I now know that you did to make me feel better about myself."

The mares sat there completely astonished by Dylan's reaction to being immortal and magical, they looked over in the kitchen and saw Dylan getting things out to make eggs again. He then turned to see them looking at him and he chuckled as he looked to his hands and began to get curious.

"So... About my magic, do you two think you could help me out with a little something?"Dylan asked as he placed all the contents on the counter.

"um... Of course Dylan,"Celestia said as they both hopped off the couch and walked into the kitchen with Dylan.

As they approached him in the kitchen, they saw that he was closing his eyes and raising his hands to the contents while his hand blinked with white magic. Suddenly he then stopped his magical glow as he was only able to make all the ingredients move.

"What is it Dylan?"Luna asked.

"I wanted to make you two breakfast, and... I was wondering if you two could show me how to use that levitation technique?"Dylan asked as he held his hands over the contents.

"Oh that's simple Dylan, just concentrate and imagine that you are moving it, simple as that,"Celestia encouraged.

"So... The key is just imagine what your doing?"Dylan questioned as he looked at his hands.

"Well... Yes, you could say that,"Celestia said with an encouraging smile.

"Then..."Dylan started as he took a deep breath and began to make his hands glow again.

His hands glowed completely white and this time did not glitch as he closed his eyes and suddenly began to make all the contents float. He opened his eyes and saw that he was levitating all the produce, he then looked towards a cabinet and then concentrating on it, wanting three plates out of it. The cabinet door then became surrounded in a white aura and opened up, as it did, three plates then suddenly floated out in the same white aura and were placed on the counter.

Finally Dylan stopped for a moment to reflect on what he did and turned to Celestia and Luna who were getting excited as he began to learn.

"Your getting it Dylan! By the elements he's getting it,"Luna said excitedly.

"Wow...hehe, that was pretty cool, and it was... not as hard as I thought,"Dylan let out with a chuckle.

"You see, its easy,"Celestia said as her and Luna saw Dylan turn back to go to work.

"Then lets see what else I can do,"Dylan said as he made his hands glow, making everything float again.

He open two cabinets and pulled out a pan from one cabinet while pulling a measuring cup from another. He then turned on the stove and placed the pan on it and magically took a piece a butter and put on the pan, he then opened a carton of eggs and levitated six out. He then cracked all six eggs simultaneously on the side of the counter and dumped the content in the pan. Dylan began to laugh with excitement as he saw all this happening just with a bit of concentration and a little imagination, it was astonishing and bewildering that he could do all this with just his mind.

"Are you two seeing this! This is amazing!"Dylan exclaimed happily as he started cooking the eggs while also opening the fridge with magic.

"Yes... We see it Dylan, you are quite the fast learner Dylan,"Luna said with an encouraging voice.

"I told you he was fine with it, in fact he actually looks like he's enjoying himself,"Celestia whispered into Luna's ear, making her smile.

Dylan on the other hand had opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice while opening another cabinet and pulling three cups out of it. He brought the cups over to the counter along with the orange juice and levitated the carton higher as he poured the orange juice into the cups and placed all three on the table. He then put the juice back as he turned back to his eggs as he was magically stirring them with a spatula, suddenly he realized that they were done and turned the burner off. He then levitated the pan full of scrambled eggs and dumped an even amount in each plate till the pan was empty.

He then levitated the plates of eggs over to the table along with some forks from a small sliding cabinet while levitating the pan to the sink. He then finally put away all the produce in the fridge and let down his magic as he breathed in as his body was pumping full of adrenaline. Finally he calmed down as he sat at the table and smiled as the mares joined him.

"That... Was amazing,"Dylan said as he began to eat."And you both live in a world with such wonders?"

"Yes we do Dylan, there are all sorts of magic in our world,"Luna said as she sipped her orange juice.

"In our world Dylan... Anything is possible, and there is almost no pain and suffering at all... There is only life and wonder,"Celestia said as she ate some eggs.

"Your world does sound nice, I wish I could go there,"Dylan said with a solemn voice.

The mares then looked to each other with concern as they began to have thoughts about it, but in the end they kept it to themselves. Suddenly Dylan looked at the clock as he became a bit worried.

"Hey... What's today?!"Dylan asked as he looked to the clock and saw that it was nine o'clock.

"I believe it is Monday Dylan,"Luna said with concern.

"Oh shit...! I gotta work today!"Dylan said as he instantly wolfed down his eggs and was about to run back to his room.

Suddenly he was stopped by two walls of yellow and dark blue magic right in front of him, he stopped and turned around to see Celestia and Luna with their horns glowing. He was then surprised as he felt himself becoming surrounded in their aura.

"Hold still for a moment please,"Luna said as her and Celestia began to concentrate hard on Dylan.

Suddenly they began to struggle greatly as they lifted Dylan into the air and suddenly made Dylan become surrounded in an orb of white magic. Then in a flash of white magic, the orb disappeared and Dylan came back to the ground wearing a black chef uniform that was fresh and cleaned, Dylan even felt like he just got a shower. As he looked at himself from his clean hair to his fresh new threads, he chuckled as he turned to see his mares panting heavily as if they were now exhausted..

"Wow... That was amazing, but... Are you two okay?Dylan said as he took them by their fore arms and helped them over to the couch.

"We're fine... we just...needed to use quite a bit of magic for that...trick,"Luna said as she laid out flat on the couch.

"Your body mass made it hard to perform the spell... We had to put a lot into it to just lift you up,"Celestia explained as she laid with Luna.

"My...body mass..."Dylan said with a smirk and a raised eye brow."Its called muscle, and that's what years at a gym and high school wrestling will do."

Celestia and Luna then began to laugh with Dylan as they enjoyed a nice moment with each other. Then suddenly Dylan saw the clock and knew that it was time for him to leave.

"Alright I gotta go, just stay safe for me okay?"Dylan said as he gave them quick kisses on the lips.

"We will Dylan, don't you worry one bit,"Luna said as she gave him a small nuzzle to go with the kiss.

With that said, Dylan took his keys of the table and rushed outside to his truck to go to work, Celestia and Luna just laid there on the couch as they heard Dylan's roaring truck come out of the drive way. Then everything went completely silent as Celestia and Luna sighed in relief as they felt their strength slowly return.

"Oh... he is such a sweet heart, I'm so glad that he doesn't hate us for what we did,"Luna said with relief.

"I told you... He loves us Luna, and like he said, he knows that we would never do anything to hurt him,"Celestia reassured as she put a wing on Luna's back.

"So... He actually wants to go with us Tia, but why didn't we say anything to him?"Luna asked.

"I don't know, but we should worry about it, we need to figure a way out of this world first,"Celestia reminded, getting a nod from Luna.

Suddenly they heard the roar of a vehicle rolling into the drive way, Celestia was the first to get up and flew to the window to look, and That's when she saw it. She saw the blue Chevy Camaro of the Benson's in the driveway, her heart dropped as she saw Mr Benson exiting his car while his wife sat inside the car.

"Oh no..."Celestia breathed out.

**TROUBLE IS A BREWING, NEXT TIME AN ALL TOO FAMILIAR AND OLD FRIEND OF THE SISTERS ARRIVES**

**STAY PONY FRIENDS.**


	16. Chapter 15:A Friends Arrival

Chapter 15:A Friends Arrival

Celestia was in a panic as she locked the front door to Dylan's house and rushed around to close the curtain windows and sat on the couch not saying a word. Luna became caught off guard from her sisters strange behavior and began to worry as Celestia sat there quietly.

"Tia...? What's going on?"Luna questioned.

"*sigh*... Zack Benson's parents are here, and the father does not look happy,"Celestia said as she turned to Luna.

"What?! What in the elements are they doing here?!"Luna exclaimed as she suddenly heard someone knocking on the door.

"Just ignore them and maybe they'll leave,"Celestia said as she too heard the sounds of knocking.

Minutes went by and the knocking only got louder and harder till the house was almost shook, the knocking then suddenly ceased much to the mares delight. Suddenly out of no where, a rock smashes right through a window and almost hits Celestia in the head as glass went everywhere. Luna and Celestia let out small screams as another rock came through another windows.

"Oh my gosh! What are they doing?!"Luna cried as she covered her ears and closed her eyes.

"It's okay Luna! Just stay calm!"Celestia said as she hugged Luna tightly as they suddenly heard Mr Benson's voice sounded off.

"I KNOW STONE HAS SOME BITCHES THAT LIVE WITH HIM NOW THESE DAYS...! MY SON TOLD ME ABOUT BOTH OF YOU...! BEFORE HE WAS TAKEN FROM ME!"Mr Benson shouted.

The mares then gasp as they feared that they may have been discovered, Celestia then gulped in fear and slowly walked to the broken window. Luna followed close behind her completely nervous as they peeked out the window to see both parents standing on the porch, seething with hate.

"W-what do you want?!"Celestia asked through the window."We did nothing to deserve this!"

They both became scared as they saw both humans turn their heads towards the window and slowly walk over to it to speak.

"What do I want...? I want that son of a bitch Dylan DEAD!"Mr Benson roared and punched at the already broken window.

"That big bastard of yours murdered our son! And you little whores know it!"Mrs Benson added."Do you know what we can do to bastards like him?!"

"Please...! Just leave him alone! He was just protecting himself and us from your son!"Luna yelled from behind Celestia."What happened to your son was of his own making!"

"Your son tried to kill us, he lost his mind, do not blame Dylan for your son's actions, your son sealed his own fate!"Celestia added.

"FUCK YOU...! He killed our son and he is going to pay, I hope you didn't grow to attached too him cause I will make sure that bastard never see's the light of day again! Do you hear ME!"Mr Benson roared as he picked up another rock and chucked it through the window, hitting the wall leaving a big chip in it.

"Stop it! Your going to break something!"Luna yelled as she started to finally lose her cool.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH, OR I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING JAW!"Mrs Benson shouted as she through her purse and her gloves to the side."Well...!? What are you waiting for! If you really care that much for him, come out and defend him bitch? I would love to see the chicks that big dumb ugly mother fucker is with!"

Luna started to get really angry as she snorted at the woman's challenge and insults, Celestia then held her and tried to calm her down, but Luna was fighting her sister for control.

"Luna no! We can not be discovered, let it go!"Celestia pleaded as she did her best to stop Luna from walking towards the door.

"Come on bitch! You wanna defend that piece of trash? come on out!"Mrs Benson shouted.

Luna gritted her teeth as she did her best to pull away from Celestia and inch herself closer to the door, Celestia was trying with all her might to restrain Luna. They then heard hard banging on the door and could see the shadow of Mrs Benson going insane as she pounded her fists against the door.

"Honey no! We don't need to lower ourselves to such trash, we'll let Dylan keep his whores!"Mr Benson yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"Luna screamed in a burning rage as she forced both her and Celestia to the door, thinking that the man just called them whorses.

"Yeah that's right come on out, lets see Dylan's little whores!"Mrs Benson taunted.

"What in the hell is going on here now!"yelled an all too familiar voice.

The sisters peeked out the door and too their relief, they could see Jack walking up to the couple while the Benson's turned their attention to him.

"What are you two doing here, Dylan's at work, he ain't got time to deal with you,"Jack said pointing a finger at them.

"Stay out of this old man, this is between me and this mother fucker right here,"Mr Benson defended.

"Ah don't need to your on my neighbor's property and ya already done tore up the place!"Jack said as he got in Mr Benson's face."I am telling you, get on out here before i call the cops."

"Go ahead call the cops! I could own the cops in a matter... of... minutes..."Mr Benson suddenly said in a low voice to himself.

"Don't give me that I'm rich bullshit again, people don't care how much money you got, in the end yer just another asshole, now get on here now!"Jack said loudly with a slight growl.

"Fine... Feel free to pass this on to Dylan, his days a numbered now,"Mr Benson said in a threatening voice.

"Yeah whatever, yer talking out your ass, now get the hell out of here!"Jack demanded one more time.

This time the Benson's remained quiet as they sighed with anger and slowly walked back to the car. They slowly got in the car and slowly turned it on as they slowly backed out of the drive way, and as they left, Jack couldn't help but notice a small smile across Mr Benson's face as they finally left. Jack then let out a sigh of relief and slowly walked to the door, he then began knocking on it slowly to get the mares attention.

"Their gone now, can I come in for a moment?"Jack said from the porch.

Then door the gradually opened along with the screen door and Jack steps through into the house of Dylan an met face to face with Celestia and Luna.

"You ladies alright?"Jack asked.

"Yes, we're fine, we're just glad you showed up when you did,"Luna said as she then saw the mess that they made of the house."Oh... Look at this place, Dylan's not going to be happy about this."

"Darn tootin, I'd love to help, but ah don't have the first clue about rebuilding windows,"Jack said honestly while scratching his head.

"That's quite alright, you've done enough for us Jack,"Celestia said in a kind tone.

"Welp... It was no problem at all, ah suppose I'll be seeing you now,"Jack said as he turned to leave.

Suddenly a bright white flash of vortex magic appeared in front of Jack and made the old man stop in his tracks. As Jack looked on in shock, the sisters then took notice and stared at the magic as if it was all too familiar to them, the vortex then vanished in a loud and smokey poof, and with it came the strangest creature Jack had ever seen since Celestia and Luna.

"Hello...! Everypony!"The strange creature announced before getting punched in the nose by a spooked Jack.

As the creature yelped in pain and fell on to his back, Jack got a better look at the creature and could not for the love of god make out what this thing was. It had a slender brown body, it was obviously male due to its voice, It had the gray head of a pony with an ice horn and antler on his head. He also had a green dragon like tail with white fur on the tip, as well as a lion paw and eagle claw for hands, and to top it all off he also goat leg and a dragon leg with yellow eyes, and red pupils.

"Discord?!"Both mares exclaimed as they rushed over to their downed friend.

"Wait... You know this crazy looking thing!"Jack exclaimed pointing to Discord as the mares helped the creature to his feet.

"Yes... I am a friend of theirs, and by the way, is that how you greet all your guests?"The creature known as Discord ranted as he rubbed his throbbing nose in pain.

"We are so sorry about that Discord, the people of this world are not exactly accustomed to seeing creatures like ourselves,"Celestia explained.

"You don't say..."Discord replied.

"What in the hell are you suppose to be?"Jack questioned with a raised eye brow."You look like some huge mistake at the toy factory."

"For your information sir, my name is Discord, and I am a Draconequus thank you very much,"Discord said back loudly, clearly feeling insulted."And for the record, I'm not a toy just so you know."

"Discord...! This is our friend Jack, Jack this is Discord our other friend,"Luna politely introduced to stop the rising tension."Discord, I'll warn you that it is not wise to pick a fight with a human."

"Look... I don't want anymore trouble alright... I am sorry about hitting you,"Jack apologized nicely to Discord.

"Well... I suppose it's no big deal,"Discord said as he forced a small smile while still rubbing his nose."So... Are you the proud owner of such a wonderful house?"

Discord suddenly began teleporting around the house staring at the decor and all the fancy features of the house while the sisters and Jack watched the Draconequus move all over the place.

"You got one freaky friend right there, I tell ya... I don't know what to believe in anymore,"Jack said with bit of overwhelmed with what happened."And no I am not the owner of this house, It's mah neighbor's."

"Your neighbor's...? Well I got to give it to your neighbor, he must be quite the successful lad,"Discord said as he tapped at the fish tank.

"Discord don't tap at that, there is fish in that tank,"Luna said with irritation.

"Well... I'm gonna leave you two to deal with this guy, see ya around ladies,"Jack said as he casually left the house, leaving the princesses to deal with Discord.

"So Discord? How exactly did you find us?"Celestia questioned as she made a broom appear and began to sweep up the broken glass from the broken windows.

"Well it wasn't easy, it took me a whole week just to trace your magical signals and I needed a massive amount of magic just to conjure up a strong enough teleportation spell to reach the two of you,"Discord said while wiping a drop of sweat from his head."So... what in Equestria happened here?"

"It's nothing Discord, we can clean up this mess,"Luna said proudly as she teleported the broken glass away.

"You princesses...? Cleaning up a mess? Don't you normally have servants for that?"Discord asked blankly.

"Not here Discord, we help around the house and keep it clean while he is away,"Celestia said with a sigh.

"He who? Oh not another one of those vile creatures,"Discord said in disgust, gesturing to Jack Rogers through the one window that wasn't broken."So what...? Is this beast holding you against your will? Is he a monster to you?"

After saying that poor choice of words, Discord was then suddenly slapped across the face by both Celestia and Luna, he then fell back as he felt one of their hooves graze his sore nose.

"Ow...! That was my nose, what in the world was that for?!"Discord whined as he floated back up and rubbed his nose.

"Do not speak ill of Dylan Discord! Especially in front of me!"Luna scolded.

"We are sorry Discord, but just so you know we have fallen for him, and he has fallen for us, so we would appreciate it if you did not insult the one we love,"Celestia explained as her and Luna laid on the couch, while Discord floated down to the couch.

"Now hold on a minute, you two have fallen for this...whatever you call them, how could the two of you possibly have fallen in love with this... Dylan?"Discord questioned while making cups a tea appear in front of them.

"Well first off, he is the one who saved us when we were teleported to his land during a snow storm,"Luna explained before noticing Discord giving off a nervous look."Discord...? What is with the nervous look?"

"Well... You see ehehe, I might have been the cause of your unexplained teleportation to this world... oopsies,"Discord said nervously while scratching his head.

"YOU WHAT...?!"the princesses shouted in shock.

"Well... It was your nephew's fault really, that Blue Blood said he wanted a hair style that was out of this world, and I'm not exactly a cosmetologist, so... I might have done the trick wrong and well... Might have teleported the two of you by accident,"Discord frantically said in fear to the shocked princesses.

Celestia and Luna just continued to lay there and stare at Discord with shock as so many emotions rushed through their heads. Suddenly they lunged at Discord, looking like they were going to hit him again, Discord suddenly covered his face with his arms and braced for the worse, but instead he was suddenly hugged by the two sisters. He slowly lowered his arms and looked down at the princesses and was shocked as ever at them actually hugging him.

"Uh... Not that this isn't nice or anything, but... Why are you hugging me? I thought you would be angry,"Discord said with confusion.

"Because... You are the reason we finally found love in our lives,"Luna said in a shaky voice.

"If it were not for that accident... We would have never met Dylan, you helped us find our love,"Celestia said in the same tone.

"Well...uh, I was... Glad to help,"Discord said as he hugged them back, finally they broke the hug after a few minutes."So... This Dylan guy, he sounds like quite the charmer."

"Oh he is, he is such a sweetheart, on the outside he's a tough and rough around the edges, but on the inside he is the sweetest and most innocent man we have ever met,"Luna said dreamily while thinking about Dylan.

"Easy now Luna, we must wait for him to get back from work before we can have our time with him,"Celestia said before something finally struck her."Wait...! Discord, you said you teleported here to find us right? Could you possibly teleport us back to Equestria?!"

"Well... Yes I can, but I would need at least a day to replenish my magic before we can go back home,"Discord said as he made an x-ray appear and put it over his body to show the little amount of magic he had left.

"Oh! That's quite alright, sister! We can go home now, isn't that fantastic?!"Luna exclaimed excitedly as she clapped her hooves together.

"Yes... That's wonderful news Luna, but for now... How about we all lay down and wait for Dylan to get home,"Celestia suggested in a nervous tone.

"Oh yes of course! We must see if he wants to come with us!"Luna exclaimed as she sat up and smiled.

"My goodness, you ladies are really serious about this Dylan character aren't you, well personally I think love is wonderful and all but..."Discord rambled on as the mares chose not to listen to Discord.

Finally after Discord continued to talk for several minutes, both Celestia and Luna were getting real tired of all of Discords obsessive talking and decided to pull out a secret weapon to stop him. Celestia then suddenly levitated the TV remote out of the couch console and laid it between her and Luna, They looked at each other and smirked as Luna then tapped the red button with her hoof, making the TV turn on. The television immediately got Discords attention as the first program turned out to be a show known as Bar Rescue, Discord stared at the strange device as if he was hypnotized as he watched the man Jon Taffer scolding the bar owner for poor choices.

"Oh my... What an absolutely astounding device, tell me machine, what else did the man fail to do for his business,"Discord asked the TV as he quietly watched it with a curious smile.

Celestia and Luna just sat there laughing at the success of their plan as they watched Discord enjoying television and not talking their ears off.

"That was genius Tia,"Luna said while still chuckling.

"Of course, the TV will distract anyone or anything,"Celestia said with a chuckle as well.

"Oh...! I can't believe that we can finally go home sister, this is so exciting!"Luna said excitedly.

"It sure is, but lets enjoy our last day here while we can,"Celestia suggested, gaining a nod from Luna as they turned to watch television with.

**YEP, I BROUGHT EVERYONE'S FAVORITE DRACONEQUUS INTO THIS, ISN'T DISCORD**

**A RIOT? NEXT TIME... DISCORD MEETS DYLAN, AND SEE'S WHAT DYLAN'S LIFE IS LIKE**

**KEEP REVIEWING MY FRIENDS:)**


	17. Chapter 16:Discord In The House Of Dylan

Chapter 16:Discord In The House Of Dylan

Celestia, Luna and now their good Draconequus friend Discord were all still on the living room couch watching a marathon of Bar Rescue. Discord had even made a pile of pillows appear under the three of them as he laid around almost motionless, enjoying this strange program on the strange machine.

"Oh my goodness, this place and all of its wonders are simply magnificent,"Discord confessed as he made a bag of popcorn appear in his lion paw hand to eat while he watched the television."Oh and look at this character, he knows that chicken is no good and yet he wants to keep it."

"Yes... Some owners just never learn,"Luna added.

"I see you are enjoying yourself Discord,"Celestia said as she also took some popcorn from Discords bag.

"Oh absolutely, and I just can't wait to meet this Dylan of yours, I just hope he's nicer than that old human was,"Discord said as he looked around and noticed that it was four thirty."My goodness, how long were we watching this... TV?"

"Oh my goodness indeed... This must be a record because it seems that we have watched TV for several hours now,"Luna said in shock before suddenly getting excited."Oh my gosh! Dylan's going to be home soon! I can feel it!"

"Easy now Luna, you're going to scare Discord,"Celestia said with a small chuckle as her and Luna saw Discord covering up in fear of Luna.

"I was not scared,"Discord said as he then crossed his arms and denied his fear."So... What is this Dylan like, how old is he? What's he look like? Is he a nice guy?"

"Oh there's a picture of him on that large cabinet over there, but don't touch anything on it, it is all very special to him,"Luna said as she pointed to the cabinet full of family pictures and the urn.

Discord then slowly floated off the couch and flew over to the cabinet, he then began looking at all the family photo's. He trailed his sight's all over all six people, but he could not for the love of god figure out who was who.

"Um... Which one is Dylan?"Discord questioned as he picked up a picture of Dylan and his mother.

"Discord! I told you not to touch anything!"Luna snapped, making Discord quiver with hurt and fear as he slowly put the picture down.

"Luna...! Calm down, he doesn't understand how...important these things are to Dylan,"Celestia scolded."And Discord, Dylan is the large gentlemen right next to the woman in that picture.

"I see... My he is a big strong looking fellow isn't he, and I'm terribly sorry, I did not know that Dylan was the sensitive type, what is this whole set up to him? It looks almost like a shrine,"Discord questioned as he then looked at the urn.

"It is a shrine Discord, this is what helps Dylan remember his family,"Celestia said as she noticed Discord looking at the urn."And just so you know, that urn contains the remains of his family, that's why it would be better if you didn't touch it."

"Oh dear... I had... No idea,"Discord said solemnly as he backed away from the cabinet slowly.

"It's not your fault, just don't bring it up to him, he has been in a better mood lately and we don't want to ruin it for him,"Celestia said as they suddenly heard the sound they were waiting for.

They all heard the rumbling roar of Dylan's truck and the crackle of the gravel as the big truck traveled up the drive way. The princesses could feel their lovers presence, his loving and happy thoughts as the truck pulled into the drive way.

"He's home! Oh my gosh we forgot about the windows they're still broken."Luna said frantically as the y all looked through the window to see Dylan just getting out of the truck."Oh what are we going to do about the windows."

"Oh pish posh my dears, this will be a snap,"Discord said with confidence as he then snapped his eagle clawed fingers and suddenly fixed the windows instantly, making it look as it did before the Benson's arrived."There we are, good as new."

"Thank you Discord, That's one less problem to worry about,"Celestia said as she then joined an excited Luna by the door.

They waited with anticipation and excitement as they felt Dylan approaching the door, they began feeling his stress from work today and began to make plans in hopes of easing his stress. Finally they saw him through the door as he opened the door and upon opening the door, Luna had jumped into his arms.

"Oh welcome home Dylan! And how was work Today?!"Luna asked excitedly as she showered him with kisses while Dylan just chuckled.

"Come on now Luna, make some room,"Celestia said as she squeezed in with them and shared a long and passionate kiss with Dylan.

"Work was alright, a few bumps in the road, needed to fire one of my cooks cause I caught him stealing money from the register,"Dylan said as he held up Luna and shared a real kiss with her this time.

He then gently put her down and kicked off his shoes while undoing his black apron and removing it. He then decided to try out his magic skills again by slowly levitating the apron and shoes in his white magical aura all the way to the bedroom, he smiled and laughed nervously as he barely manage to levitate them through the hallway and place them just inside his room. He then released his grip and laughed nervously as he tried to change the subject.

"So how was your day today ladies?"Dylan asked.

"Oh it was alright, not a lot happened, we just sat around waiting for you,"Luna said nervously while Dylan rose an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Nothing happened? Nothing that had to do with a visit, or a douche bag throwing rocks through my window?"Dylan questioned, making the mares become shocked by his spot on prediction.

"What do you mean Dylan?"Celestia asked, trying to play dumb.

"Seriously? You think I couldn't hear your thoughts when that tool Michael Benson was here trying to wreck the house?"Dylan questioned, making the mares sweat nervously."Can we just stay honest with each other from now on, cause I doubt we will ever be able to lie to each other."

"You are right, we just didn't want you to worry, both parents arrived shortly after you left and were saying such awful things about you, I just wanted to go out there and throttle them,"Luna said with disgust for the Benson's.

"They also made a few threats in the process, but they appeared to be nothing more than empty words,"Celestia said in a more dignified tone."Thankfully Jack sent them on their way before things got too out of hoof."

"Well thank god for that, so how did the two of you managed to fix everything?"Dylan asked as he looked around thinking he was going to come home to a trashed house.

"Oh... We had a little friend take care of that issue,"Celestia said with a sly smile.

"Really? Who?"Dylan asked.

Suddenly another bright flash of white magic appeared right in front of him, making him cover his eyes from the blinding light. Finally as the light subsided he slowly uncovered his eyes and got the scare of his life as he saw Discord only an inch from his face.

"HELLO! MR DYLAN!"Discord announced loudly with a big smile, a business suit and non existing crowd cheering from nowhere.

But before Discord could say anything else, he was then struck across the jaw by Dylan and sent flying across the room, he slid over the table knocking it's contents to the ground before he finally slammed hard against the wall making the whole house shake. Dylan on the other hand reached under the kitchen table and pulled out his gun and pointed it at Discord, thinking fast, Celestia and Luna then threw themselves between Dylan and Discord, knowing that Dylan was just spooked by the big surprised.

"How in the world did he find the gun?"Luna questioned in a whisper to Celestia as they stood tall against Dylan.

"He must have read our minds, it is pointless to hide anything from each other knowing that we can all look into each others mind,"Celestia whispered back as she then directed herself at the tense Dylan."Easy now Dylan, this is a friend of ours, he is not here to do any harm."

Luna on the other hoof looked at the mess that was made when Discord slid across the table and levitated all it's contents back on the table and positioned them just the way they were before the incident.

"Then what the hell is he and how the hell did he get into my house?!"Dylan demanded as he watched Discord slowly get up and rub his cheek in even greater pain than he felt before by the fist of Jack.

"I am... Terribly...ow... Sorry for my intrusion into your lovely home I must say, but I have come from Equestria as I am sure you know of by now to find the princesses,"Discord said nervously to calm the defensive human while his jaw throbbed in astonishing pain."And as for your... Other questions, my name is Discord...and I am a Draconequus, and I am just an old friend of the princesses who was just dieing to meet their human lover, It's a pleasure to meet you Dylan."

Dylan looked deep into Discords eyes and could see sincerity in the draconequus's words, he then sighed and lowered the gun and placed it on the table. Dylan then slowly raised his arm to Discord in a hand shake motion.

"My name is Dylan Stone... It's nice to meet you, and... Sorry about punching you,"Dylan said humbly and in a much calmer tone.

"Oh! It's wonderful to meet you too my newest friend, Celestia and Luna speak highly of you, and I can see why,"Discord said happily as he shook Dylan's hand with his lion paw."And don't worry about that little misunderstanding, the same thing happened when I gave your neighbor a good scare."

"I would imagine, Jack can be a timid old man, pretty tough for his age too,"Dylan said with a chuckle before turning to the sisters."Are you two alright? the Benson's didn't hurt you did they?"

"It's alright Dylan, they didn't hurt us, you don't need to worry yourself,"Celestia reassured as they walked to his side and brushed against him.

"And thanks to yours truly, you don't need to worry about those windows anymore,"Discord added as he presented the new windows to Dylan.

"I see... Thank you,"Dylan said as he walked over to the kitchen."Are any of you hungry?"

"Oh yes, getting here has really wiped me out and... My appetite has never been wetter,"Discord griped as he stomach became wet and began dripping water.

"Okay... How about some sandwiches?"Dylan asked while feeling a little creeped out about Discord now.

"Oh... that does sound delightful Dylan,"Luna happily said as Dylan pulled out the bread from the cabinet while levitating tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, mayonnaise and ham from the fridge.

He then decided to try his luck with magic and levitated the remote to his sound system to his hand and turned it on. The music then started up as Dylan began experimenting with his magic as he made all the ingredients float in the air and began putting sandwiches together like a puzzle.

**(Rascal Flatt's, Come Wake Me Up)**

Celestia, Luna and Discord on the other hand had become moved by the music, while the ladies walked over and began brushing up against Dylan for attention. Discord lazily lowered himself back onto the couch and let out a breath of relaxation at the hospitality Dylan had offered him.

"Oh...this music, this house, the food, all of this is just fantastic Mr Stone, just simply marvelous and kind of you to offer such hospitality,"Discord said as he made a glass of chocolate milk appear and sipped it.

"Thank you... You want ham on your sandwich?"Dylan asked as he levitated four slices of bread down and magically spread a layer of mayonnaise over all four of them.

"Oh goodness no, I know I don't look it, but I'm actually a vegan just like all the others in Equestria, but I do like the looks of that lettuce,"Discord assured as he eyed up Dylan's magic."My... Your bonds with the princesses have already been completed, I bet you have their cutie marks some where on your body don't you?"

"I do..."Dylan said as he brushed his hands through the mares manes and scratched at their ears as placed cheese, lettuce and tomato together on three sandwiches.

"They are on his shoulders Discord,"Celestia said as she slowly lifted up Dylan's sleeve to show the sun and crescent moon cutie marks on his shoulders.

"Oh my... Simply fascinating,"Discord complimented.

It was at that time that Dylan finished the three sandwiches for Celestia, Luna and Discord, he levitated one into Discords eagle claw while Celestia and Luna just levitated their own onto plates they pulled from a then focused on his own sandwich as he just finished placing three slices of ham on his sandwich before topping it with another mayonnaise spreaded slice of bread. He then placed his own completed sandwich on a plate that his mare friends laid out for him, he then took up the plate and walked over with the princesses right behind him as he sat on the couch while the mares laid with him.

Dylan then took up one remote and turned off the music as he levitated the TV remote up and turned on the television, he then changed it to a show known as ridiculousness on MTV.

"Oh boy, more entertainment to go with a sandwich and cups of chocolate milk to go with it,"Discord said.

"Cups of chocolate milk? What cups of chocolate milk?"Dylan questioned before suddenly seeing three more cups of chocolate milk on the coffee table.

"Your welcome my new friend,"Discord said as he sipped his own chocolate milk.

Dylan just smiled as he took a bite of his sandwich and placed it on the coffee table, he then took up a glass of chocolate milk while Celestia and Luna levitated theirs to their lips. All three of them sipped their chocolate milk, taking in its sweet chocolatey taste as they smacked their lips in satisfaction.

"Wow... That's delicious, thank you,"Dylan said as him and his mare friends sat their cups back on the table.

"Like I said, you're welcome my new friend,"Discord said with an honest smile.

They all then kicked back and relaxed as they watched Television and enjoyed the new friendship Dylan had now made with Discord.

* * *

Meanwhile in the small town, the blue Camaro of Michael Benson was cruising through the lit up town, in the car was none other Michael himself as he drove around with a dark scowl on his face. He took quick glimpse around the town and spat as he felt disgusted with all the honest work going around, but Michael had something else on his mind other than work. The voices of Celestia and Luna echoed in his head as he remembered the words they had said about his son, he slammed his hands on the car steering wheel as he felt the echoing word start to give him a headache.

"What happened to your son was of his own making."Echoed Luna's voice.

"Do not blame Dylan for your son's actions, your son sealed his own fate,"Echoed Celestia's voice.

Michael then gritted his teeth and banged his fists against the steering wheel as he suddenly pulled into a small doughnut shop and sneered at the voices of the sisters.

"Fuck you both, he was my boy... And Stone took him from me, now its time for payback,"Michael said in a very low growl as he exited the car.

Michael then walked casually into the shop and looked around at the lit up building and only saw two people here, a worker that was only about eighteen working the cash register, and a slightly older cop that appeared to be in his mid twenties, sipping coffee. Michael smirked as he began walking over to the cop, but not before being stopped by the one worker.

"Good evening sir, how can help you this fine evening?"The young worker asked.

"You can start by moving out of my way, go back to your job or something!"Michael snapped as he push the worker aside and joined the cop at the table."Good evening officer Fredrick, how was your day been?"

"Its been a lot better since Mackey got fired for... working with a murderer, good thing too, that douche has been breathing down my neck for too long"the cop said as he sipped a cup of coffee and removed his hat to let down his short blond hair."You wouldn't have had something to do with that would you?"

"Maybe... You'd be surprise what money can do, I even made sure that all his evidence of his latest law enforcements were... Disposed of,"Michael said with a smirk.

"Is that right? So what is it you want from me now?"The officer asked as he finished his coffee.

"Do you know of Dylan Stone by any chance?"Michael questioned as he reached for a few things in his business suit.

"Yeah, didn't he kill your kid or something? Man... What a mess that was,"The cop said in a slight solemn voice."Why do you ask?"

Michael at that time had pulled a whole file of things out of his suit and placed it on the table as he gave off a wicked grin, the cop looked down at the file and then chuckled and realized exactly what this was.

"So this is what you want huh? You have everything we need to do this?"The cop questioned.

"Yep, perfect fake warrant and everything,and there's a special present for you in there, ten thousand dollars,"Michael said with a proud grin.

"You sure you wanna do this to the poor bastard?"The officer questioned.

"Yes, that son of a bitch killed my son and you know it, so... Do we have a deal?"Michael asked as he held out his hand to the cop.

The officer thought for a moment and finally stretched out a wide grin as he then shook Michael's hand.

"You got a deal Mr Benson,"Officer Fredric said as he shared a chuckle with a very wicked, smiling Michael Benson.

"Excellent..."He said.

**ALRIGHT, YOU ALL THINK ITS CLOSE TO BEING OVER, BUT ONE LAST ADVENTURE IS RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER... STAY TUNE**.


	18. Chapter 17:A Good Night Gone Bad

Chapter 17:A Good Night Gone Bad

Several more hours had passed and it was getting late at the house of Dylan, every one and everything were currently still on the couch watching TV, and Discord couldn't have wished for more paradise. The only thing that was bothering him and was even making him sick was the love and constant making out Celestia and Luna was doing with Dylan.

Discord would watch TV for a bit and as he would turn to the princess, he would cringe his nose in disgust as he saw the three of them holding each other and exchanging mouths while giggling at what they saw on TV.

Dylan and the mares did not care much though, Dylan was too full of love to care what anyone else thought. He kept constantly exchanging mouths with his mare friends, exploring each mouth with his tongue as he held them and crushed his lips against there's.

Finally the mares had enough making out and managed to part their lips from Dylan's as they laid on his chest and caress their hooves all over his chest.

"So... It appears that all that stress from work is gone,"Luna said softly as she gently kissed at his neck.

"You know it... I love you two,"Dylan said happily.

"We love you too Dylan,"Celestia said as she nuzzled his cheek.

"Oh for goodness sake,"Discord moped as he felt himself getting sick from all the mushy love that was going on."No offense really, but are you three really going to be doing this all night?"

"Oh Discord, It's not that bad and besides, he's our colt friend and we are going to do whatever we wish to do with each other to profess our love to one another,"Celestia said as Dylan started to kiss her on the neck, tickling her in the process."Hahaha! Dylan...!"

"Ugh..."Discord gagged and groaned as he could stand the love fest no longer."Oh forget it, I'm going back to bed, uh... Is there a place I can sleep for the night?"

"Yeah, you can sleep in my parent's bedroom,"Dylan offered as he parted from Celestia's neck.

"Thank you so much, I am beat, well... I'll see you love birds in the morning,"Discord said as he lazily floated up and disappeared down the hall way.

As soon as Discord was out of sight, Dylan turned to his beloved mare friends who were smiling seductively as Luna began nipping at his ear.

"What are you two doing?"Dylan giggled playfully as he shared another kiss with both mares.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to... You know...? Mess around a little?"Celestia asked as she licked at his cheeks.

"Oh... Well if you ladies want, we can take this back to the bedroom then... shall we?"Dylan encouraged in his own seductive voice.

"We shall,"Luna replied as she climbed up Dylan's chest and crushed her lips against his own while Dylan held her in his strong arms.

"Luna...! Share him,"Celestia playfully whined as she leaped to Dylan and began squeezing in for some attention.

Dylan immediately shifted Luna into his left arm, and was able to scoop Celestia up into his right arms He then parted his lips from Luna and switched to Celestia crushing his lips against hers, gaining instant access to her mouth. Their tongues danced around exploring each others mouths while Luna resorted to kissing at Dylan's neck.

"My...god, you two act like you hadn't been touched in years,"Dylan joked as he started to carry the two mares back to the bedroom.

"We are sorry Dylan, we just can't resist you, you feel so good and you're just such a sweet heart, we just can not help ourselves,"Luna explain as Dylan switched back to her.

"I suppose I can't argue with that,"Dylan playfully said.

As they all ventured back into the hall, Dylan was then suddenly pinned against the hall way wall and could feel the sisters rubbing and exploring every part of his body. Celestia began snaking her hooves under his shirt, caressing them over his strong but smooth body, Celestia then lifted up Dylan's shirt, and removed it as she threw it to the side to show off his heavily built body. Luna on the other hoof was getting even friskier as she snaked her hoof down his pants and began rubbing at the massive man hood downstairs that Dylan was packing.

Dylan moaned with pleasure that washed over him like an oceanic tidal wave, and yet Luna kept going as she rubbed at it, making Dylan's arousal begin to grow. Dylan felt the heat between his legs, and was loosing himself to lust as he then summoned a bit of strength and instantly over powered both mares. He then began pinning them against another wall as he began removing their golden and silver shoes as well as their necklaces and tossing them aside as he carried them to his room.

Meanwhile in the parents bedroom, Discord was trying to sleep, but was suddenly awoken by the activity that was stirring in the hall way. He lazily rolled around in the bed and peered over to see into the hall way, and acted as if he was going to be sick as he could see Dylan and the princesses practically dry humping each other as they made their way towards Dylan's room.

"Oh please don't do it in the hall way, please don't do it in the hall way,"Discord begged repeatedly as he covered his head with a pillow and laid back in bed to drown out what he was hearing.

To Discords relief, the herd had then made it to the bedroom and laughed as Dylan then laid both mares on the bed while they also began to playfully laugh.

"Oh thank heaven, I was afraid they were actually going to do it right in the hall way...ugh,"Discord mumbled to himself out loud from the other bedroom.

Dylan and the sisters then laughed as they heard Discord loud and clear, Dylan then turned back and slowly slid down his sweat pants to show his arousal that was poking tightly against his under wear. He then got on the bed and began playfully crawling up to Celestia and Luna as they looked seductively at him and began flicking their tails to the side to show off their mare hoods that were already beginning to get moist.

Celestia became the lucky mare to get it first as Dylan crawled up to her and slipped his hands under Celestia's flank. He then positioned Celestia on her back and spread her back legs apart to get a good long look at her wet mare hood that was starting to bulge up with excitement.

Luna knew what he was about to do and decided to distract herself by flying up around Dylan and laying right on his back as she began kissing at his neck.

Dylan groaned and smiled as he felt Luna's warm lips against his neck as he then suddenly dove in and began licking at Celestia's mare hood. He felt the heat of Celestia hit his face as he lapped at it slowly and deeply.

"Oh Dylan... Oh Dylan! Aaaah...!"Celestia moaned out as she felt his tongue all over her filly parts.

The waves of pleasure became paradise to Celestia, with each lap of Dylan's tongue she felt herself kick her back laps and let out small squeaks and moans of joy. Dylan only smirked as he went deeper into her, making Celestia widen her eyes and let out louder moans of pleasure and burning ecstasy.

Luna became shocked at how overwhelmed her sister had become by the passionate human and smiled as she scooted back, laid behind him and immediately pulled down his underwear to reveal his massive peck as it stiffened up half way and was almost ready for action. Dylan at that time had finally parted from Celestia's lower lips and turned to Luna and chuckled at Luna's conduct as she managed to flip Dylan over and pulled his underwear completely off.

Celestia quickly crawled out of the way to give Dylan some room as he was then gently pushed onto his back on the bed, both mares then crawled onto his chest and began to exchange kisses once more. Luna managed to make it to Dylan's face and practically attacked his mouth with her tongue, but while Dylan and Luna were exchanging tongues, Celestia had decided to return the favor for the little treat Dylan gave her.

Celestia then began to crawl down Dylan's large body until she met with Dylan's thighs where she came face to face with the massive member that looked like it had waited for her as it remained only partially hard. While Dylan was busy wrapping his arms around Luna as they shared long passionate kisses with each other, Celestia had then began to trail her tongue from base to the tip of Dylan's member. Dylan showed signs of noticing as he began to moan while still dancing his tongue around in Luna's mouth.

Finally, Celestia went all in and began putting her mouth over Dylan's girth and slowly sliding her mouth down on it, making Dylan moan more as he held Luna tighter to control the mass of pleasure that was coursing through his body. Slowly Celestia moved up and down on the massive arousal, working her tongue all around Dylan's girth as he squirmed with uncontrollable pleasure.

Suddenly Luna and Dylan parted lips and Luna quickly got off him as Dylan then sat up and began squeezing Celestia with his hand while kissing at her neck and fore head. He felt his arousal becoming rock hard in Celestia's mouth, and yet she did not stop pleasuring him with her warm mouth.

Dylan's member then began to throb as he could feel his climax coming on, but he did not want to waste himself now, he wanted to end it in a much better way, and the sisters could sense what he wanted to do next.

Celestia got excited at the thought and slowly slid her mouth off Dylan's member to give it room to breath, only for Dylan to gently turn her around to get a perfect view of Celestia's mare hood. Luna quickly crawled to Dylan's left and began kissing and licking at his cheek as he turned to her while positioning himself to mate with Celestia.

"Don't worry, I'll have enough for both of you,"Dylan breathed out as he could feel his member rubbing against Celestia's warm moist mare hood.

"We know you will,"Luna said as she nipped at his ear.

Dylan only smiled and turned back to Celestia who was practically begging for it, he then went to push himself into his lover of the day, but just as he was about to rut Celestia, they all got a very untimely interruption.

A flash of red and blue lights suddenly flickered through Dylan's bedroom window, lighting the entire room and alerting all three in the process. Dylan turned his head to look out the window while parting from Celestia's folds and saw that a police car was slowly making its way up his drive way, it flashed its bright red and blue lights blinding Dylan as he looked away. He then began rubbing his eyes as he then saw his lovers of day and night going from excited and heated to scared.

"*sigh*... You have got to be kidding me,"Dylan groaned in frustration as he put on a brave face for his mare friends."It's alright, I'll see what's going on here."

"Oh... Okay, please be careful Dylan,"Celestia said as she slowly came down from her moment with him.

"I will, I just hope whatever this is was pretty freaking important,"Dylan said in slight frustration as he got off the bed and pulled his under wear back on.

He then walked out into the hall way and picked his shirt, he quickly put his shirt back on as he walked through the living room quickly in a sexually frustrated huff and approached the door. He could already feel the fear his lovers were feeling for his frustration, and could hear them getting out of bed to come out.

He then quickly walked out of the house to meet the cop as he saw the car finally pull into the drive way. He watched as the cop cars lights went off and the car shut down, he then saw as a young looking cop stepped out of the car to reveal himself as he casually walked up to Dylan. This cop looked familiar to Dylan some how, but this definitely isn't officer Mackey, this man was only about in his mid twenties and stood only six feet tall at the most, the short blond hair. the green eyes and the medium build on the other hand looked familiar to what he heard from people around town.

"Good evening Mr Dylan Stone,"The officer said as he stopped a good three feet from Dylan.

"Good evening officer, Is there a problem?"Dylan questioned as he could see that the cop was keeping a close eye on him.

"Nice night for having some fun with some women huh?"The cop said as he could see Dylan in nothing but his tight white t-shirt and under wear.

"Maybe, but that is between me and them, what's this about? I thought I was done with the police after the Zack Benson incident,"Dylan said in confusion.

"Well... Unfortunately you are far from done with the law Mr Stone,"The cop said as he suddenly whipped out his pistol and pointed it at Dylan."Dylan Stone you are under arrest for the murder of Zack Danny Benson! Put your hands in the air!"

"Wait...! WHAT! What the hell are you talking about?! I didn't murder him!"Dylan yelled.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP OR I WILL SHOOT YOU!"The officer roared as Dylan slowly put his hands in the air.

The cop then quickly approached Dylan, and to Dylan's shock, the officer suddenly struck him across the jaw with a right hook and wrapped his right arm around Dylan's neck as he was only able to forced Dylan to his knees, but a quick pistol whip to the head finally knocked him to the ground.

He then pressed the gun to Dylan's back as he pulled out the cuffs and began slapping the cuffs on Dylan. Dylan on the other hand was feeling blood drip from his lip as he felt his face grind on the concrete of his porch, but the cop showed no remorse.

"What the hell! You fucking punched me and pistol whipped me! You can't do that!"Dylan yelled as he felt his head throbbing from the pistol whip.

"Shut your fucking mouth! And stop resisting!"The cop snapped as he finally got Dylan in cuffs.

"Hey you can't talk to me like that either!"Dylan said before suddenly feeling the gun press deep into his back and heard the gun suddenly click.

"I WILL SHOOT YOU RIGHT HERE AND NO ONE WILL CARE IF YOU DIE, STOP RESISTING YOU SON OF A BITCH!"The cop roared.

"I'M NOT RESISTING DAMMIT!"Dylan roared back.

Suddenly he felt the gun leave his back and began slowly squirm around to find the officer, but all of a sudden he felt two sharp needles pierce his back, and with it a large jolt of electricity began jolting through his body while a loud clicking sound going off. The pain was immense and nonstop as Dylan felt his whole body tighten up and shake violently as he felt his whole body betray him, and was suddenly rolled onto his back while he was slowly picked up by the cop. In the process, Dylan was able to see a badge with the cop's name on it, and recognized the officer as a bad cop known as officer Fredrick

"HEY...! Now I know you! You're that asshole Mackey has always tried to bust for fowl play!"Dylan yelled in a rage.

"Officer Mackey is not here anymore, you're my bitch now Stone!"Fredric said as he patted Dylan down.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS!"Dylan roared, gaining himself another shock from the cops tazer as he immediately went down again.

"So... Do you see what resisting arrest does to you?!"The cop said as he got Dylan back on his feet, brought him over to the cop car and slammed him face first against the hood of the car leaving a small dent on the car."Now you're damaging police property?! You must want to go to prison really bad, and with charges like this, you might not even be lucky enough to get prison."

"Dude! You assaulted me! Committed police brutality! And came here without a warrant! You need a warrant to arrest me on murder charges!"Dylan yelled, earning himself another slam against the hood of the car.

"I do have a warrant, it's right there on my dashboard,"The cop said with a sick grin as he gestured to the car's dashboard.

Dylan slowly rolled his head to look inside the car as he felt a bruise form on his cheek and his right eye beginning to blacken. He looked at the car dashboard and to his astonishment, he could see a small opened paper that appeared to be a warrant right next to the police cruisers camera. Dylan looked away in disbelief as he looked towards his house, knowing that he was going to be taken away, and as he looked at his house. Suddenly Dylan saw Celestia and Luna peeking through the window and could even see tears flowing from their eyes as they looked at Dylan with pure shock and devastation.

'Dylan! What's happening?! Why are you being arrested?!"Luna frantically though to Dylan in a panic.

'Celestia, Luna, I don't know what's going on here, but this cop is dirty, he is not to be trusted, officer Mackey has been trying to get this guy for years, and the police should know what happened between me and Zack Benson, something just isn't right, whatever happens... Don't worry,"Dylan thought back as he was suddenly lifted off the car and was forced towards the back seat of the car.

The cop pulled him hard by the cuffs, leaving red marks on his wrists as he pulled him to the side and opened the door, he then threw Dylan into the back seat, gave him one more parting shot to the nose and slammed the door on him as he walked around to get in the driver's seat. Just as the cop got back in the car, Dylan just glared at him while the cop just laughed at him.

"Take a good look at that house of yours Mr Stone, cause you're never going to see it again... I guarantee it,"The cop said as he started up the car and began to back out of the drive way.

Dylan just sat there devastated and in a lot pain as he felt his whole face throbbing and his nose start to bleed from the cops brutal attack, as he was just about to leave the drive way, he could see the mares watching him from the porch while crying with devastation. He lowered his head in sadness as he could feel all the pain and confusion his mares were feeling right now

'Celestia... Luna... Everything is going to be okay... I promise,'Dylan said as the car left the drive way and took him down the road to jail.

**TALK ABOUT AN AWESOME NIGHT TURNED TO THE WORSE NIGHT RIGHT, CAN CELESTIA AND LUNA RESCUE DYLAN...?**


	19. Chapter 18:The Night Of Planning

Chapter 18:The Night Of Planning

Back in the house of Dylan, Discord the draconequus was sleeping soundly like a little colt in the parents bedroom, he was now wearing regular blue pajamas with a teddy bear while he even sucked the thumb of his lion paw. Discord couldn't feel more peaceful, at least until he was suddenly awakened by the screams of panic as he got startled by frantic pounding on the bedroom door.

"Discord! Discord wake up! We need your help!"Celestia yelled from behind the door.

Discord growled as he got up and looked at the rough shaking pounding door, he then rolled back around, placed the pillow over his head and tried to ignore them. Suddenly the door burst open and with it, both princesses ran into the room in a panic as they jumped on the bed and began shaking Discord.

"DISCORD WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"Luna shouted as her and Celestia shook the draconequus awake.

"For goodness sake! what is with all the commotion?!" Discord exclaimed as he stared at them disappointed and half asleep.

"Get out of bed immediately! We need your help! Something awful has happen! Get up now!"Celestia said as her and Luna then tossed Discord off the bed.

Luckily Discord managed to start floating before he could hit the ground, he quickly floated up and made his teddy bear and his pajamas disappear with a snap of his eagle claw. He then turned his back to the princesses in a huff of being waken up and thrown out of bed by two hysterical mares.

"Discord...! What is the matter with you?! This is an emergency!"Luna yelled aggressively.

"Well... For starters I don't like being awaken in such a matter, I am your only means of getting home and this is how I'm treated?"Discord pouted as he stuck up his nose.

"Discord please... This is...serious... It's...Dylan,"Celestia said in a shaky voice.

Upon hearing the shaky voice of Celestia mention Dylan's name, Discord sneaked a peek at the corner of his eye and was shocked to see Celestia and Luna with tears in their eyes. Discord then turned around to see the princesses on the verge of crying, Discord immediately went from upset to concern for them and knew that this had to be serious.

"My goodness... What on Equestria's good earth happened?"Discord asked with legit concern.

"A... A police officer came to the house and... He arrested Dylan, he then beat Dylan senseless and...took him away,"Luna said as she began to sob into Celestia's chest.

"Police officers are like the royal guards of the world, They are supposed to uphold the law in this world, but this one... He just... Came out of no where and arrested Dylan,"Celestia said as she tried to comfort Luna.

"My gosh... You didn't tell me you were dating a crook,"Discord foolishly said.

The sisters gasp at what Discord just said and parted from their hug, Luna then gritted her teeth in fury as she viciously slapped Discord across the face, and before he could even grip it in pain, he was met by Celestia's hoof across the same cheek and was knocked back onto the bed.

"Dylan is no crook! He is an innocent man and he was just wrongfully taken from us! Don't you dare say such things about him!"Luna warned as she snorted at the now scared draconequus.

"I'm sorry okay... Jeez, so exactly what happened?"Discord said as he floated back up while rubbing his sore cheek.

"A police officer came and accused Dylan of murder, he then beat Dylan senseless before arresting him on the charge,"Celestia explained while Luna went back into sobbing into Celestia's fur.

"Oh... So... He didn't really kill anyone?"Discord questioned.

"No... Well... Not exactly, he did kill this boy who was trying to kill us, but it was self defense and officer by the name of Mackey knows this,"Celestia said.

"Hmm... I suspect that there was major fowl play in this then,"Discord said as he rubbed the goat beard on his chin.

"We know this has to be all fowl play, and I know who the main player is... It has to be Mr Benson!"Luna growled as she parted from Celestia's chest and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I agree... I knew we should have taken his threats more seriously,"Celestia pouted in shame.

Discord was at a loss for words and for the first time he didn't actually know what to do, but he then lit up as an idea went off in his head and a light bulb appeared on top of his head, gaining both princesses attention.

"I am assuming that you have a plan?"Celestia guessed.

"No... But perhaps we may get some help from Mr Jack Rogers, he seems to know an awful lot about Dylan, so he must know of these... Benson's, perhaps he could give us some insight and help us clear Dylan's name,"Discord explained.

The princesses thought about it and actually found sense in Discords suggestion, they then remembered how awful it was for Dylan when he was taken away and knew that they must do everything they can to save him.

"Very well... Let's go,"Celestia said as she teleported both her and Luna's attire back on their hooves and necks.

They then exited the room and rushed down the hall way as many emotions ran through their minds, fear, adrenaline, sadness, and above all... The desire to save their human lover.

They quickly made it to the door and with a quick thrust of her head and a bit of magic, Luna instantly swung both the screen door and the main door open. They ran outside and looked around to make sure no one could see them, they then jumped off the porch, turn the corner and began racing across the large back yard as they made for Jack's house. It was still night time and the entire outside was pitch black, not even Luna could see through this incredibly dark night.

No matter the distance or the issue at hand or hoof, the only thing on their mind was rescue Dylan, and knowing that Jack could help them was more than enough to fuel their determination. Finally as they miraculously made it across the yard, they had made it stopped on Jack's front porch and began to catch their breath from the heavy hearted race across the yard, suddenly Discord appeared in a flash a light and was sipping tea while Celestia and Luna were panting with exhaustion.

"Tea...?"Discord offered."You know, you could have just teleported to the house, teleportation is really the only real way to travel."

The princesses only responded by drinking two cups of tea that Discord had then offered them, they then threw the cups away and began knocking at Jack's door hoping for an answer.

"Jack...?! Please Jack if you're there please open up! We need your help, Dylan needs your help... Please..."Luna whimpered out as they pounded at the door.

Suddenly as they stopped while thinking that he wasn't coming, the doors knob slowly turned and then suddenly opened. To their relief, Jack slowly stepped out onto the porch in great confusion as he saw Celestia, Luna and even Discord outside this late at night.

"Can I help you three? What's got ya'll so riled up that you came to me at this time of night?"Jack questioned as he shut the door behind.

"Jack... We need your help... A police officer came by the house and arrested Dylan for murder,"Celestia explained, much to Jack's surprise.

"Well that's just not possible, I've known the Stone family for fifteen years and they have never committed a single crime in their lives,"Jack said with confusion.

"The officer said that he was under arrest for Zack Benson's murder,"Luna informed.

"What...! That's bullshit, Dylan did not murder him, he shot the bastard in self defense! What kind of officer was feeding ya'll this crap?!"Jack questioned as he scratched his head with disbelief.

"Uh... I'm trying to remember, the cop was maybe twenty five, he had blond hair, and when he arrested Dylan he just beat Dylan senseless and was saying horrible things to him,"Luna said quickly as she felt her voice getting shaky from the memory of the cops actions.

"You don't need to say more, I know who were dealing with, so... That son of a bitch Robby Fredrick is up to no good again, probably got hired by Michael Benson again,"Jack said as he lightly punched the wall of his house in frustration.

"Now hold on a moment, you know of this officer?"Discord asked.

"And this kind of thing has happened before?"Celestia added

"Yep... Me, Dylan and officer Mackey know of this son of a bitch, Mackey has tried to expose this dirty fucker for conspiracy's he's done with Michael Benson for years, but he always managed to sneak his way out of trouble,"Jack explained as he scratched at his head again.

"What do we do? We can't let them do as they wish with Dylan, we need to save him,"Celestia said in a fearful voice.

Jack stood there as he closed his eyes and began looking deep into his thoughts, he knew that they were right, but fighting a corrupted cop and a smart self centered rich guy was not an easy task. He then slowly opened his eyes to see the frighten looks on Celestia, Luna and Discord's faces, he then sighed as he knew what must be done.

"Well... What you're asking of me is not that simple, It's pretty hard to fight something like this, dirty cops may be dirty, but they're still cops, and they a lot of power,"Jack said as he heard fearful gasp from both mares before suddenly smiling."But you're all right, we can't let them do this to Dylan, It may be challenging, but it's not impossible, I guess if someone or...somepony has to put an end to Benson's bullshit... Then Ah guess it's going to be us."

Celestia and Luna then lit up with new found happiness as they both sprang to Jack and hugged him while Discord just floated there and smiled as he nodded his head in agreement. Finally as the sisters parted their hug from Jack they felt tears roll down their eyes, knowing that there was now a chance to save their love from what ever fate awaited him.

"Oh thank you Jack! Thank you so much! So... What do we do?"Celestia questioned.

"Well... Honestly the only thing I can think of is that, Fredrick spends most of his time in a small doughnut shop, whenever he's not treating people like shit on the street, the lazy bastard is always sitting there eating doughnuts or drinking coffee,"Jack explained.

"Then we should depart to the doughnut shop immediately!"Luna exclaimed as she was about to take off before being stopped by her sister.

"Luna wait! We can't just go strolling into a town, We may cause a panic if people were to see two alicorns in plain view,"Celestia pointed out much to Luna's disappointment.

"But we have to go, we can't just wait around hoping that nothing bad happens, we need to help too!"Luna exclaimed.

"Couldn't ya'll just conjure up some kind of magic spell to make yerselfs look human?"Jack asked.

"Actually I think I could do just that, now that I have had a better view on humans, I could perform the spell that could make them human,"Discord suggested as he cracked his eagle claw and lion paw fingers together.

"That's a great idea, we can be in disguise and go with you guys, no one will suspect a thing!"Luna said with a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure you can perform the spell?"Celestia asked with concern.

"Oh of course I can, It will be a snap,"Discord said with confidence.

"Well... Alright Discord, perform it then,"Celestia said as she stood side by side with Luna.

"Very well then, you might want to step back a bit Mr Rogers,"Discord said as he nudged Jack away from them.

Discord then raised both his lion paw and eagle claw and snapped them both, suddenly the wind picked up, and before they knew, Celestia and Luna were suddenly surrounded by two large vortexes of white magic. As the magic swirled around them, they could feel themselves changing as they suddenly felt themselves standing on their back hooves. They could also feel fingers and toes sprout from their hooves while their muzzles shortened and their tails, horns, and wings disappear. Finally the vortexes suddenly poofed away in a cloud of smoke and right where Celestia and Luna once were, now stood two women.

One lady had hair that looked like a light colored rainbow, she also had purple eyes as well as a cutie mark of the sun on her side. She had flawless white skin as she stood only five foot seven and looked to be only thirty years old.

The other lady looked to be in her mid to late twenties and stood almost as tall as the first. She had hair that looked like the night sky, her blue eyes sparkled like the stars in the nighttime sky as she bared a cutie mark of the crescent moon. Her light midnight skin appeared to be equally flawless as her and the other lady stood there while the smoke disappeared to show off one little problem... They were naked.

"Oh Celestia and Luna, you two look marvelous, but I may have forgotten something,"Discord said as he tried not to laugh while Jack covered his eyes with one hand.

Both women looked at each other before looking at themselves, they then gasped as they looked at their new human lady parts that were on display and screamed as they quickly covered up their c sized breasts and woman hoods.

"DISCORD...! YOU DIDN'T SUMMON ANY CLOTHES FOR US!"Luna shouted as she chose just to hide behind Celestia to hide herself.

"Discord! Get us some clothes Immedietly!"Celestia yelled in frustration.

"From where exactly? I don't study human fashion,"Discord said with confusion.

"Actually Ah think there are some of Dylan's mother's clothes that might fit you two, back in the parent's bedroom,"Jack suggested while he kept his hand over his eyes.

"Well there's an idea,"Discord said as he teleported between the two human princesses."We will meet you by Dylan's vehicle as soon as we are ready."

"Sounds like an idea, mah truck isn't exactly been working fer me lately,"Jack said as he turned to go back to his house.

"Well... Let's go ladies so we can get you some threads, and we can go out and save your human lover,"Discord said as he and the women then turned to walk back to Dylan's house.

Suddenly just as Luna took her first step, she instantly tripped over her feet and fell in front of Celestia and Discord tripping them as well. They both tumbled right on top of Luna crushing her in the process, Discord quickly got up as he gripped them by their arms to help them back up, as they got to their feet again, the women began shaking and swerving back and forth while using Discord to keep themselves balanced. They also struggled to keep themselves covered up, but luckily Discord appeared to not care in the slightest about them being nude.

"Good grief, how does Dylan walk like this? How does any human walk like this?"Luna ranted.

"Simple, It's called putting one foot in front of the other, simple as that,"Discord said as he held them firmly by their arms.

"Okay...*sigh*... One foot in front of the other,"Celestia said as she suddenly took one slow and easy step with her right foot."One foot in front of the other... Come on Luna, the sooner we learn, the sooner we can save Dylan."

Luna then nodded in agreement as Discord slowly released her from his grip and she slowly did the same thing. They started out towards the house with a few stumbles while Discord floated slowly behind them laughing at them as they stumbled around, but after several long minutes of awkward walking, they slowly began to get the hang of it as they finally made it back to the house. Discord slowly helped them step up to the porch and opened the door to help them inside.

"See... That was easy wasn't it?"Discord said as they slowly walked back towards the parents bedroom.

"Wait outside for Jack, give us privacy while we get dressed,"Celestia said as they entered the parents bedroom.

"Well...alright, see you outside then,"Discord said as he teleported outside to give the two ladies privacy.

* * *

Meanwhile as they entered the small town, Dylan and the cop were cruising along the streets casually as they took in the sights, but the only thing that Dylan kept on his sights was the cop. His face still throbbed from the beating he caught from the officer earlier, but he still managed to put on a brave face as he continued to glare at the officer.

The cop just looked at the mirror and chuckled at Dylan's face as they pulled into the very same doughnut shop. He then turned the car off to leave, but not before turning back to Dylan and patting him on the head like a dog.

"Don't you go away now, I have a little friend inside that would love to see you right now,"Fredrick said.

"Fuck you puppet,"Dylan simply replied.

"You better watch your mouth young man or might have to uh..."Fredric started as he pulled out his tazer and turned it on to intimidate Dylan."Give you fifty thousand volts of my undivided attention."

Dylan just continued to glare at him as officer Fredrick got out of the car and walked casually into the shop, leaving Dylan alone in the car. With the cop completely out of sight, Dylan then began looking around trying to find a way out of this mess, he was dieing to find a way back to Celestia and Luna knowing that they were worried about him.

Suddenly he noticed the camera on the police cruiser's dashboard, an idea then began to light up in his head as he then chose to do something tricky. He gently readjusted his hands that were in cuffs and began to concentrate on the camera, his hands then lit up with white magic as a magical white aura then covered the camera. Dylan began to smirk as he slowly began to make the camera move and turn towards him, it was only until the camera was almost facing him when he saw the red light on. He then knew for sure that the camera was recording and was certain that it definitely must have recorded earlier's events, including the cops brutal assault.

"You dumb son of a bitch,"Dylan said quietly to himself.

Dylan's smirk then widened as he slowly opened up the camera's compartment with his magic and took the small video tape from the compartment. He then closed the compartment, turned the camera back towards the windshield, and gently placed the tape into his back pocket just in time as he then saw the cop leaving the shop with none other than Michael Benson.

Dylan went back to glaring at both men as they both approached the car with smiles on their faces while laughing. Finally as they approached the car, Michael Benson peeked into the window and waved at Dylan while Dylan just glared at him with seething hate.

"Get him out of there for a minute,"Benson said as the cop complied and unlocked the car door.

As the door unlocked, Fredrick then opened it and gripped Dylan by his neck as he struggled to pull him out, Dylan struggled to stay in, but his fight was lost as he saw the tazer hit his back and immediately felt the agonizing jolt of electricity through his whole body. He then stopped fighting as he was finally pulled out of the car and was thrown face first into the asphalt, he then slowly looked up and saw Michael standing over him and chuckling as he was then forced to his feet by Fredrick.

"Good evening Mr Stone, I hope you enjoyed my friends company,"Michael said as he then punched Dylan multiple times across the jaw, drawing blood from his lip once again, but not deterring Dylan.

"Mr Benson, I should have known your ass was behind this, you know I didn't do anything wrong,"Dylan said in a low growl as he glared at Benson.

"WRONG! You shot my fucking son in cold blood! And you thought you were going to get away with it?!"Benson roared at Dylan.

"Your son sealed his fate when he came on to my property and threaten the life of the ones I have come to love,"Dylan said in defiance.

"Jeez, where does this guy come up with this shit?"Fredrick asked.

"Yes... I heard about your little whores, like I told them... I hope they didn't grow too attache to you, because at the end of this... With all these charges and warrants I managed to super impose, I can push for the death penalty... You get to join your pathetic miserable family after all,"Michael said in a sick and twisted tone.

"Fuck you... I'm so over that death shit,"Dylan said before receiving a jab in the gut by Benson and falling to his knees.

"Too late now... Now you are going to pay for what you did to my boy, besides... It's not like the world needs people like you Stone..."Michael said in a cold tone as he kicked Dylan across the jaw, putting a deep cut in Dylan's jaw as blood leaked all over his face.

"Gee... You sound just like your son that day,"Dylan said, earning him another fist across the jaw that finally put him flat on the ground.

Blood then began rapidly dripping from his lip, his cheek and his head as Fredrick laughed while picking the badly beaten and battered Dylan up and getting him to his feet.

"Take this piece of shit away, I'll be back to see him in jail when I know for certain that we can get the death penalty,"Michael hissed as Fredrick complied as he managed to force the barely conscious Dylan back into the car.

"I'll take care of him right away, you just go home and do what you gotta do,"Fredrick said as he casually walked back to the car.

"Good... I'm going to look forward to this,"Michael said as he walked away and disappeared into the dark.

Officer Fredrick had then gotten back into the car and looked back to see Dylan about to lose consciousness, he merely chuckled as he turned back and started up the car. As he then pulled out of the drive way, he then rode off to the police station with a smile on his face, but little did he know, Dylan had already made the first move towards beating these men as he finally fell unconscious with a smile on his face.

**FOR ONE THING, IN CASE I DID A BAD JOB WITH DESCRIPTION AGAIN, CELESTIA AND LUNA BASICALLY LOOK LIKE THEIR EQUESTRIA GIRL COUNTER PARTS... REVIEW AND SUCH TO SEE HOW THIS ALL BEGINS TO PLAY OUT.**


	20. Chapter 19:A Ride To The Doughnut Shop

Chapter 19:A Ride To The Doughnut Shop

Discord and Jack were currently waiting by Dylan's truck for the newely made human Celestia and Luna to finish getting dressed in new attire thanks to Discord not giving them any when he first changed them. While Discord just sat on the hood of the truck filing his eagle claws, Jack was looking over the truck and had discovered a slight problem, officer Fredrick had slashed out the back tires before he arrested Dylan so no one could pursue them. He had tried to change them with his own truck's tires, but his tires were to small to fit on Dylan's, that's when all seemed hopeless.

"Well...shit, mah tires don't work with his and Dylan doesn't have any spares, I got nothing,"Jack said as he threw down his tire iron.

"Well... There is that green vehicle right next to us,"Discord said as he pointed with his bear paw at the green Jaguar.

"Oh no... Absolutely not, no one ever drives that car, It belongs to Dylan's mom and he said that under no circumstance will anyone touch that car unless they wanted a boot up their ass,"Jack explained.

"Well It doesn't exactly look like we got a choice in the matter, unless you would rather walk,"Discord said with his arms crossed.

"But can't you teleport us or something?"Jack questioned.

"No, I never got the good nights rest I needed and I wasted what magic i did manage to collect on the princesses,"Discord argued.

"And you weren't going to tell us that?!"Jack scoffed with disappointment.

"Well you never really asked!"Discord defended.

Suddenly before their argument could escalate, they then heard the sound of the house's screen door opening to see Celestia and Luna now dressed. Celestia was now dresses in a white fluffy sweater with long black pants and black heels while Luna was now wearing a purple t shirt with buttons that only went down to the chest, long blue pants with white heels.

"So... How do we look?"Celestia asked as they posed in their new attire.

"Uh... You look... Very fetching?"Discord said gaining a look from all three of them."What...? Like I'm suppose to know about human female beauty."

"You two look like real nice women,"Jack complimented.

"Why thank you Jack, I wonder if Dylan will like it?"Luna said as she checked herself out.

"We need to get him out of trouble first, and just fer the record ladies, we may have ran into a slight problem,"Jack said as he gestured to the truck."Shit fer brains Robby slashed out the trucks tires, this poor beast of a truck ain't going any where."

"Well... What about the car?"Luna asked gesturing to the jaguar.

"I'll tell ya exactly what ah told yer friend, Dylan doesn't want anyone driving his mother's car, he doesn't even drive it,"Jack explained.

"But we need to get to the shop and see if we can find something that might help Dylan,"Luna argued.

"I'm sorry, but ah can't drive the jaguar,"Jack said defiantly.

Both sisters then felt their hope starting to dwindle knowing that the only one that could drive is not willing to drive a car that doesn't belong to him. Then suddenly, an idea hits Celestia that sounded ridiculous, but she would do anything at this point to save Dylan.

"Wait... I'll drive, Dylan trusts us, maybe he won't mind if I were to drive,"Celestia suggested.

"She's going to do what now...?"Discord said with a bit of fear.

"Uh... Do you even know how to drive a vehicle?"Jack questioned.

"Well... We have seen Dylan drive, and I think If I can look deeper into his mind, maybe I can absorb everything he learned from the day he first started, shouldn't be to hard,"Celestia explained as she stepped off the porch and stumbled slightly before getting the hand of the whole walking deal.

"I don't know... If something were to happen to this car... I don't think it would matter in the slightest, we will all get a foot up our ass, you know that right?"Jack warned.

"We will take our chances, so... I'll drive,"Celestia concluded.

"Well okay, the keys are hidden in the passenger side compartment,"Jack informed as he walked over to the car.

"Oh this is going to be just fun, but is it safe?"Discord asked as he slowly walked over to the car.

"Sure... It will be fine Discord, just get in awhile,"Celestia encouraged.

She then noticed that Luna was still standing on the porch and looking into the house with concern.

"Luna...? Is everything alright?"Celestia asked.

"Oh... Yes... Yes I'm alright, just give me a minute,"Luna said without taking her eyes off the house.

"Alright then, but hurry... We can't let Dylan down,"Celestia said as she then walked over to the car and entered the drivers seat.

Luna on the other hand was currently looking at the small shrine of Dylan and his family, her heart felt heavy as she could tell that if his family were here right now, they would have been heart broken. She put her hand over her heart as she narrowed her sights to a photo of Dylan's mother.

"We promise, we're going to bring him home Mrs Stone... I promise you,"Luna soulfully promised as she slowly removed her hand from her heart.

She then finally turned to the car and stepped off the porch as she slowly walked towards the passenger side, but was then disappointed to see Jack in the front seat.

"What...? Hey I'm an old man okay? I already had it out with Discord and that's why he's got a welt on his cheek,"Jack said while Discord was in the backseat rubbing his bruised cheek and sticking his tongue out at Jack.

Luna just sigh and walked to the back seat, she then entered the car and sat next to Discord, she then crossed her arms as she heard Discord chuckling at her, but he was then silenced by a back hand across the face by Luna. Feeling more comfortable she then turned to Celestia as Jack handed her the keys, Luna then gulped knowing that this was going to be one wild ride.

"Okay then... So... First thing we do is... Start the car,"Celestia slowly said as she slowly placed the keys into the ignition.

She then slowly turned the key and felt as the more gentle rumble of the car began as the car started, Celestia felt her blood pumping as she gripped the wheel to feel the rumbles of the car engine. She then felt a trickle of sweat on her forehead as she then reached for the stick and put it in reverse.

"Okay... So far so good... Now we just slowly back out...of the drive way,"Celestia said as she placed her foot on the gas and looked behind her to see.

In the process she could see both Luna and Discord gripping the seat as they slowly began to back out of the drive way. Discord shook and quivered like a scared kitten as he then closed his eyes and started praying while Luna just sat back and took deep breaths to stop her fear.

Celestia just rolled her eyes as they had thankfully made it out of the drive way, she then gulped as she slowly began to turn the wheel and slowly turn on to the road.

"Alright so far so good still, now all you have to do is put it in drive and give her a little bit of gas,"Jack informed.

Celestia nodded in agreement as she slowly gripped the stick and put it in drive, she then held her breath as she started giving the car a little more gas, and just like that, she was driving the car down the road. The indescribable feeling she had as she was actually driving such a magnificent piece of machinery was absolute astonishment, and a rush of pure joy and excitement.

"Oh my gosh...! Your doing it Tia! You're driving!"Luna exclaimed as she loosened her grip on the seat.

"Congratulations Celestia, you are officially a driver, remember to stay on the road and stay on this side of the yellow line,"Jack said as he pointed out the yellow lines on the road.

"We're all going to die,"Discord said as he continued to cover his eyes.

"It's alright Discord, this isn't as hard as i thought, I just need to remember how Dylan drove and everything will be fine,"Celestia assured as she then turned to Jack."Okay... So how do we get to this doughnut shop?"

"Well... Just keep going on this road and after that make a left, that will take us into town,"Jack said.

"Okay..."Celestia said nervously as her grip on the steering wheel tightened.

For the most part she was getting down the whole driving situation, but for the past few minutes as they drove she began to feel a little uneasy about the whole situation. She then chose to look into Dylan's mind and find out where he was at this time, but as she did, she could feel this overwhelming amount of pain, hate and despair from Dylan. She then gripped her head as she began to feel all the pain he was in, and then suddenly she could barley see his face, and when she could see his face, all she could see was bruises and a bloody face as he laid unconscious in the police car.

Celestia gasp as she held her head with both hands and released the wheel allowing the car to move freely. Everyone in the car began to panic as Jack sprang for the wheel and managed to keep the car on the road as Luna sprang forth to snap Celestia out of her pain induced state.

"Oh gosh i knew we were all going to die!"Discord exclaimed as he curled up with fear.

"Tia! Tia snap out of it! What's going on?!"Luna said with fear as she shook her sister out of her state.

"W-what... What's going on? What happened?"Celestia asked as she slowly took the wheel back.

"You almost got us into an accident!"Discord exclaimed.

"Easy Discord, sister what happened? What did you see?"Luna asked.

"Some one just attacked Dylan, he's in so much pain, we need to help him now!"Celestia said as she first turned off onto another road and then stepped on the gas.

The car then jumped from almost fifty to sixty miles an hour as everyone then began to hold onto their seats for dear life. They raced down the empty road as the image of seeing Dylan brutally beaten was making Celestia crazy with anger and disgust. Luna was just barley able to reach Celestia's shoulder to try and calm her sister, but that was all forgotten as everyone saw what was ahead.

"My...goodness, is that the town?"Discord questioned as his fear of being driven in a car died as his sights set on the glowing town.

"Yep... Welcome to the small town of Riverside ladies and er... Draconequus,"Jack said as Celestia eased up on the gas while they slowly entered the town.

The town glowed with many late night busines lights as they slowly cruised through the town, they took in the sights of bars, thrift stores, late night diners and so much more. Discord practically smashed his face against the windows as he looked around at all the humans that were still out after dark, some appeared to be drinking stuff that made them wobbly and uncoordinated while others appeared to be wearing either baggy clothes or very little clothing.

"Alright, make a right at this intersection, but first stop here and wait for the green light,"Jack suddenly said, snapping everyone out of there views of the town.

"Oh, uh... Of course,"Celestia said as she hit the brakes and stopped at the red light.

As they waited for the light to change, they were all suddenly given the scare of their lives as the very vehicle that pulled up was the infamous blue Camaro. Their eyes widened with fear as Celestia slowly turned to the car and saw Michael Benson in the drivers seat enjoying a coffee with a big smirk on his face. Discord Jack and Luna noticed Celestia's change in mood and also got spooked as they too saw Michael right next to them, Jack then sat back to stay out of sight while Discord just ducked under the seat.

Celestia and Luna on the other hand felt their blood boiling for the man, while Celestia gripped the steering wheel and gritted her teeth, Luna then began squeezing her seat trying not to lose her cool. It was then that Celestia saw out of the corner of her eye that Michael was then checking them out, they both could see him smiling as he chuckled at them, but that was only making them angrier.

"Hey...! Looking good their ladies! How about a hundred bucks for each and we can all party tonight!"Michael called out.

Luna then unbuckled her seat belt and was about to jump out and throttle Michael, but Discord made a lucky grab on her arm and managed to keep her in her seat. Celestia on the other hand had let out a sigh and smirked as she remembered a little something that Dylan always did when dealing with a jerk driver, she then held the wheel with one hand and raised her other one as she then began flipping Michael off.

"Yeah fuck you too, probably too much of a bitch in bed any way,"Michael said, not taking kindly to being stood up by a woman.

"Just like you are with your wife Mr Benson?"Celestia said, making Luna laugh, but giving away their voices as the light thankfully turned green.

"Hey wait a minute! Your Stone's bitches...!"Michael managed to call out before Celestia took off leaving Michael in the dust.

As they rode off knowing that they just had a close shave, Jack and Discord gradually came out of hiding and were both laughing at what Celestia just did.

"My my Celestia, I didn't know you had a bit of a dark side, who taught you how insult and perform that thing with your fingers?"Discord questioned through all his laughter.

"We saw Dylan do it a few times whenever people made him angry,"Celestia answered as they were making it to a more remote area of town.

"Well... I gotta say Celestia, you and Luna would make one hell of a pair of humans,"Jack said as he chuckled at her actions.

"Why thank you Jack,"Celestia said.

Suddenly as the place became more remote, it was then that Jack had saw there destination and pointed to it to signal Celestia.

"Right here, this is the place, me and Dylan always find this bastard laying around pigging out on donuts and coffee, and I will bet what years I have left that this might be the place they would conduct business,"Jack explained as Celestia gradually turned into the parking lot.

"So many the owner or employees may be able to help us!"Luna concluded.

"That's the plan, let's just hope the fucker ain't here or we are going to be screwed, dirty cop or not, he can arrest you and there is no fighting him,"Jack warned as the car was parked and Celestia took the keys out and placed them in her pocket.

"This is for Dylan, we will do everything in our power and we will take any risk to save him,"Celestia said with pride.

"I couldn't agree with you more Tia, let's do this,"Luna added as they all got out except for Discord.

"You all go in without me, I'm too pooped to change myself to a human and it is way pass my bedtime, It's midnight for Equestria sake,"Discord whined.

"Fine... Just give us a warning if someone comes,"Celestia said as they all then began walking into the shop.

* * *

Meanwhile officer Fredric was listening to the late night radio while Dylan was still unconscious in the back seat, he kept singing along to the song on the radio while Dylan began to stir in the back seat. His fun time was then interrupted as he was finally coming up on the police station, he sighed as he turned off his radio and pulled into the station just as Dylan finally awoke. He turned around to see Dylan up and chuckled as Dylan just began glaring at him once again.

"Wow Mr Stone, you look terrible, luckily for you I'm going to have to clean you off a bit before I take you in,"Fredrick said as he parked the car, turned it off and stepped out with a box of tissues.

He then walked to the back seat and opened up the door, but Dylan only turned his head and continued to glare at him as the cop began wiping his face off. He had managed to get most of the blood off Dylan's face, but he knew he was going to have to pull a fast one to explain the black eye and the bruises on his face.

Once that business was done, he grabbed Dylan by his arm and managed to pull him out of the car, he then started walking Dylan into the station. Dylan was a heavy individual and it took all the strength Fredrick had to keep him walking with him.

He had then finally got Dylan into the police station where four cops and the chief himself were quietly doing paper work, and that's when they got the shock of their life. The chief was a man that appeared to be in his fifties, he had grey and black shaded hair, stood six foot two, he wore glasses over his brown eyes along with a mustache and was at least medium built.

"Hey chief! I got a big one for you!"Fredrick joked as he brought Dylan in.

"Who is it?"The chief asked before looking up to see his other officers with shocked looks on their faces.

"Dylan Stone sir! Dylan...Stone!"Fredrick said as he presented Dylan to the chief.

"Jesus... If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, what charges is he on?"The chief asked.

"First degree murder, resisting arrest, damaging police property, and attempted assault with a deadly weapon on a police officer, he tried to take my gun during the struggle, that's why he's so messed up sir,"Fredrick explained.

"Really...? Do you have anything to say for yourself Mr Stone?"the chief asked Dylan.

"He's lying chief, he attacked me and busted me up, he's the punk that Mackey's been on this whole time sir, you know my family chief, you know we would never do anything like this,"Dylan said as he spit out blood on Fredrick's shoe.

"Son... Mackey was fired for covering up for a murderer and I'm guessing that murderer was you, Mr Benson also came by and was given authority to confiscate Mackey's work, I'm sorry... But without evidence... I can't believe you,"The chief said as he turned to Fredrick."Next time try not to hurt the suspect, you do this again and your fired, put him in the cell over there, we'll watch him."

"Yes sir,"Fredrick said as he dragged Dylan over to a small cell right by one of the officers desks.

He opened the jail cell door, threw Dylan in and closed the door behind him, Dylan slowly turned around and glared at Fredrick as he gave the keys to the chief.

"You're not going to get away with this Robby, in the next hour or so, you and your dirty antics with Michael are going to be finished,"Dylan said in a low voice.

"Whatever you say Stone, now then... I think I could go for some donuts, what about you chief?"Fredrick asked.

"Just get the hell back out there,"The chief said.

"Yes sir..."Fredrick said as he left the station completely unaware that Dylan still had a little something that would single handily ruin Fredrick in his pocket.


	21. Chapter 20:Dylan's Rescue

Chapter 20:Dylan's Rescue

Celestia, Luna and Jack Rogers were now walking into the doughnut shop while Discord decided to wait back in the car and catch up on some sleep. They slowly entered the shop with only one thing on their mind, find evidence or talk to the employees and see if they may help them clear Dylan's name.

They looked around the shop and saw that the entire shop was almost dead, the only people who were there was the young cashier and a man who appeared to be the manager of the shop. The man stood six foot one and about thirty five years of age, he had a small mustache going along with a balding problem along with some brown all decided to split up and look around the establishment for clues, Celestia checked out the tables on the right, Luna checked the tables on the left, and Jack decided to sit at a front desk in front of the cashier.

The manager kept his eye on the women as he watched them search around his store, he rose an eye brow before suddenly being caught off guard by Jack who was sitting at the table and talking to the cashier. He then walked over and stood behind Jack as the old man ordered a cup of coffee and turned to meet the manager eye to eye.

"It's been awhile Mr Rogers, what brings you to my establishment at this time of night?"The manager asked as he sat next to Jack.

"Well... Me and mah friends here seem to be in some serious shit now and I could use yer help Greg,"Jack said as the employee handed him a cup of coffee.

"Your friends? You mean those woman left and right that are scoping my store out like I'm some damn criminal?"The manager said as he watched Luna get down on her hands and knees, and look under all the tables.

"Yeah, their just taking this situation pretty seriously, and I don't blame them,"Jack said as they both then turned to Celestia who was looking in the napkin dispensers on the table.

"Okay... So what's the big deal?"Greg asked with concern.

"You remember Dylan Stone?"Jack asked back.

"Dylan Stone?! Hell yeah I remember him, I remember back when I was just a cashier working with my dad, my god I would see that boy carry on with little Mike every time the Stone family came by the shop, I haven't seen that boy since he was eight,"Greg said with surprise at the mention of Dylan.

"Yeah well... He seems to be some trouble, but none of it is his fault,"Jack said grimly.

"This already smells like bullshit right off the back, I know the Stone family, hell...you know the Stone family, they have never had a criminal bone in their bodies,"Greg said in disbelief.

"I know, I think Michael Benson played another game with that fucking dirt bag Robby Fredrick again,"Jack said gaining the attention of the employee.

"Michael Benson... Didn't he just recently lose his son in a shooting?"Greg asked.

"Yeah, the little shit Zack tried to kill those ladies over there and there,"Jack said gesturing to Celestia and Luna."As a result, the kid got his head blown off by Dylan."

"That sounds like self defense to me, besides... With all the shit that boy and his friends did, It was only before he went to far and paid the price,"Greg concluded.

"Exactly... But some how he got arrested for Zack's death, and a whole lot of other bullshit, the ladies came over and told me what happened, they also told me that Dylan was promptly beaten by Robby Fredrick,"Jack explained grimly.

"Get the fuck out of here! That son of a bitch sure ain't coming back to my shop again!"Greg said with shock, gaining the lady's attention as they rushed over.

"It's true sir, we watched the filthy cop beat Dylan unmercifully, he told us to stay inside and not get involved,"Celestia said trying not to remember the brutal attack.

"Jesus...Christ! Goddamn do you need anything?"Greg questioned.

"Have you perhaps seen them conducting business here?"Luna asked with a serious look.

"Well... Unfortunately I haven't, and thanks to this information that fucker Robby won't be back here anytime soon,"Greg said as he got off his seat and began to walk back to his office.

The woman felt their opportunity to save Dylan slipping away, they began to panic and hyperventilate while Jack turned and put a hand to Celestia's shoulders to calm them down. Suddenly out of the blue, the young employee working the register decided to speak out.

"Greg wait!"The employee called.

"What is it Douglas?!"Greg called back.

"I... I did see them here around five thirty talking about something,"The employee known as Douglas said in a nervous tone.

Greg then stopped in his tracks, turned around and quickly walked back to Douglas who was breathing heavily with fear while the sisters and Jack then lit up with newly found hope.

"Well... What were they talking about?"Greg questioned.

"I... I don't know, but Michael handed Fredrick a folder full of things and talked about them being perfect fake documents and..."Douglas started before suddenly stopping much to everyone's worry.

"Please..."Luna said as her and Celestia placed a hand on Douglas's hand."Please... Dylan could be taken away forever if not worse, you are the only hope we have of saving him, we can't lose him."

Doug then saw a tear leave Luna's eye and roll down her cheek as she gave him the saddest look he had ever seen, he then finally cracked and decided to come out with it.

"I... I saw Fredrick roll up with Dylan in the back, and... Well, that's when Michael left the shop and met with Fredrick outside,"Douglas continued as he gulped and sighed with fear."I then saw Michael beating the shit out of Dylan, I think the whole thing was caught on our surveillance tape too, the beating and their conversation earlier."

"What?! He attacked Dylan again?! Do they have no shame?!"Luna snapped with rage towards this information.

"Easy Luna... We can't lose ourselves now,"Celestia said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about this?"Greg questioned.

"Both Fredrick and Benson threatened to have me arrested or shot, which ever came first to them, at least that's how Fredrick put it,"Douglas said with a big sigh.

"Well they're not going to do that once they get locked up for this shit, go get the surveillance tape quick!"Greg demanded, making the Douglas jump and rush to the back room."Give him a minute to get the surveillance tape and you can have it, if this means we can get rid of this fucker and his pet cop, then what the hell."

Celestia and Luna then gasp with a burst of happiness as they sprang forward and hugged the manager as tears of joy then streamed down their cheeks. Jack just chuckled while Greg just gently hugged them back and patted their backs for comfort, finally after a solid minute they parted from the hug.

"My god... You two must really love Dylan, who is he to you?"Greg questioned.

"He's... Very special to us, and we don't ever want to lose him, that's why we'll do anything in our power to save him,"Celestia said with a hand over her heart.

"Well shit... I'm glad there's someone still looking out for the poor boy,"Greg said with a smile.

Suddenly they all noticed red and blue lights flickering through the whole building, everyone's heart dropped as they slowly turned around and to their horror they saw a police cruiser parking into the shops drive way. At that time Douglas had immerged with the surveillance tape and rushed out to only to see the car for himself and freeze with everyone else.

"Ladies... Take the tapes and get to the station, If that fucker catches you it's all over,"Greg said as he was handed the tapes."Take them and go, we'll keep him off you for as long as we can."

"Thank you sir, thank you so much,"Celestia said as she took the tapes and stuffed them in her pocket.

At that time they heard the bell ring as the door opened, with it came none other than Robby Fredrick strolling in with a cocky smile on his face.

"Hello again Greg, you better start up the coffee and Boston cremes because daddy is hungry,"Fredrick said as he casually walk over to the counter and sat right next to the sisters.

He then slowly turned his head and noticed Celestia and Luna holding their breath and slowly turning around to leave with Jack. He then smiled as he then smacked Luna on the butt and chuckled while Luna widened her eyes and did everything in her power not to turn around and strangle the dirty cop.

"You know... I really like what I see ladies, have you been good...or bad? Either way I can take you both down town if you want,"Fredrick said, making Luna shake with fury at his dirty talk.

"Keep your hands off my sister you creep,"Celestia said as she gripped Luna's arm and dragged her away.

"Be careful what you say sweet cheeks, last guy who tried to fight me got a busted up face and almost got my tazer shoved up his ass,"Fredrick said as they finally left in a big huff.

No one said a word as they furiously walked back to the car with the tape in hand, Celestia sighed as she entered the driver's seat while Jack and Luna just sat quietly in their own seats just in time for Discord to wake up.

"Oh my...*yawn*... What did I miss?"Discord asked as he sat up and scratched his back.

"Why didn't you warn us that the cop was coming?!"Luna growled.

"Well I'm sorry that I fell asleep, its way pass my bedtime you know,"Discord defended.

"That's the same cop that assaulted and took Dylan away!"Luna yelled.

"Alright that's enough! knock it off both of you! We were lucky to get out of that situation without an issue!"Celestia said as she stepped on the gas and began going to speeds of sixty miles an hour."Alright Jack, how do we get to the police station?"

"It's actually not far at all, take this road up on yer left and we'll see in no time, but wait for the light!"Jack said as they were rapidly approaching a red light.

Celestia gasped as she slammed her foot down on the brakes, the car came to a hard grind as they barely managed to stop in time for the red light. Discord unfortunately did not have his seat belt on and flew forward and slammed against the windshield of the car, he slowly slid off the glass as Luna pulled him back to his seat while he held his face in pain.

"That's what happens when you don't put your seat belt on Discord,"Luna said while Discord glared at still rubbing his face in pain.

"That's enough you two, we're almost there,"Jack said as they waited for the light.

Finally the light turn green and Celestia instantly made a left and took off down the road, she kept her focus directly on the road while the others were digging into their seat with fear at the novice driver's driving.

Celestia's sights were trailing all over the place to find the police station, not only was the whole thing with Dylan eating her up inside, but to add insult to injury, the very same man that attacked the love of their life dared to touch her sister in such a disgusting. Suddenly out of the blue, the police cruiser of Fredrick himself sped pass them and honked his horn at them while flicking his tongue at them, this only infuriating Celestia more as she was about to floor it. Thankfully Before her rising fury could get everyone killed, Jack suddenly spotted the police station at the edge of the town.

"There it is ladies! We're on the home stretch!"Jack yelled happily, gaining a cheer from Celestia and Luna.

"Yes... But it seems that we are not the only ones that are at the police station,"Discord warned as he pointed to the all too familiar cars of Michael Benson and officer Fredrick.

Their eyes widened as they could see Michael and Fredrick just leaving his car, while Benson held a hand full of papers in his arm and whistling a tune, Fredrick was holding a small box of donuts while whistling the same tune. The sister's eyes then narrowed with determination as they began pulling into the police station just as both men disappeared inside the station.

"Well isn't this just great, we're about to get both rats with one shot,"Luna said as she was getting ready for action.

"Alright park right here in this spot and let's go!"Jack said as Celestia managed to put the car into the spot while Jack parked it for her.

Both ladies and the old man then burst out of the car and race towards the station while Discord decided to wait in the car and rest. The ladies ran as fast as they could move without falling as they raced to the station with the only thing that could save Dylan, and in their minds they knew that nothing was going to stop them.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the station Dylan was sitting in his holding cell half conscious as his face still was throbbing a bit, but he continued to look down at the floor rather than look at the officers that only looked upon him with shame and pity. The chief was sitting on his desk smoking a cigar and noticed Dylan in his pitiful state and let out a sigh as he slowly got out of his chair and walk over to Dylan's cell to face him.

"So... I'm guessing you didn't do it then?"The chief said as he put his hands on his hips and looked down at Dylan.

"Pretty much... Not that you care..."Dylan growled as he didn't take his eyes off the floor.

"Son... Even we are having a hard time believing this, but without evidence we can't let you go, face it... You are a murderer,"The chief coldly said.

Dylan then suddenly got to his feet and glared directly into the chief's eyes, he then let out a sigh as he slowly reached into his back pocket and pulled out the small tape to show to the chief.

"You want evidence? Here's the evidence It's the entire recording of what went down at my house, just don't let Benson or Fredrick get their hands on it,"Dylan said as he handed the chief the tape.

"What will I see on it?"The chief asked with a raised eye brow.

"Me getting beaten to shit by Fredrick,"Dylan replied.

The chief looked down with a deep sigh as he then slowly turned to a female deputy that was shuffling papers until she noticed the chief looking at her with a tape.

"Hey Ramirez... Can you play this on the monitor?"The chief asked while Dylan began smiling.

"Yes sir,"The deputy said as she walked over and took the tape.

She then walked over to a small TV and placed the tape into a small compartment attached to it, and just as the TV started up, Michael Benson and officer Fredrick walked right in with smiles on their faces.

"Hey chief! I got doughnuts for everyone!"Fredrick announced as he sat the box on a desk in front of everyone."Oh and I need a warrant to have the doughnut shop owner arrested, he said I was no longer welcome there, and he didn't even give me a reason."

"And I have some more documents here as well, we can push for the death penalty at court next Monday officers,"Michael said, but they did not receive any answers.

For the pass few minutes the others did not say a word to the two men, they then noticed that they were watching something on the monitor, but before they could move in, the chief slammed his hand down on the monitor, and next thing Fredrick knew... He was in cuffs by another deputy.

"Hey what the hell is going on here?!"Fredrick yelled.

"Robby...? Would you like to explain this to me, cause I'm getting the feeling that Dylan might be telling the truth, but I'll let you explain,"The chief said as he turned the monitor towards the two men to show that they had watched the whole recording of Fredrick's assault on Dylan.

"What the fuck...! You left your camera on?!"Michael screeched in a whisper to Fredrick.

"How...? How the hell did you guys get that?"Fredrick questioned as all his equipment was striped from him.

"Our friend here was nice enough to... Liberate this from you before you could get rid of it,"The chief explained as he puffed on his cigar."So a lot of those charges on him are being dropped and it's your ass that's ours now Robby."

"Yeah, but I still have a murder case here officers and I..."Michael said before getting cut off by Dylan.

"You're not going to have it for long,"Dylan said as he began watching the doors just in time for two women and Jack to burst in.

"Wait...! Dylan's innocent! We have proof officers!"Both ladies yelled, getting the attention of everyone.

"Huh...? Celestia...? Luna...? Is...that really you?"Dylan questioned quietly as he stared at the two women.

It was then that the younger woman turned and saw Dylan in the cell with an even more busted up face than before, she gasp and quickly rushed to him while Jack and the other lady ran to the officers with a tape of their own.

"Oh my gosh Dylan...! What have they done to you?!"The young lady whimpered as she managed to squeeze her arms through the cell bars and hug Dylan tightly.

"Luna...? Is that really you?"Dylan asked as he then looked into her eyes.

he then saw the glittering sparkles in her eyes that shined like the stars in the night time sky, and the midnight blue color of her eyes that glowed like the beautiful sky itself, It was then that he knew that this woman was in fact Luna.

"Luna... It really is you..."Dylan said as he kiss her on the fore head.

"Oh Dylan... We missed you so much, I'm so sorry we weren't there for you,"Luna said as tears threatened to leave her eyes.

"shh... It's alright, I'm fine really,"Dylan said as he tried to comfort the sadden Luna.

In the mean time, Celestia and Jack approached the chief as both Benson and Fredrick backed up in disbelief at how the tables were turning.

"Good evening Mr Rogers, and to you as well ma'am, can I help you with anything?"The chief questioned with a smile.

"Why yes you can Chief Dave, you wanna give it to him?"Jack said as he turned to Celestia.

"I would be happy to,"Celestia said as she handed the chief another tape."This tape will prove that Dylan is no murderer, and that Michael Benson and this filthy cop have conspired against Dylan."

"Why you little bitch! How is that going to prove anything?!"Michael questioned before being restrained by deputy Ramirez.

"It has yer little deal with Fredrick on tape, and if memory serves right, this will also contain yer little attack on Dylan,"Jack explained with his arms crossed.

"What...?"Michael simply said in fear.

The chief then smirked as he then took out the tape of Fredrick's assault and placed the other tape into the TV. Next thing they knew they were all watching the tape of Mr Benson making a deal with Fredrick to have Dylan arrested for murder, and even admit to have made perfect fake evidence and documents to support the case. It was at that time that Michael had found himself in cuffs as well as the tape continued on to the scene where Michael had walked out with Fredrick, explained his scheme to Dylan and then beaten Dylan to the point of losing consciousness.

Luna had managed to hold back every bit of desire to attack Michael for taking part in another brutal beating of her colt friend by just the mere soft touch of Dylan's hand on her arm. Celestia on the other hand looked away in disgust at such an act as the tape finally finished, leaving the eyes of all officers to stare down the dirty men.

"Michael D Benson and Robby J Fredrick, you are both under arrest for fraud, conspiracy, police brutality, forgery, assault, battery and death threats, anything you two say can be held against you, get them out of my sight, and let Dylan out of there,"The chief said as everyone but the two men lit up.

"NO! No no no! I was so close, this is not how it ends dammit, you won't get away with this Stone! YOU WON'T!"Benson shouted as he was dragged off by two officers."I SHOULD HAVE HAD YOU TWO BITCHES ARRESTED WITH HIM!"

"That's right, he should have, but it's too late for that now,"Luna said as her and Celestia turned in time to see Dylan being released from his cell and was let out of his cuffs.

"You bitches are dead, fuck both of you sluts!"Fredrick snapped as he struggled against his former colleagues.

Ignoring the former cop, both ladies felt tears stinging their eyes as they smiled brightly at Dylan before lunging in to give him the biggest hug they could muster, Dylan just continued to smile as he welcomed their hug with open arms. While Fredrick and Benson were getting taken away, the chief had then turned and smiled as he slowly approached Dylan and his two ladies.

"Well... I suppose I owe you an apology Dylan, I should have known better than to actually think that a Stone would ever commit such crimes... I'm sorry about all that I really am,"The chief said earning smiles from all three lovers.

"Yeah... Just do me a favor... Please get officer Mackey back out there, he's a real cop you know,"Dylan said.

"Yeah, I owe him an apology and his job back, I don't really know how I can make it up to you for all you been through,"The chief said.

"Well... It would be nice if i could just go home now please,"Dylan said as he held his lady friends close.

"Of course Mr Stone, You are free to go,"The chief said.

"Oh thank you officer! We get to take him home! Oh thank you so much!"Celestia exclaimed as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I uh... I don't mean to intrude Mr Stone, but who are these two nice ladies?"The chief asked.

"These two sir... These are two very special ladies to me, and I have never been happier to have them in my life,"Dylan said as he walked with both of them.

"Well... In that case, have a good night Mr Stone, and you as well Mr Rogers"The chief said to Jack as well as the trio.

"You too Dave Y'all have a good night,"Jack said as he walked out of the police station with Dylan and the ladies.

They slowly walked out of the police station happy to know that Dylan was free from Benson's clutches, he took the cool air of the night into his lungs as he felt the chilling yet welcoming embrace of freedom hit his face, cooling the pain that still resided on his face.

Both ladies could still feel the pain he was feeling on his face and stopped him in his tracks while Jack kept going for a few more feet before noticing.

"Can you wait in the car for us Jack? This will only take a moment,"Celestia asked while Luna caressed his bruised cheeks.

"Sure thing, Y'all can take yer time if ya need to,"Jack said as he walked slowly back to the car to give them privacy.

It was then that he was then hugged again and smothered in kisses by his two mares in disguise, they took turns kissing him as the pain they were feeling from him was becoming unbearable.

"Oh Dylan, We're so sorry, we wish we could have done more back there, It's just... What he did to you, I wanted to kill him for it, but..."Luna started before Dylan began kissing her.

"Well... could we at least help you?"Celestia said as Dylan parted from Luna.

"Help me with what? I'm fine,"Dylan said softly.

"No... You're not fine, you're hurt and we wanna help you,"Luna said as she then put a magical blue glowing hand to on side of his face.

Celestia had then did the same thing as she placed a golden magical hand on the other side of his face, Dylan had then closed his eyes as he could feel his pain slowly fading away and the bruises slowly disappearing from his face. After a few minutes they slowly removed their hands from his face and revealed his face to be completely healed, he opened his eyes and smiled as they all shared a passionate kiss with him once more.

'Where would I have been without the two of you?'He thought to the two of them.

They both just smiled as they parted their lips from his and placed their hands on his cheek, they then turned towards Dylan's green car where both Jack and Discord was waiting for them, Dylan then chuckled.

"So... Who was the one that drove my moms car?"Dylan questioned.

"Sorry about that, Your truck was sabotaged and Jack respectfully didn't want to drive what was not his,"Celestia explained.

"Now How about we go home now? We have had a long night, and as much as I love the night, I can't help but want the day to come,"Luna said as they now walked back to the car to go home.

"Sure... But If any one's driving that car, It's going to be me,"Dylan said.

**YAY! DYLAN WAS RESCUED AND MICHAEL BENSON'S DAYS OF TYRANNY ARE OVER, WE ARE STARTING TO COME TO THE END OF THE STORY SO THANKS TO ALL THAT MADE THIS MY MOST POPULAR STORY I HAVE WRITTEN**.


	22. Chapter 21:An Inseparable Love

Chapter 21:An Inseparable Love

Dylan, Celestia and Luna were walking to the car to go home after their close call at the police station, the ladies did not release Dylan at all as they held his hand while they walked back to the car. Upon approaching the car they saw Jack in the back seat with a sleeping Discord, Dylan smiled as his solar and lunar lovers finally released his hands and began entering the car. While Celestia got in the front seat, Luna sat next to Discord, but was happy to be sitting behind the drivers seat so she could still feel close to Dylan.

Dylan stood there by the drivers side of the car and took in another deep whiff of the cool calm air of the night as he tasted the freedom he had feared that he would never see again. He then looked at the drivers seat and light out a deep exhale as he opened the door and sat right in the driver's seat of his mother's car.

He took the keys from Celestia as she then placed a hand on him to feel him once more, the mere touch of him was filling her with happiness to have him back. Dylan smiled as he started the car while receiving another hand on his shoulder from Luna as he looked behind her to see her smiling and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"It's good to have ya back Dylan, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you out and all,"Jack said with actual guilt.

"If you had been there to help, Fredrick would have arrested you too, and Celestia and Luna may not have been able to save me in time... No offense..."Dylan said to his lady friends.

"It's alright, we're just so happy to have you back by our side, we will never let you go through all these horrible things again,"Celestia said as she placed a hand on his and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Dylan just maintained a smiled as he turned the car on and put it in drive, he then rolled out of the police station drive way going over a bump at the entrance that inadvertently woke Discord in the process as he growled like a spoiled child before opening his eyes to see that they were moving.

"Ugh... What the... We're we successful in saving Dylan?"Discord said as he stretched out and lazily looked around the car.

"I don't know... You tell me Discord,"Dylan said as he revealed himself in th driver's seat and smiled at the Draconequus.

"Oh it's so nice to see you again Dylan, I feared that we wouldn't make it in time, so what happened to the cop and that Michael Benson character?"Discord asked.

"Let's just say... We ain't going to be seeing them fer a long long time,"Jack said with a chuckle as they all then headed off towards home.

They continued to drive happily through the streets of the town, taking it's illuminating glow as they passed passed the doughnut shop and saw the owner and the cashier waving to them happily. Dylan gave a small wave back as he then felt Luna kiss him on the cheek from behind and giggle as she too looked back at the two men waving them off as they slowly disappeared out of sight when they went over a small hill.

"You see... You're are not as alone as you thought Dylan,"Luna said in his ear.

They then found themselves driving through down town as they crossed a line of bars, thrift stores, and even a small orphanage. It was then that they found themselves leaving the town full of lights as they then found themselves on the empty high way. Dylan cruised along the road as Celestia then rested her head on his shoulder, he then released one hand from the wheel and wrapped his arm around her and gave her relative comfort much to Discord's worry.

"Um... someone please tell me he's a good driver,"Discord begged in fear of catching an accident.

"Easy now there Discord, Dylan's a good driver, besides... Would you rather Celestia drive?"Jack questioned with a raised eye brow.

"Um... Your doing great Dylan,"Discord encouraged with a fake smile as he sat patiently in his seat.

Everyone just let out a round of laughter as Dylan got off the high way and began passing the familiar sights of trees and woodlands as they were driving into more remote areas.

"We're almost home aren't we?"Luna asked as she wrapped her arms around Dylan.

"Yes... We're almost home,"Dylan said softly.

"Well thank the elements for that, I really need to get some sleep,"Discord said as he let out a yawn.

"I can't blame you, It's one in the morning for petes sake, Jesus could you believe that I'm still only wearing the under wear and a shirt from earlier,"Dylan said as he glimpse at himself before turning back to the road.

The ladies just giggled as they noticed him still half naked as they made a left and could see Dylan's house in the distance, seeing his home again began bringing fond memories of times when he would be happy to come home with his mother after a long day at school. The fond memories of his family made him smile brighter as they approached his house and pulled into the drive way, and as the car came to a slow stop next to the truck, everyone let out a big sigh at the night they just had.

They all slowly got out of the car while Discord was too lazy to move and needed to be dragged out by Jack, he was then handed to Celestia and Luna as he then coiled around them and fell asleep. Dylan put his hands on his hips and took a long look at the home he had never been so happy to see in his life, he then turned to Jack who was also looking at his house before turning to meet Dylan face to face.

"Welp... All is well that ends well am I right?"Jack said with a hearty chuckled.

"Yeah... This was one hell of a night,"Dylan replied in a soft voice.

"Well... Ah suppose I should be going now, It's good to see you out of that mess and free once more son,"Jack said as he turned around to leave.

Suddenly something awoke inside Dylan, he felt more bonded with others than ever before, It was then that he realized how much Jack has actually been there for not just him, but his whole family as well. He remembered the times when Jack would babysit him and his younger siblings, there were times when they would all have a BBQ and Jack would always bring sides and a rack of ribs to add to the food. Jack had practically been like a grandfather to him and never did he once treat him as so much as a friend, but after tonight... He could not escape the fact that Jack has probably been the greatest friend he could have ask for in his dark times of suicide and misery.

"Hey Jack...?"Dylan said as a tear left his eye and traveled down his cheek.

"Yeah Dylan...?"Jack said as he turned to face Dylan again.

It was then that Dylan walked to Jack and suddenly hugged Jack as tears streamed down his face while all the memories of his past came out along with his emotions. Jack let out a sigh and smiled as he hugged Dylan back, Celestia and Luna felt their hearts melting as they were seeing everything Dylan was thinking about and letting out in this big hug while Discord continued to sleep.

"Thank you... For always being there for me..."Dylan said as he tightened his hug.

"Yer welcome... Ah am sure that where ever yer family's at, they would be real proud of you,"Jack said as he held Dylan in their friendly embrace of new found friendship.

After a few more minutes, the two men finally parted from their hug and smiled at each other with even more respect fore each other than ever before. Jack then turned around and casually walked back to his house to turn in for the night, leaving Dylan to be with his two mare friends in disguise as they all chose to do the same and go inside for the night.

They entered the house quietly so they would not wake Discord, the ladies struggled as they managed to lift Discord off them and place him on the couch. He only stirred a bit before going right back to sleep, the ladies then turned to see Dylan heading back to the bedroom, and that's when something hit them that they wanted to do since their love time was interrupted last time.

"Hey Discord...?"Celestia whispered in the Draconequus ear making him stir.

"W-what is it now...?"Discord moaned.

"How long are we going to remain as human females?"Celestia asked.

"Oh... About a few more hours and you'll be back to your old pony selves,"Discord mumbled while waving his eagle claw to shoo them away, he then went back to sleep.

"Thank you Discord,"Celestia said as she then turned to her sister.

"Sister...? Are you thinking of doing what I think you are planning to do?"Luna questioned with her arms crossed.

"Well... Of course, we were interrupted earlier by that no good Robby Fredrick, and now I was thinking while we have these bodies... We could experience the true pleasure of human love,"Celestia said with a bit of blush.

"Well... I suppose it couldn't hurt, after all... I could feel Dylan really liking what he saw while we were like this,"Luna said with a giggle before suddenly getting dragged by her arm.

"Then let's go and surprise him,"Celestia said as she pulled Luna in the bathroom.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom Dylan was happily laying on his back as he felt the soft and wonderful comfort of his bed, sitting on concrete all day almost gave him cramps and back pain when he sat in the jail cell. He gripped his sheets feeling their soft plushness as he let out a sigh of comfort, he took a deep breath of the fresh air in his lungs feeling the warmth and comfort of home.

Suddenly his peace was interrupted by the sudden movement of a door as it slowly squeaked open, he looked up to see who it was and got the sight of his life. There standing in the door way was Celestia and Luna posing for him and no longer wearing his mother's clothes, they were completely nude. They smiled seductively at him as they slowly spun their bodies around to show off for Dylan who was turning red as he watched them, their slow spin showed off their flawless white and light blue skin that went just perfect with their round and tight rumps. Their breasts were a decent c size and their nipples were only a shade darker than the rest of their skin as they finished their rotation.

As they finished, they could already see Dylan panting as a big bulge began to appear in his underwear, they smiled as they then walked over to the bed, got on and began crawling on the bed as their hands trailed over the big bulge that only got bigger by the minute.

"So... Did you like what you saw? I hope you did,"Celestia said with a giggle as she caressed his cheek with one hand.

"Discord told us that it would be a few more hours before this spell wore off, so... We decided that maybe we could pick up where we left off,"Luna said as she suddenly got to her knees and removed Dylan's shirt to show off his enormous chest.

"I... I... I suppose...It couldn't hurt,"Dylan said as Celestia then crashed her lips into his and once again found herself in a losing tongue battle.

As they shared their long and tongue filled kiss, Celestia began to straddle him while Luna sneaked her way to his under wear and slowly pulled it down to his ankles making his massive manhood public once more. Luna smiled as she then pulled his under wear completely off and went to work with her tongue and began licking his arousal from this base to the tip. In their minds they could feel Dylan's pleasured as he let out loud moans in Celestia's mouth as he finally managed to part his mouth from Celestia's.

He threw his head back with overwhelming goodness feeling Luna's warm tongue all over his girth, wetting it for what was next to come. He trailed his hands all over Celestia's human body cupping and fondling her breast while using his index fingers to play with her nipples. Celestia only encouraged him more as she placed her hands onto his making him feel her breasts up even more, he then released her breast and began rubbing her tight yet smooth rump with both hands and even spreading her legs out a bit as he began to finger her woman hood.

"Mmmmmph, oh Dylan... I'll take all of this as a yes to my question, we were... ah... Interrupted last time thanks to those awful men, but this time... We will never let you go again,"Celestia said through her moans.

It was then that Luna stop teasing Dylan and put her whole mouth on the tip of his girth and slid her mouth all the way down on his manhood, she then began to suck him off slowly moving up and down in him, sending more rushes of pleasure crashing through Dylan's body. Luna smiled as sh put her tongue to work swishing it and wrapping it around as she savored the taste of his hardening peck in her mouth.

Dylan grunted and groaned at the fine work Luna's mouth and tongue was doing as he sat up and began kissing Celestia once more while he grinded himself further into Luna's mouth. He held Celestia tighter as he forced his tongue into her mouth and shared a long and passionate kiss with his lover of the day, all the joy and goodness he was feeling drove him crazy as he then felt his girth throb in Luna's mouth. Luna noticed this and finally released his completely stiff man hood from her mouth.

"I do believe he is ready now, now you two can pick off where you first started,"Luna said as she crawled back to give them room.

Celestia agreed as they parted lips and got off Dylan, she then crawled back a bit as she then got on all fours and presented her beautiful round flank to Dylan.

"This time there will be no distractions, and don't worry... I'll still have plenty for you Luna when I'm done,"Dylan breathed out as he grabbed Celestia by her legs and pulled her rump closer to his peck.

Luna in the mean time made herself comfortable at the edge of the bed and began fondling her breast with one hand while trailing the fingers of her other hand all over her blue woman hood as she began to lightly finger herself and watch the two make love.

He then slowly began sliding and rubbing it all over Celestia's woman hood as it quickly became bulgy and gave off that intoxicating musty scent that Dylan could not resist. Finally he lined himself up, and began to slowly push his way into Celestia, she felt her walls open and her body tighten with pleasure as Dylan inched deeper into her.

"Ooooooh...gosh!"Celestia yelped out as Dylan's massive arousal filled her completely.

She then looked behind her to see Dylan smile as he leaned over slightly and hugged her entire body, she felt the warmth of his massive body around her own and felt his hands cupped her breasts once more.

"Are you ready?"Dylan whispered in her ear.

"Yes Dylan...! Please rut me!"Celestia said with a smile as she then felt the first thrust.

She then found herself being pounded hard by Dylan as rapid shots of ecstasy struck her repeatedly from behind, Dylan tighten his hug around her and fondled her breasts as he went deep into her. Luna heard and watched with so much anticipation as her sister was taking the rutting of a life time from the one they love, she buried two fingers deep into her woman hood and let out a light moan while Celestia was getting the real thing.

Her woman hood slowly began leaking fluids all over Dylan's peck as it heated his arousal even more, he threw his head back as he increased his thrust ten fold. Celestia almost howled with overwhelming pleasure as her flank to the rapid poundings of his girth.

Suddenly they both began to feel themselves throbbing and reaching their climax, Dylan suddenly tightened his grip on her, while Celestia bit into the sheet and gripped it with her fingers and toes. Dylan and Celestia then went into over drive as he felt his seed spilling out of him and going deep into Celestia while she suddenly squirted her juices all over his peck as she still felt his thrusts.

"Oh...! Oh...Dylan..."Celestia breathed out as Dylan suddenly slowed down his thrusts.

With a few parting thrusts she managed to milk him a bit more before feeling her body tire out from the rough play, she panted as she felt Dylan slowly pull himself out of her. He then slowly released her and helped her lay on her back as she felt her legs going numb once again, and when Celestia was resting, he then turned to Luna.

Luna was now pleasuring herself as she rubbed at herself and fantasized about her and Dylan as she then went as far as to grab and fondle her breasts together, letting out small moans of pleasure as one hand trailed back to her wet flower. Dylan still felt hard and ready to go and watching Luna making love to herself was getting him hard and pumped once again.

Just as Luna was about to leak fluids on the bed, Dylan managed to crawl over to Luna, and get between her legs as he began licking at her woman hood that was glistening with feminine liquid. Luna was a bit surprise by Dylan, but immediately relaxed as he spread her legs further and went deeper into his lunar lover

"Ah...! Oh...my love!"She moaned at Dylan with each lap.

Dylan responded by holding her legs in place as he continued to show Luna his love for her, he lapped and lapped as he whirled his tongue over her wet woman hood. He felt his girth had grown completely solid and massive once more as he felt that he was ready for another round.

After a few more parting licks, Dylan released Luna only to pick her up and sit her on his lap as he rubbed the tip of his peck at Luna's tighter slit. He then began pushing into her as she felt her walls filled up with Dylan's peck, he shared a long and passionate kiss that muffled out her short and sweet innocent moans.

He then began to ravish Luna's flower as he thrust himself deep into her woman hood, Luna held onto Dylan shoulders lifted her up and down on his lap. She wrapped her legs around him as she felt her body tighten up with pressured pleasure of Dylan completely inside her.

Dylan had then began to kiss between her chest and feel her entire rump with both hands as he then began to increase his rate of thrust. This only heighten Luna's moans as he tried to part from her mouth, but her warm tongue invited him back in as he pounded away at her with much strength and passion.

Each thrust sent unimaginable waves of pleasure through both of their bodies, the joy of holding each other added to the pleasure as Luna tried kissing at Dylan's neck to control all this goodness.

"Dylan also sensed the memories of their separation and hugged her tightly as he felt his arousal throbbing inside Luna as her warm fluids were getting all over him.

"Luna... I'm..."Dylan warned as he tried to control himself.

"Oh Dylan...! Do it inside my love... No where else..."Luna breathed out as she too felt her own climax.

They both hugged each other as Dylan pounded her even harder, their moans were almost yells as they were losing control of themselves in the heat of the moment.

"L-Luna...!"Dylan warned as he finally climaxed.

"OH...Dylan!"Luna shouted as she reached hers.

With their yells of uncontrollable pleasure, Dylan shot his essence into Luna as she released a splash of her fluids all over his throbbing man hood. Dylan still continued to grind himself inside of Luna until he had released every drop of his seed into after a few more parting thrusts into her, Dylan let out a deep sigh of satisfaction as he looked into Luna's eyes and saw the satisfaction in them.

He then slowly pulled himself out of Luna and laid back with her right next to Celestia who was half asleep and was watching them the whole time.

"So... Did this make up for earlier?"Dylan joke as he put his arms around the ladies and held them close.

"It was wonderful Dylan... We love you so much,"Celestia said as she rubbed her hand all over his chest.

"We will never be separated from you again,"Luna promised as she rested her head on Dylan's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Good night...my loves,"Dylan said in the softest voice as he levitated the covers over him and the ladies.

"Good night Dylan... We love you too,"Celestia breathed out as her and Dylan fell asleep.

**WE ARE REACHING THE END HERE, NEXT TIME... DYLAN MUST MAKE THE TOUGHEST DECISION OF HIS LIFE.**


	23. Chapter 22:A Decisive Decision

Chapter 22:A Decisive Decision

The sun was rising on another beautiful day at the house of Dylan, the flowers were blooming, the birds were chirping at the new season, the sun sparkled morning dew as it glistened off the glass. The beauty of the land was good, but inside the house was the most beautiful scene of all since the close shave with Michael Benson and the dirty cop.

Inside the house back in the bedroom, Dylan Stone was sleeping peacefully with his mare friends wrapped around him, they had even reverted back to their old alicorn pony selves as their wings wrapped around Dylan. The combination of both their bodies kept Dylan warm and comfortable as he slept like a small child, the feeling of having him back in their hooves after saving him fro Michael Benson's clutches never felt better to them as they nuzzled Dylan's cheeks.

Suddenly the gleaming light of the sun shined through the window and landed right on Celestia's face as she then stirred and opened her eyes to look upon her human lover and her yawned as she looked down and saw that she was back to her old self, she looked at her hooves as she then gently brushed a hoof over Dylan's cheek before giving him a small lick.

It was then that Luna had opened her eyes and saw the activity Celestia was doing, she also noticed her back in her pony form and looked to herself to see that she was back to her old self as well. She then decided to join Celestia and began licking Dylan's other cheek while she caressed her own hoof over his chest.

"He's so peaceful now... I wish every day could be this peaceful for him,"Luna said quietly as she looked upon the human with love in her eyes.

"As do I Luna, we finally have him back, and this time... Nothing will ever separate us again,"Celestia said as they saw Dylan stir before going back to sleep.

It was then that their moment was interrupted as Discord suddenly appeared in a bright flash of light and was about to let out another one of his signature loud greetings, but was quickly shushed by the princesses as they pointed at Dylan.

"So... Are you two ready to go yet? My powers have been fully restored and I'm ready to get back to Equestria post haste,"Discord said as he flexed his arms and legs out of boredom.

"What...? You mean...right now?!"Celestia questioned.

"Well of course, don't you two want to go home? Every pony back home is probably worried sick about you,"Discord said with concern.

"But... What about Dylan, we can't just leave him here Discord, we promised that we would never be separated from him again,"Luna said with a bit of fear at the thought of leaving Dylan.

"Well... Why don't you take him with you, I'm sure the ponies could all adjust to him with a little time,'Discord said as he floated down and sat on the bed.

"Well... We haven't exactly told him the fact that you were here to take us home, we didn't want him to think we were going to abandon him, and... Taking him with us is not that simple,"Celestia explained as she gently got off the bed without disturbing Dylan.

"Really...? How is that?"Discord questioned with his arms crossed.

"Discord, he grew up in this house, this was his home all his life, It is the only thing he has left to remember his family by, we can't just take him away from his home,"Luna said as she turned back and continued to rub Dylan's chest.

"Well I'm sorry, but I see only two options here, either bring him to Equestria with you, or leave him here,"Discord said with rising impatience.

"We would never abandon Dylan here to be alone the rest of his life...!"Celestia snapped in a whisper.

"Well the two of you need to figure this out because I'm not going to wait all day, my dear friend Fluttershy is probably missing me already, and I'm not going to keep blowing her off for this,"Discord said defiantly as he floated back up."When the two of you come to a decision I'll be in the back yard, and don't you keep me waiting.

With that said Discord disappeared in a flash leaving Celestia and Luna with a dilemma on their hooves now as they looked to Dylan with concern and great conflict. The sadness and difficulty made their hearts ache knowing that this was going to be a struggle and Dylan was not going to leave without a few choice words.

"*sigh*... Discord is right, we can't stay here any more Luna, we need to get back to our subjects,"Celestia said with a little pain in her voice.

"But we can't just leave him here Tia, I will not abandon him when he is so much more happier with us by his side,"Luna defied as she nuzzled at Dylan's cheek.

"We have to, we'll wait for him outside and then we'll tell him, and we can only hope that he will come with us,"Celestia said as she magically made her attire and even her crown appear and put them on.

Luna only looked down in sadness at her human lover as she then gave in and got off the bed, she then made her own attire appear along with her black crown and put them on. Celestia and Luna then silently walked out of the bedroom, leaving Dylan sleeping and unaware of what was happening.

It was only about an hour and a half later before Dylan finally stirred and awoke in his bed, he covered his eyes against the gleaming sun and yawned as he turned to see both Celestia and Luna missing. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he searched around for his beloved mares, he pulled the covers off him and revealed the fact that he was still naked from last night as he covered his area up with both hands. He then quickly rushed over to his dresser and quickly pulled out some pants along with a shirt to wear, he quickly threw them on and ran out of his room to find his missing mares.

Celestia...! Luna...! Where are you?!"Dylan called out with a bit of fear.

He then rushed into the living room and looked around for any sign of his missing loves, he even began to feel scared and cold not feeling their warmth any more. He searched all over the living room before moving into the kitchen and even searching through the cabinets, it was then that he could feel their presence and decided to send out a call.

'Celestia...! Luna...! Please tell me where you are, I can't find you,'Dylan thought loudly to gain their attention.

'It's alright Dylan, we're outside in the back yard, we are waiting for you,'The reassuring thoughts of Celestia suddenly called out to him.

Dylan let out a sigh of relief as he rushed to a window and looked out to see Celestia, Luna and Discord all standing outside right next to a strange round orb made of pure white magic. Curiosity and confusion took Dylan as he slowly walked to the door and opened it to leave, he stepped outside and turned to the back yard, he stepped off and slowly approached them as he felt wind from the strange orb hit his face. The wind howled as he approached them and in that moment, Celestia and Luna turned towards him and gave him sad looks while Discord gave them time to talk.

"Well there you are, I was getting worried about you two, what's going on here? What is all this?"Dylan asked as he looked to the orb.

The mares only replied by walking towards Dylan and suddenly giving him a heart felt hug along with a kisses to his cheek.

"Dylan... This is our way home, this is a portal that will take us back to Equestria,"Luna explained as they slowly parted from the hug.

"Okay... And what does that mean? how did this suddenly show up?"Dylan asked with confusion.

"I conjured it up, you see coming to your world took so much energy out of me that I couldn't perform the spell a second time, I needed to take a long rest so my magic could be restored, so after I took my long rest here, I was able to create a portal for us to go home in,"Discord explained in an oddly serious tone.

"Wait... You're leaving?! But... I thought you were going to stay with me,"Dylan said in shock as his voice began to escalate.

"Dylan... We love you with all our hearts, but we can't be here any longer, Equestria needs us and there is no telling what awaits us back at home,"Celestia explained with worry.

"So you're just going to leave me just like that?!"Dylan said in a louder tone.

"No Dylan! We would never do that to you, It's just... We didn't know how to ask this of you,"Celestia replied.

"Ask me what?"Dylan questioned.

"Well... We wanted to ask if... You would like to come with us,"Celestia said as Dylan's eyes widened with shock.

"What...? You want me to come with you? To your home?"Dylan asked with even more confusion.

"Yes Dylan...! Please come with us! We wanna take you with us! We want to take you away from all this pain and all this loneliness! We want to take care of you just as you had taken care of us...!"Luna blurted out as she hugged Dylan once again.

"I... But I... I have a home here, how could I just leave my home like this?"Dylan questioned in disbelief.

"But Dylan, don't you wanna be away from all the madness this world has brought upon you? Don't you want to be with us?!"Luna questioned back as she felt tears stinging her eyes.

"But... I can't... I could never leave my home, It's all I have left in this world,"Dylan said as he too felt tears stinging his eyes.

"Dylan please... We don't want to leave you, but we can't just abandon our subjects,"Celestia said in a shaky voice as her and Luna began to feel rage building in Dylan.

"So basically your giving me an ultimatum! You two or my home is that it!"Dylan said as he felt pain and hate stricken him.

Celestia and Luna were afraid this was how he was going to react, Discord was just plain afraid as he backed away slowly from the angry human. Dylan felt his whole world being torn from him, agitation followed by anger then settled in as the he felt his own mare friends forcing him to choose between his life here and a new one in their world. The mares could feel his stress and his anger as they tried to reach out to comfort him, but in a shocking response he slapped their hooves away stared at them angrily with tears streaming down his eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?! I can't leave my home!"Dylan yelled with hate.

"Dylan...! We have no choice in the matter!"Luna argued.

"Please Dylan...! We didn't want things to come to this,"Celestia said as tears leaked from her eyes.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! JUST GO THEN...!"Dylan suddenly roared with pain."IF IT'S THAT IMPORTANT TO YOU THEN JUST LEAVE! AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED YOU'RE FORCING ME TO LEAVE MY HOME! I LIVED HERE MY WHOLE LIFE AND DAMMIT THIS IS WHERE I WANNA DIE! BUT IF YOU WOULD RATHER LEAVE THEN FINE!"

With that said Dylan turned around and ran back to his house crying with his arm over his face, Celestia and Luna felt blown away by Dylan as they suddenly found themselves chasing him to the house. Dylan quickly ran inside the house and slammed the door in the mares faces, he locked the door behind him leaving the two mares trapped outside as they pounded away at the door, he felt their thoughts call out to him as he rushed back to his room still covering his face in grief.

'Dylan please! We don't want to leave you! we're sorry but we had no choice! Please just talk to us!'The cries of Luna's thoughts said to him.

'Open the door Dylan! Just calm down and think about this!'Celestia's thoughts added.

"GO AWAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE...! I GUESS THAT'S JUST HOW I'M MEANT TO BE BECAUSE I'M NOT LEAVING MY HOME...!"Dylan shouted as the voices in his head suddenly.

For over an hour Dylan laid there in complete silence as he no longer could hear his mare friends, he continued to sob as he came to realize that they were probably long gone and back to their world. He had never felt such a big slap in the face by life before, his one chance at eternal happiness and life's cruelty had to take it away, he felt his pain and sorrow eat away at him slowly as he felt his hand lazily move towards his dresser.

He continued to sob as he opened his dresser up and revealed his gun that was hidden under a pile of clothes. He slowly reached out and picked up his gun, he then began looking at it as he saw his reflection in the shiny piece of the metal, and all he could see was a broken man and nothing to live for, no life beyond his home, and now... no one to love.

He slowly turned the muzzle of the gun as he felt his problems begin to slip away, he cocked the gun as he felt that this was his only way out now, he put the gun to his head as tears rolled down his cheek and said his last words.

"Celestia... Luna... I'm so sorry... No matter what has happened... No matter where you two are... I love you both,"Dylan said as he began to squeeze the trigger.

Suddenly as he was about to end it all, he felt a very gentle hand on the muzzle of his gun, as he looked up he suddenly found himself blinded by a gleaming golden light that lit up the whole room. Finally as the light began to settle, he could see a woman, this woman looked like an angel as she wore a golden dress and had golden blond hair that was flowing in the wind. He looked into the woman's eyes as she gave him a warm smile and gently pulled the gun from his hand, it was then that he realized who this was as tears continued to flow freely.

"M-Mom...? Is...that you?"Dylan asked as he suddenly reached out and was held in a loving embrace by the angelic woman.

"Dylan... My special boy, you have grown up so much, I barely even recognize you any more,"The woman said as she kissed him on the fore head.

"I... I missed you mom... But... I thought you were gone,"Dylan said softly as he tried to dry his eyes.

"I will never be gone my son, me, your father, your brother and your sisters are always here with you,"Dylan's mother said as they slowly parted from their hug.

"W-what do you mean, you're all dead... And I'm alone, I don't even have Celestia and Luna any more, I have no one,"Dylan said as he sat on his bed and lowered his head with sadness.

"Dylan... We have always been with you, we were right here in your heart this whole time,"His mother said as she placed one hand on his chest and the other lift his head up.

"Why...? Why did you all go away? Why did I live... When you all died?"Dylan questioned while the woman wiped his tears away.

"It was fate son... Fate has a funny and mysterious way of thinking at times, It wants you to live... So you can find love in more ways than just one, and from what I saw from inside you, you found it,"The woman said as she sat on the bed next to him.

"Yeah... Celestia and Luna, I... I never thought I could love any one else again, but... They were so nice to me, they cared about me so much and... We loved each other so much,"Dylan said with a sniffle.

"You want to be with them don't you...?"His mother questioned.

"Yes... But I don't want to leave this place, this is all I have left to remember you and the whole family, besides... They're already gone,"Dylan said as he felt tears in his eyes again.

"Dylan... I know you miss us, and I know you mean well, but... This place is not for you any more, look around... You're living in a house full of broken memories, pain and sadness, that's not the life I wanted for you,"His mother explained as shock struck Dylan."I wanted you to grow up happy and so full of love, If you stay here any longer you're just going to keep hurting yourself until there is nothing left of you to hurt."

"But I can't... And even if i could... It's too late, Celestia, Luna and Discord are already gone, and it's my fault, I drove them away because I wouldn't dare leave my home..."Dylan said as his mother smiled.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, they're waiting outside for you as we speak, they would never leave you after everything you have been through together,"His mother said.

"What...? But...I thought..."Dylan said as he suddenly felt their presence outside the house on the porch."Why...? Why are they still here...?"

"Dylan... They love you so much, that they are willing to stay, but their hearts are breaking son, they miss their home and all their subjects, but they are willing to stay just for you..."She said as shock over took him.

He then began to focus on Celestia and Luna, and from what he could tell... His mother was right on the money, he could sense their love for him, but he could also feel their own sadness and sorrow, they were home sick and their hopes of going home were dwindling. He gasp and was instantly panting with disbelief and pain, he was draining the life from them just as life had done to him. He would never have wanted to hurt them, but to keep them from their home was probably the worst kind of hurt any person could ever do to the ones they love, he felt disgusted with himself.

"I... What have I done...? How could I have done this to them?"Dylan asked as he felt more disgusted with himself.

"It is alright son, you still have a chance to do what's right here,"The mother said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"W-What do you mean...?"Dylan asked.

"Well... Think about it Dylan, would you rather stay here and be miserable your whole life? Or would you rather be some where you will be loved and away from all this madness and pain?"His mother questioned.

Dylan looked deep into his thoughts as he balanced the idea of staying here, or going to Equestria and being with the only love ones he has left in his life. It didn't take long before the answer became so clear to him as he rised from his bed and wiped away his tears while his mother smiled.

"I wanna be with the ones I love..."Dylan let out as he smiled at his mother.

"Then go my son... Do it not just for them, but do it for yourself, you need to be somewhere you will be loved, and this land of theirs sounds perfect,"The mother said as she then hugged her son."And hurry, that Discord fellow just convinced them to come to the portal."

"I will mom... I'll live on for you and them, I promise,"Dylan said as he noticed his mom starting to dissipate into golden dust.

"Go now my son... Be with the ones you love... I love you son..."She said as she then suddenly bursted into magical golden dust.

"I love you too... Mom..."Dylan said as the dust settled and disappeared."Celestia...! Luna...!"

Dylan then realized what he had to do and immediately rushed out of his room and immediately raced down the hall as he came into the living room. He rushed over to a window and could see the princesses slowly walking to the portal where Discord was waiting patiently, he could feel their sadness and misery as he slammed a fist down on the window sill. He then swung the door opened and bursted outside, he hopped off the porch and immediately raced over to stop them from leaving.

Discord noticed Dylan coming in hot and tried to get the mares attention, but they kept their heads low and were emptying out any voice or thought in their minds as they were about to step into the portal. Suddenly the mares got the scare of their life as they were suddenly scooped up and fell over as they rolled down a hill in the arms of Dylan, and as they came to a stop down the hill, the mares were suddenly showered with kisses and hugs from a very affectionate human.

"Dylan...?! I thought you were going to stay here!"Luna let out before suddenly getting her lips crushed by Dylan's.

"Dylan...? What's going on here?"Celestia asked before he switched and gave Celestia a very passionate and aggressive kiss.

"I'm so sorry...! I was being so selfish and I was tearing you two between your world and me, I never meant to hurt you and I'm so sorry for all i did to you!"Dylan said as he parted from the kiss and brushed his hands over their cheeks."I... I want to come with you to Equestria."

The mares became confused as well as shocked at their boyfriends sudden change in attitude, but the idea that they could have their boy friend and go home made them light up as they climbed on him and shower him with their love.

"Dylan...? We're sorry too, we never meant to force you into choosing between your home and a new home, we we're home sick and we let our royal duties get in the way of what we had with you, we will do anything to keep you in our life!"Luna said as she kissed him.

"Dylan...? If this is really what you want, we will not stop you no matter what your choice is, we will always be with you, our love for you is more important than anything else in the world,"Celestia said as she hugged him tightly and brushed her face against his neck.

"I... I want to be where the ones I love are, I've learn that... All I have here is broken memories and all kinds of hell just waiting to happen, I want to be with the two of you away from all this,"Dylan said as their eyes sparkled and their love began to grow so much stronger.

They all parted from the hug as they all got to their feet and hooves, they turned to the portal and began walking towards it as Discord waited patiently and was even a little touched by how this all turned out.

"You will love it in Equestria Dylan, and we promise that we will take good care of you, no pony would dare harm you,"Luna said excitedly as she almost felt like hopping for joy.

"I hope so..."Dylan said in a low voice.

"We know so Dylan, you will love it there, and we will make sure you get everything you need to live there, we will need to make deals with the griffon kingdom to get the meat sustenance for you, but we can make that work perfectly,"Celestia explained as they came to the portal.

"So I'm guessing you all have made your decision,"Discord said as his patience began to run thin.

"Yes... I'm going with you all,"Dylan said as he then looked back to his house with a solemn look.

"Everything will be alright, you already have a friend that I'm certain will take good care of the house,"Celestia said as she gestured to Jack Rogers house while brushing herself against him.

"Yeah... Your right, I can trust him,"Dylan said as he then began to smile.

"Well... See you all on the other side,"Discord said as he dove through the portal.

Dylan, Celestia and Luna all took one last long look at the world they had all lived in, in a way their time in this world was fun and would never be forgotten, but their was an even greater world waiting for them on the other side. They all then turned back to the portal and slowly walked through it, leaving everything they have all been through behind as they disappeared along with the portal, never to be seen in the world of humans again.

**WHEW! A LONG ONE, ALRIGHT IT'S TIME FOR THE EPILOGUE TO COME, I MUST SAY... THANK YOU ALL FOR MAKING THIS MY MOST POPULAR STORY EVER, THANK YOU ALL!**


	24. Epilogue:Eternal Love

Epilogue

It was a beautiful and glorious day in the world of Equestria, a beautiful world full of life, peace and happiness, a world inhabited by four species of pony and to this very day... One human. It had only been a few weeks since Celestia and Luna had left the human world along with their human lover Dylan Stone, and Equestria could not have been more happier to see the princesses returned to their home along with someone they could call their love.

Dylan was properly introduced to the land and many of the princesses subjects and was promptly greeted warmly by most, and some others not so much. But it did not matter what others thought of Dylan, the only thing that mattered to them was seeing Dylan happy and by their side. They all chose to stay as they were, due to the princesses not wanting to push royal work and responsibility, they decided not to get married and keep their princess titles, but Dylan didn't mind. Dylan had chosen to at least help out the castle the only way he knew how and became the royal kitchens new chef, and there couldn't have been a better solution for him.

It was the late afternoon and the sun was slowly setting for the beautiful mountain city of Canterlot, and within the castle of Canterlot, business and work was coming to an end as Celestia and Luna were finishing up their paper work for the day. They were sitting in the throne room signing papers for today while cleaning day was in full affect, the maids were all over the place making the room spotless while the princesses sat quietly muzzle deep in the paper work.

The princesses were just finishing up their last piece of paper for the day and let out a big sigh of relief as they threw the last of their papers aside. It was then that Luna noticed a Pegasus maid that was dusting off the pillars and the chandeliers as she broke into a sweat, she managed to finish the job only to prepare to wipe off the windows. Before she could work on the windows however she had managed to make it to the windows before she noticed two rags surrounded by a golden and dark blue aura washing off the windows for her.

She turned her head and got the shock of her life as she realized that Celestia and Luna were the ones cleaning off the windows, she was dumb founded and in disbelief to see the ones she serves helping her.

"Princesses...! I am so sorry about this! I'm not usually this slow, you shouldn't have to do these things for me,"The Pegasus insisted, but the princesses continued to help.

"Nonsense, we have come to respect you all for your work since our adventure to the other world, the least we could do is assist you all if needed,"Luna said with a soft smile to the maid.

"I couldn't agree more with you Luna, you are dismissed for the day Ms Feather Duster,"Celestia said with a smile of their own.

"Really...?!"The maid questioned as she lit up with a bright smile."Oh thank you so much your majesty!"

The mare bowed to the princesses before walking away happily at being dismissed early, as she left, the princesses felt a sense of pride and enjoyed the feeling of having new found respect for their servants. Seeing that all their work was over they still felt energized and ready to go for the rest of the day, they then rose from the throne and felt a little hungry as they walked out of the throne room.

"Are you as hungry as I am Tia?"Luna asked as she gripped her growling stomach.

"I am a bit hungry from the day we have had today, why don't we see what Dylan's cooking in the kitchen?"Celestia suggested as they entered the hall way and walked through it giving their guards friendly smiles.

"That's a wonderful idea, I hope he's making our favorite salads,"Luna said with a little excitement.

"Agreed, I'm glad we could convince the griffon kingdom to supply us with meat for Dylan to eat, I can't believe they were so willing,"Celestia said.

"Well... I did noticed that Dylan was hitting it off very well with the griffon king, so... I would assume that Dylan had already made his first friend,"Luna said as she began thinking about their love, knowing that he was also thinking about them.

It was then that they came to the castles royal kitchen and magically opened the doors to see Dylan and ten stallion and mare cooks hard at work putting together a three course dinner for the three of them. Dylan had ten things floating above his head in a white order as he was in fact putting together the mares favorite salad together as well as preparing pasta with and without meat in it.

"Hey did you make sure that chicken is at forty degrees or lower?!"Dylan called out to one stallion.

"Yes sir! It is at exactly forty degrees!"The stallion called back.

"Good...! Don't let that temperature go any higher or bacteria will start growing on it, and the last thing I need is to get food poisoning!"Dylan said as he then noticed that a mare was struggling with cooking the noodles."I think those noodles are done! Any longer and those noodles are going turn to mush!"

"Sorry Dylan...!"The mare said as she turned off the burner to the stove.

"Alright... Hows the Alfredo sauce coming?!"Dylan called to a stallion and mare that were making a homemade Alfredo sauce.

"It's starting to look creamy and strong chef!"The stallion called out as he got the mare to taste test.

"The sauce is amazing chef! This recipe for pasta is magnificent!"The mare said with satisfaction at the taste of the sauce.

"Outstanding both of you!"Dylan said as he was just getting done with the salads.

Dylan had gotten so caught up in making the dinner that he never sensed or saw his mare friends coming until he felt their hooves wrapping around his waist and felt them kissing at his cheeks. He chuckled as he finished the salads and put all the ingredients down before turning around and hugging both mares.

"How was it your day today princesses?"Dylan asked as he managed to sneak a piece of basil into the pasta that was being carried over to the sauce.

"It was very laid back actually, we even decided to help our maid with the windows, and how are things in the kitchen?"Celestia asked back as they shared a passionate kiss with each other.

"Everything is going great, I'm even teaching your cooks a few tricks myself, the food will be ready in just a few minutes, if you want you can go to the dining room and we will be ready with drinks for you shortly your majesty's,"Dylan said in a gentleman's voice.

"Oh Dylan you don't need to address us like royalty, you may be a chef but you are still our love,"Luna said as she nuzzled Dylan's cheek.

"If you say so your majesty,"Dylan joked, gaining small giggles from the princesses as they left the kitchen and waited in the royal dining room.

They entered the large dining room without delay and both sat next to each other in royal decor chairs as they waited patiently for their servants to come out with drinks. It was not long before three cooks arrived with a bottle of punch and glasses for the princesses drinks, they poured the punch into the glasses and gave them the drinks. Luna felt pampered and felt like she needed to return the favor and gave all three cooks and extra tip of bits for their trouble.

"Thank you princesses, your dinners and your boy friend will be out shortly,"One of the cooks said as they rushed back to the kitchen.

The mares let out a sigh as they sipped their punch and waited for the food arrived, they could feel Dylan's endless happiness and the peace that replaced his sadness and sorrow he use to have before he met them. It warmed their hearts not only to finally meet the love of their life, but to bring him here and see how well he is adapting to his new life in Equestria, It was making them warm and very happy inside.

Suddenly they heard the doors swung open and with it came Dylan in a fancy suit and levitating three dishes above his head, he smiled as he levitated two dishes and sat them in front of the princesses while placing another in the chair next to them.

"Why Dylan, you look so handsome in that suit of yours,"Luna complimented as Dylan sat in the chair next to them.

"Thank you Luna, that element of generosity Rarity, I have to say she is a master when it comes to making good threads,"Dylan said as he magically open the lids to the dishes."And I hope you will both enjoy these dishes I made just for you."

They all marveled as they all stared at a three courses of food, their favorite salad that was layered and had a good glaze of ranch dressing over it with shredded cheese to top it off. The second course was a dinner of Alfredo noodles for the mares and chicken Alfredo for Dylan, they all took a deep whiff and felt their mouths watering at the sight of the pasta. Celestia's eyes widened as they all turned to their desserts that were three slices of double chocolate cake with a smooth layer of chocolate icing on the top, middle and the back, If there was one thing that Dylan knew they would like it was cake, especially Celestia.

The princesses did their best to remained composed as they started out with their salads,Dylan and Luna enjoyed their salads while Celestia appeared to be eating a little faster just so they could get closer to the cake. Celestia quickly finished her salad and wiped her mouth with a napkin to hide the fact that she was now rushing the courses to get the cake, but there was no hiding anything from Luna and Dylan.

They both chuckled as they finished up their salads a few minutes later and moved on to the dinner course, the pasta was steamy and smelled delicious as Dylan was the first to take a bite of Equestria's first Alfredo pasta. His face beamed with delight as he began digging into his pasta, the princesses quickly followed as they too dug into the pasta and were delighted by the taste of this new dish.

'so Dylan...? Have you been enjoying Equestria so far?'Celestia thought to Dylan as she took a big bite of her pasta.

'yes... It's a really beautiful place, I never thought a world like this could actually exist,'Dylan thought back as he washed down his food with punch.

'We are glad that you like it here Dylan, we can now stay together, and nothing will ever separate us again, we promise to protect you from any dangers that dare to bring you home,'Luna promised as she finished her pasta early.

"I know... But If there is any danger, I wouldn't hesitate to do something to protect this place, after dealing with the things I have seen, nothing here will surprise me, nor will it intimidate me,"Dylan spoke out as he finished his dinner.

Celestia was next to finish her dinner and was chuckling in the inside for the humans bravery, noticing that she just finished dinner she was then ready for the course she was dieing to get to... The cake.

"Alright...! It's time for cake, but eat it slow, this cake is very rich and it will fill you up,"Dylan warned as he picked up his fork to eat the cake.

Suddenly he noticed that Celestia wasn't listening and immediately dug into her cake like a little piggy, Dylan laughed his head off while Luna giggled at Celestia while they ate their cake much slower. the sweet chocolatey cake was like a drug to Celestia as she chowed down on it while getting some all over her mouth, Luna was a bit more clean with her dessert while Dylan ate his very slowly and remained clean as he finished his cake.

He looked up and bursted into laughter as he saw Celestia's face covered with chocolate, and Luna struggling to lick some chocolate from her mouth and even tried licking at the spots to get it off. Dylan let out a sigh to relief his laughter as he took two napkins from the table and licked them as he then levitated them over to the princesses, he then began wiping their mouths off until their faces were clean once more.

"Thank you Dylan, I don't know what got into me,"Celestia said with a nervous smile showing that she still had chocolate in her teeth.

"Well... You are a mare that really likes her cake, I just need to be more careful with what I bring to the table,"Dylan said while scratching his head and turning to Luna.

They both noticed her now over by a large window as the sun was in need of setting, they let out a happy sigh as they knew that the day was over and the night needed to come out.

"Now that dinner is done, how about we lower the sun to bring out the night and all turn in for the night,"Luna suggested gaining nods from Celestia and Dylan.

She smiled as they all left the dining room leaving the cooks and maids to clean up the mess as they found themselves traveling the hall ways once more. Dylan held both mares close to his sides and smiled as he felt so peaceful and happy with them right by his side, his family still lingered in the back of his mind, but thanks to his mother, he still kept his family inside him while he embraced his new family with the mares he loved.

They quietly traveled up a small flight of stairs before reaching a large royal red door with the sun and moon engraved on it. They all smiled as the mares horns lit up along with Dylan's hands as the door's emblems of the sun and moon glowed before unlocking, Dylan then did the honors and opened the doors for his ladies as they casually walked into their very own bedroom.

Their bedroom was immense, it had a large bed with room enough for a dozen ponies, It had its very own fire place as well as a large balcony for all three of them to gaze out and perform the duty's as the sun and moon bringers. They walked across the marbled midnight blue floor as Dylan began to get undress while the mares walked over to the balcony to perform their duty's.

Dylan sat on the bed and removed his shoes and socks while he watched Celestia lower the sun and Luna raise the moon, he could see the twinkle of the stars arrival along with the gleaming rays of the moon. He laid back as he managed to slip out of his suit, tie and shirt off as he could hear his mares walking back towards the bed, he felt the breeze of the night's cool and calm air as he fumbled to get his pants off. He manged to unbutton them before he felt the soft hooves of the princesses on his waist as they gave him a hoof with his pants, he smiled as they tugged at his pants and managed to pull them off him.

Dylan then let out a breathe of joy as he laid back in the bed as he felt Celestia and Luna crawling up to him until they met face to face with him, he continued to smile as he looked to both of them with undying love and affection as he shared a round of passionate kisses with them. It was then that they suddenly heard a small meow before a little cat that appeared to only be a year old jumped up on the bed to join them. With it's yellow and white mixed fur, it almost looked a little like Fluffy as it stretched out with a yawn and rested right next to them.

"Aww... Your new friend would like to sleep with us tonight,"Luna said softly as the cat went to sleep.

"Then I say why not... We'll let Fluffy Jr sleep with us tonight,"Dylan said as he let out a happy sigh and looked to both of his mares."Where would I have been without the two of you...?"

"Who knows... But we will never abandon you, and you will never be without us ever,"Luna said as she yawned and fell asleep as she wrapped her wings around him.

"She's right you know...? Good night Dylan, we love you..."Celestia said as she did the same, trapping Dylan in a cocoon of their own bodies.

Dylan then smiled as he slowly went to sleep with a smile on his face as he curled his arms around his mares, he slept peacefully remembering all the good times he had with them, his past with his old family still lingered, but it paled in comparison to the new family he had. He had finally filled the hole in his heart... He was no longer broken... He was now whole.

**THE END**

**WHOO! OH MY GOD THIS WAS AMAZING MY FIRST POPULAR STORY IT FEELS LIKE JUST YESTERDAY WHEN I STARTED THIS, THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT ESPECIALLY YOU SAYIAN ULTIMA, THANK YOU EVERY ONE!**


End file.
